


Beyond

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Levi toma la decisión de conseguir una pareja estable, así que luego de muchos intentos fallidos, conoce a Erwin por medio de una aplicación de citas. Un profundo y puro amor nace por medio de mensajes y llamadas, pero cuando deciden conocerse en persona, Levi descubre que Erwin era algo más de lo que él pensaba.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 31
Kudos: 38





	1. I. Levi el superficial

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: la temática de este fanfic, se centra en el amor propio, la superficialidad, el positivismo hacia el cuerpo y el amor más allá de lo físico. Contiene OoC moderado, pero que puede llegar a ser chocante para las personas que son muy apegadas al canon e inflexibles con respecto a eso.  
> Dicho esto, no me hago responsable si la manera en la que manejo a los personajes en este fanfic es ofensiva para alguien.  
> Este es un trabajo de ficción que no está relacionado de ninguna manera a la realidad de nadie en específico y cualquier conducta que pueda considerarse "tóxica" o inadecuada por parte de los personajes, no es presentada con positivismo, sino como una realidad a la que muchas personas podrían sentirse familiarizadas, mientras que otras solo lo verían como mera ficción.

** Notas de la autora **

**Con este fanfic doy por acabado mi hiatus de casi un año, (wiii) hace rato quería escribir este, ya que es una temática que les ha gustado a mis lectores en el pasado, y quise revisitarla con un enfoque totalmente distinto. Pero no quiero decir nada más, ya que hacerlo les haría spoiler. Como les comentaba en mi página, la idea era hacer un one shot, pero me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, entonces iré publicando capítulos cortos cada 3 o 4 días.**

* * *

**** Beyond ** **

**I. Levi el superficial**

Se podía decir que Levi Ackerman, era el típico tipo superficial, que sólo se preocupaba por las apariencias a la hora de las relaciones. Tampoco era que le interesara mucho el tema del romance, jamás se había sentido enamorado y sinceramente; dudaba que una cosa como el amor realmente pudiese existir. Siendo así, a él simplemente le importaban una cara bella y un cuerpo escultural; para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas y sexuales.

Llevó esa vida despreocupada hasta entrados sus treinta años. Cuando era más joven, para él eso era más que suficiente: encontrar a algún hombre apuesto a quien conquistar, ya fuese para una noche o una temporada de sexo salvaje; y desecharlo como si se tratara de un objeto cuando se aburriera de él. Pero ya habiendo madurado, comenzó a sentir realmente la molestia de esa vida tan vacía.

Levi supo reconocer que ya no era suficiente con eso y realmente comenzó a desear tener a alguien a su lado. A pesar de que nunca fue sentimental, o de mostrar sus emociones abiertamente. Al hacerse un poco más viejo, comenzó a sentirse solo. Y por primera vez en su vida, quiso tener una pareja con quien entablar una relación seria. Pensó que sería bueno tener a alguien quien le acompañase a dormir por las noches, con quien pudiese ir de paseo, alguien que le cocinara y le apoyara con sus proyectos de vida.

Así fue como, después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, tomó la seria decisión de comenzar la búsqueda a de una pareja, con la intención de establecerse en una verdadera relación. Pero Levi no se imaginaba que fuese tan difícil, ya que nunca había tenido problema alguno, en conseguir hombres para acostarse, siempre que quiso.

Primero intentó en los bares, donde era frecuente encontrar solteros dispuestos a lo que fuera. Lamentablemente, el plan no le salió para nada como esperaba, ya que todos los hombres a quienes se acercó, resultaron ser unos patanes, aprovechados o que únicamente estaban interesados en tener relaciones sexuales. Ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en algo formal.

Luego de un tiempo de intentar y fallar en repetidas ocasiones, decidió probar suerte en su lugar de trabajo. Levi era oficinista en una empresa grande, que poseía miles de empleados. Aunque su misión se tornaba mucho más difícil allí, ya que tenía que tener cuidado de no insinuársele a alguien y que resultara ser heterosexual. El riesgo de equivocarse y hasta ganarse una denuncia por acoso laboral era grande. Además, estaba el tema del aspecto físico. Levi era tan exigente, que agregarle tantos filtros a su búsqueda, lo hacía una tarea casi imposible.

Por suerte Levi era lo suficientemente inteligente, como para averiguar sobre los potenciales hombres a quien pudiese acercarse, antes de intentar hablarles. O más bien, poseía un arma secreta bastante poderosa: su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo, Hanji. Esa excéntrica mujer, además de ingeniosa e inteligente; era muy útil para conseguir información. Además, desde que Levi le confesó que ya quería dejar la vida de libertinaje, Hanji lo felicitó y estaba muy anuente a ayudarle en su búsqueda.

—¡Qué emoción, Levi! Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza, me preocupaba que te quedaras viejo y solo— Le dijo la mujer con entusiasmo, cuando durante la hora del almuerzo, Levi le comentó de su decisión.

—Te agradecería que no hagas un gran alboroto de esto cuatro-ojos. Y ya sé, admito que hace años te negué que iba a querer tener pareja alguna vez, pero los tiempos cambian y las personas maduran. Creo que hasta yo tengo derecho a eso.

— Claro, claro. No me tomes a mal, Levi. Solo hay algo que me preocupa: esta lista de requisitos que tienes. Es muy difícil encontrar hombres que cumplan todas tus exigencias, que además estén solteros a esta edad y que también estén dispuestos a salir con otro hombre. Pero además de eso, ¿por qué no dijiste nada sobre la personalidad?

—Nunca he tenido problemas para encontrar hombres a mi gusto, no es tan difícil. Y realmente no me interesa mucho su personalidad, mientras me atraiga físicamente. ¿No crees que lo que importa es eso?

—¡Qué va! Ya sé que no eres experto en el tema, pero la apariencia es lo último en lo que deberías fijarte Levi. ¿De qué te sirve conocer a un Adonis, si te va a matar de aburrimiento o va a ser un patán que podría jugar con tu corazón? Debes entender que ya no es lo mismo que buscar hombres solo para acostarte. Enamorarse requiere más que eso.

—¿Y tú sí eres una experta?

—Bueno, sé que únicamente he tenido una pareja en toda mi vida, pero… —Hanji levantó su mano frente a la cara de Levi, para mostrarle el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo— he sido muy feliz todos estos años.

Levi chasqueó la lengua con enojo y resignación. No podía negar que Hanji tenía un matrimonio feliz y que de seguro iba a ser duradero. Ya llevaba más de cinco años casada con Moblit, un tipo que conoció en la universidad, quien siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, hasta que, un día; Hanji se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se había enamorado de él y terminó declarándosele. Los dos eran hechos el uno para el otro, se complementaban muy bien y Levi no podía refutarlo de ninguna manera.

Así que decidió por una vez en su vida tomar el consejo de su amiga, aunque eso no le resultó demasiado bien tampoco. Hanji, a quien realmente no le daba vergüenza mostrarse como la “chismosa” de la oficina, se encargó de averiguar quiénes podrían ser potenciales candidatos para encontrarle pareja a su amigo y cuando reunió unas cuantas opciones interesantes, se las presentó:

—¿Qué te parece Gunther, el de contabilidad?

—Ni loco, tiene cabeza de cebolla.

—Pero es muy inteligente y serio, apuesto a que sería un buen novio. Además, me dijeron que tiene mucho tiempo de estar soltero, ha de estar preparado para una nueva relación.

—Siguiente…

—También está Gelgar, en recursos humanos…

—¿Por qué todos los que me sugieres tienen peinados ridículos? Además, el tipo es un ebrio, siempre se emborracha en las fiestas de la empresa.

—Pero es muy comprometido y responsable. Además, a ti también te gusta beber, solo que aún no me explico por qué jamás te embriagas. Gelgar no es apuesto, pero he hablado con él muchas veces y me parece agradable.

—Paso…

—Eres demasiado difícil. —Se quejó la mujer, suspirando resignada— El siguiente en la lista es, Gustav el asistente de gerencia. No me puedes negar que es alto y apuesto, además, es muy confiable; podría cuidarte muy bien si se llegara a dar algo entre los dos.

—¿Acaso ibas por orden alfabético, empezando con la “G”? ¿No tienes a nadie más?

—Es el último en la lista por ahora. ¡¿Pero qué tiene de malo Gustav?! Ni siquiera me dijiste por qué no te gusta.

—No lo sé, es demasiado común.

—Creo que no puedo ayudarte con esto Levi, vas a tener que buscar por tus propios medios. Aunque si no les das la oportunidad a las personas, dudo mucho que vayas a encontrar a alguien. No te digo que aceptes a una persona que no te parezca atractiva, la parte física sigue siendo igual de importante; pero a veces solo tenemos que conocer a las personas, para comenzar a verlas por lo que realmente son, y cuando eso pasa, nuestros ojos descubren su belleza.

—Si ya terminaste con tu discurso de cuento de hadas, te agradezco la ayuda, pero tienes razón; continuaré solo.

Así que, después del fallido intento de Hanji por ayudarle, Levi decidió que buscar pareja dentro de la empresa, no era buena idea después de todo. Ya conocía a esos tipos, y no eran ni cercano a lo que él buscaba. Pero ahora, se le acababan las opciones. ¿Cómo era que el resto de la gente conocía a sus parejas? Ya era tarde para conocer un amor de universidad como el de Hanji, y la oficina estaba descartada. No tenía muchos amigos aparte de ella, quienes pudiesen presentarle potenciales parejas. De modo que, aunque no quería y se sentía bastante tonto por hacerlo, decidió recurrir a su último recurso: aplicaciones de citas.

En la noche, muerto de vergüenza consigo mismo, instaló aquella famosa aplicación de citas en su celular, y comenzó a configurar su perfil. Se aseguró de poner las fotos que más le favorecían, describir sus pasatiempos y especificar que estaba en búsqueda de algo serio y no solo sexo. Se sentía muy ridículo, como si fuese un solterón desesperado. Pero cuando comenzó a utilizar la aplicación, viendo tantos perfiles de distintas personas, se sintió más cómodo al ver que no era el único.

—Tal vez esta es la normalidad de la nueva era y soy yo el anticuado… —Dijo para sí, convenciéndose poco a poco de que, en realidad, esa era la mejor opción.

Pero tampoco iba a ser tan fácil. Todos los perfiles que le gustaban, pertenecían a hombres que solo buscaban sexo casual, o que no lo especificaban, y cuando comenzaban a hablar, inmediatamente traían el tema del sexo o incluso le enviaban fotos de sus miembros, sin que Levi las solicitara.

Otros perfiles, simplemente se notaba que eran falsos, con fotografías de modelos, actores o estrellas porno famosos. Levi no iba a caer en esas trampas, pero comenzaba a preocuparse, porque todos los días desperdiciaba preciadas horas de su tiempo, pasando velozmente decenas de perfiles, de hombres que no le llamaban la atención, sin siquiera detenerse a leer su información o ver más fotos.

Además, los pocos con los que logró tener una cita, resultaron ser en su mayoría unos idiotas. Levi se aseguraba de salir con ellos rápidamente, y no se daba el tiempo para conocerlos un poco, antes de verlos en persona. Con decepción comprobó que, si no tenían la cabeza hueca, eran sumamente aburridos o no tenían nada en común. Levi tampoco era tan sociable, así que sacar temas de conversación no era lo suyo y estuvo en más de una cita incómoda, en donde se daban prolongados silencios.

Harto y desilusionado, siguió navegando entre los innumerables perfiles, con menos esperanza cada vez.

—¿Por qué hay tantos adefesios en el mundo? —Se quejó justo antes de dar con un perfil que le interesó inmediatamente.

—Este no está nada mal… —Murmuró, observando la fotografía de un rubio con prominentes cejas, marcados rasgos faciales, increíbles ojos azules y un escultural cuerpo; su nombre era Erwin.

Levi procedió a abrir la información que rezaba: “Soy oficial de policía, me gustan las actividades al aire libre y ver películas. ¡La lectura es mi pasión! amo aprender nuevas cosas y mis amigos suelen decir que soy muy curioso. Hace varios años de mi última relación, ahora busco algo real, alguien a quien pueda llegar a amar.”

—Un poco cursi, pero nada mal…

El hombre comenzó a revisar las otras fotografías, y mientras más lo veía, más le gustaba. En una incluso aparecía con su uniforme de policía y se veía extremadamente apuesto. A Levi le gustaban los hombres con uniforme y al tal Erwin le quedaba muy bien, apretando justo en los lugares necesarios para hacer resaltar su musculatura, fuertes piernas y grandes pectorales.

No le quedó duda de que era cien por ciento su tipo e inmediatamente le dio el _“like”._ Solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que el tal Erwin también estaba interesado en él y el chat para comunicarse se abrió. Levi lo estuvo dudando antes de hablarle, pero no le dio tiempo de decidir si se veía muy desesperado hacerlo tan pronto, ya que un _“Hola, buenas noches”_ había aparecido en su pantalla.

Levi se tomó unos cinco minutos antes de contestar, pero una vez lo hubo hecho, se embarcó en una aventura y lección de vida, que jamás se hubiese esperado…

Continuará...

* * *

**Este es un pequeño preámbulo, para que se vayan familiarizando con el personaje de Levi, su manera de pensar y el entorno en el que se desenvuelve.**

**Espero que les haya interesado y me sigan acompañando en esta historia. Si es la primera vez que me leen, les sugiero que no comiencen por esta historia, ya que esta más bien es dedicada a aquellas personas que me han leído por años y están acostumbradas a que de vez en cuando escriba cosas un tanto polémicas. Además, luego de casi un año sin escribir EruRi, aún no me siento del todo cómoda con los personajes y tengo que falimizarizarme con elos de nuevo, por lo que los podrían encontrar un poco salidos de su personalidad. Pero si aún así se arriesgan a leer, espero que disfruten la historia.**

**Por favor, si es primera vez que me leen, de todas formas me gustaría que revisaran mis otras historias, tengo mucha variedad que sé que les gustará.**

**Los invito además a seguirme en mi página de Facebook Izuspp.**


	2. II. Enamorándose

Erwin comenzó presentándose y preguntándole cosas sobre sí mismo, a las cuales Levi contestó con las respuestas predeterminadas que ya tenía, luego de tantas conversaciones que tuvo anteriormente con otros hombres. Pero habiendo pasado la parte de la típica presentación inicial, el rubio le demostró ser una persona realmente interesante. Erwin resultó ser un excelente conversador, además se notaba que era inteligente, carismático y muy educado.

Esa noche se quedaron hablando hasta bastante tarde, aunque por suerte para Levi, unas cuantas horas de sueño le eran suficientes. Y al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo al llegar a la oficina, fue restregarle a Hanji en su “maloliente cara”, el hecho de al fin haber encontrado un hombre digno de su atención. Ya que, en los últimos días, tras tantos intentos fallidos, Hanji le había insistido demasiado en darle la oportunidad a la gente, aunque su apariencia no fuese “perfecta”.

— En realidad me alegro por ti, se nota que está interesado y que no es un idiota como los otros.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que solo tenía que seguir buscando. Erwin además de atractivo, es diferente a los otros, es alguien a quien realmente me gustaría llegar a conocer.

— No te lo voy a negar, hasta parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— Pues lo es, acéptalo. Solo a ti se te ocurriría sugerir algo tan ridículo, como darle la oportunidad a cualquier esperpento con “buena personalidad”; era solo cuestión de tiempo encontrar alguien que me satisficiera. —Alardeó triunfante, pero intentando que no se le notara el entusiasmo.

— ¡Mucha suerte, Levi! Espero que este sí sea el indicado. —Le animó su amiga, realmente preocupada de que Levi se ilusionara de nuevo, para que luego saliera todo mal, como le había estado pasando. Aunque en el fondo, esperaba que, si resultaba mal, esta vez su amigo pudiese entender que la belleza no era todo en la vida y que dejara de ser tan superficial.

Por otro lado, Levi disimulaba muy bien su emoción, pero esta vez sí que estaba feliz con aquel hallazgo. Erwin le dio el saludo de los buenos días, y le deseó que tuviese una agradable jornada laboral. Hacia la hora de la salida, Levi recibió más mensajes, de su parte. Esta vez le preguntaba cómo le había ido y a su vez, le informaba de su día.

Ese tipo de conversaciones, se volvieron rutina para Levi. Al principio esperaba los mensajes de Erwin, pero después, hasta él mismo le escribía por iniciativa propia; inclusive le enviaba fotografías de lo que hacía. Como cuando intentó cocinar una receta complicada y terminó haciendo un desastre, el orgulloso resultado de su limpieza del fin de semana o una foto mal tomada de la “fastidiosa de Hanji”, en la oficina.

Levi también comenzó a recibir fotografías similares por parte de Erwin, como el libro que estaba leyendo, la película que estaba viendo, o el delicioso platillo que había cocinado; asegurándole que un día le invitaría a degustar alguna de sus recetas.

Pero algo le pareció a Levi bastante extraño, y se preguntaba si era él quien había estado haciendo mal las cosas todo ese tiempo. Erwin no le mencionaba nada sobre concretar alguna cita, todo el tiempo le hablaba sobre las cosas que podrían hacer cuando llegaran a conocerse en persona. Desde los lugares a los que quería ir a comer, hasta los que quería ir de paseo; las actividades que quería que realizaran juntos e incluso las cosas que le enseñaría cuando lo visitara en su casa. Mas nunca llegó la tan ansiada invitación.

Eso solo hacía que Levi se intrigara más en él, y que esperara con más ansias el encuentro cara a cara. Especialmente, porque con Erwin había llegado a sentir cosas, que nunca antes había sentido. Levi jamás fue romántico, y no sabía cómo se sentía estar enamorado; tampoco pensaba estarlo con solo tres meses en los que habían estado conversando a diario. De lo que estaba seguro, era de que en ese momento, Erwin era lo más cercano que había llegado a tener a una potencial pareja, y lo que sentía por él, era lo más parecido a lo que la gente describía como enamoramiento.

Pero precisamente por eso, Levi tampoco le propuso que se conocieran en persona. Por primera vez en la vida, le interesaba alguien y no quería arruinar la oportunidad. Después de todo, siempre decían que “lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.” Y lo había comprobado con todas las personas con las que estuvo alguna vez en su vida. Si quería algo diferente esta vez, tenía que ser paciente y hacer las cosas de manera distinta. Además, Erwin le inspiraba una confianza tal que, le era fácil ir al ritmo que el rubio le marcaba.

— Te veo mucho más animado que de costumbre Levi. Asumo que las cosas van bien con tu novio. —Le mencionó Hanji uno de tantos días, en que lo descubrió sonriendo de medio lado, mientras miraba su celular. Por lo general Levi era sumamente discreto, su estoico semblante era difícil de leer, pero ese hombre que había conocido, realmente sacaba una parte de él nunca antes vista por su amiga.

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas? Estoy igual que siempre.

— No me lo parece. Jamás te había visto sonriendo así, además, hasta estás descuidando tu trabajo por culpa de tu “amorcito”. —Tras esas palabras, Hanji le mostró a Levi una considerable cantidad de hojas de papel, que puso sobre su escritorio. —¿Adivina quién mandó a imprimir cien copias del informe para la junta, en lugar de diez?

— ¡Maldita sea! Espero que el viejo no se entere. —Mencionó refiriéndose a su jefe, quien de seguro le reprendería si llegara a saber de su error. Aunque realmente no le importaba, simplemente quería ahorrarse la molestia de escuchar el sermón.

—No te preocupes, fui la primera en llegar a la impresora. Solo por esta vez salvaré tu trasero, entiendo que estés emocionado con tu noviazgo, pero tienes que poner atención a tu trabajo.

— Hanji, ya te he dicho mil veces que no tengo pareja. Jamás sería tan estúpido como para tener una relación con un tipo a quien jamás he visto en persona. ¡Es ridículo!

— Y aún así, ese tipo te ha hecho más feliz en este poco tiempo, que lo que tus conquistas de una noche lo hicieron jamás. —Hanji le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de su escritorio, dejándole con ese pensamiento.

Era cierto, esa extraña relación que se basaba únicamente en intercambio de pensamientos, sentimientos y tener alguien con quien desahogarse al final del día y a quien compartirle las cosas más triviales de su vida; había sido infinitamente más satisfactoria que cualquier sesión de sexo desenfrenado que hubiese tenido alguna vez.

Entonces, Levi pensó que si era tan grato de ese modo, una vez que finalmente comenzaran a salir, iba a ser muchísimo mejor. De pronto se planteó todo un futuro al lado de ese hombre tan especial. Se imaginó viviendo con él, llegando de la oficina y siendo recibido con una deliciosa cena. Se imaginó acurrucado en el sofá, viendo una película y bebiendo chocolate caliente. Y también pensó en las maravillosas noches de sexo que podrían pasar. Pensó en lo excitante que sería tocar aquellos abdominales, y ser abrazado por sus fornidos brazos.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba fantaseando, se avergonzó bastante consigo mismo, pero el sentimiento no le duró demasiado, tras percatarse de algo mucho más importante. ¿Estaría realmente enamorado? ¿Sería así como se sentía estarlo? Se preguntaba con algo de preocupación, pero también satisfecho, ya que eso era lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

Fue entonces, que Levi decidió que ya era suficiente de relacionarse únicamente por mensajes, pero siendo que Erwin no mostraba señales de querer verse en persona, Levi pensó que tal vez si se lo proponía era precipitarse demasiado. Como no sabía nada de relaciones románticas, y no quería arruinar esa oportunidad de oro que la vida le presentaba, decidió ir poco a poco; pero sin dejar de dar un paso adelante hacia su tan ansiada relación.

Esa noche, se encontraban conversando como de costumbre por mensajes. Erwin le comentó que ya había cenado y se encontraba tranquilamente en su cama, leyendo un libro. Levi por su parte, ya había tomado una decisión, así que sabiendo que no interrumpiría nada importante, marcó el número de Erwin para llamarlo por teléfono.

 _“¿Hola, Levi?”_ Se escuchó una profunda y varonil voz, que logró derretirlo y emocionarlo por igual. Levi no se esperaba para nada, que la voz de Erwin fuese tan sensual. En ese momento pensó que Erwin definitivamente era el hombre perfecto para él.

—Pensé en que jamás habíamos conversado por teléfono; así que podríamos empezar a hacerlo.

 _“¡Tienes toda la razón! Hace varios meses nos conocemos y jamás se nos ocurrió.”_ El hombre al otro lado de la línea, rio melodiosamente. _“Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, tienes una hermosa voz, Levi.”_

—Creí que ya era hora de tener un trato más… íntimo.

_“Oh… concuerdo contigo, ¿y de qué te gustaría hablar?...”_

El plan de Levi había resultado ser todo un éxito. A partir de ese día, continuaron hablando por teléfono. Erwin le llamaba antes de entrar a trabajar, deseándole un bonito día. Ese contacto más personal, hacía que el tan ansiado saludo por las mañanas, fuera mucho más significativo; así que Levi pasaba de muy buen humor la mayoría del día. Y por las noches, conversaban de infinidad de temas distintos. Incluso tuvieron la idea de “leer juntos”, por lo que Levi pasaba una hora todas las noches, escuchando a Erwin leerle el libro que habían escogido entre los dos.

Así continuaron por otros tres meses. Ya había pasado medio año desde que habían comenzado a hablar, y se tenían muchísima confianza. Pero a esas alturas, Levi estaba realmente preocupado, ya que no le quedaba duda de que, esa vez sí se había enamorado de verdad. Adoraba todo de Erwin: su sentido del humor, su amabilidad, su caballerosidad, su responsabilidad. La manera en que lo trataba, como si fuera la persona más importante en su vida. El rubio se aseguraba de que Levi tuviese suficientes horas de sueño, de que comiera saludablemente y a sus horas, y también de ofrecerle compañía y apoyo constantes.

Erwin definitivamente era un sueño hecho realidad, y si al principio Levi se imaginaba estando junto a él, solo porque le atraía físicamente; luego de medio año, estaba convencido de que quería estar con él, porque se había enamorado perdidamente de su perfecta personalidad, modales y manera de ser. Era un hombre que le inspiraba confianza, a quien deseaba seguir a donde quisiera que fuese. Era alguien que tenía visión y metas, que tenía ambición y curiosidad. Levi se visualizaba inclusive pasando el resto de su vida con él.

Así que, ya no pudiendo soportarlo más, llegó la hora de hacerle la tan ansiada propuesta:

—Erwin…

_“Dime, Levi.”_

—Desde hace casi siete meses, hablamos a diario, sabemos hasta cosas grotescas el uno del otro, ¡vamos que el otro día hasta te hablé mientras estaba cagando! —Erwin rio enérgicamente al escucharlo. Era cierto, ya se tenían ese grado de confianza, en el que se hablaban de cosas incómodas o íntimas como esa.

_“Siete meses que he disfrutado como no tienes idea Levi. Cada día espero ansiosamente por seguir hablando contigo y conocernos más.”_

— Espera, eso no es lo que quiero decir rubio. Mi punto es, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que nos conozcamos en persona de una vez por todas? Me parece ridículo que más de medio año después, lo único que hemos visto el uno del otro sean las fotografías en la aplicación de citas.

_“Oh…”_

—Maldita sea Erwin, no sé qué demonios hiciste conmigo, pero necesito que nos encontremos, mientras más pronto mejor.

_“Lo siento Levi, he sido un tonto todo este tiempo. Pensé que eras alguien muy reservado y que eras tu quien no deseaba que nos viésemos en persona. Sinceramente ahora me siento como todo un idiota, jamás pensé que te sintieras de esa manera. La verdad es que si por mí fuese, te hubiese pedido una cita la misma semana en la que nos conocimos.”_

—¿Qué? ¿Pero no eras tú quien…? —Si Erwin estaba avergonzado y sintiéndose como todo un tonto, no había palabras para describir lo que Levi estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se había perdido meses y meses de geniales citas, solo porque estaba “respetando” a Erwin, con el afán de no arruinar las cosas con él, y resultaba que Erwin estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

 _“Al parecer somos un par de tontos.”_ Erwin rio animadamente, olvidando toda la vergüenza. _“Ya que las cosas están claras, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo Levi? Ansío por fin poder verte de frente y tomarte de las manos, me gustaría mucho poder acariciar tu rostro también, y no sabes cuántas veces he deseado poder besarte…”_

Habiendo esclarecido la situación, las cosas con Erwin realmente escalaron rápido. Con la edad que tenían, era normal que no se vieran envueltos en los “rituales” que practicaba la gente más joven, como pedir ser pareja oficialmente, o declarar su amor por el otro con bombos y platillos. Por la manera en la que se trataban, era más que evidente estaban enamorados el uno del otro. No se llamaban por apodos melosos, y tampoco le tenían un nombre a lo que compartían, inclusive Levi siempre le negaba a su amiga el hecho de tener una pareja. Pero a pesar de todo, lo que tenían era mucho más real de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese tenido con otras personas anteriormente.

_“¿Levi? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?”_

—No, claro que no… Entonces, ¿te parece si nos vemos este fin de semana?

_“No tengo turno en la estación este fin de semana, así que me parece perfecto. Hace mucho quiero que vayamos a mi restaurante favorito, sé que te gustará mucho. Te enviaré la dirección y nos encontraremos allá para la hora del almuerzo este sábado. Después podemos decidir qué hacer luego de comer. ¿De acuerdo?”_

—Nos veremos allá entonces. —Contestó Levi secamente, antes de colgar el teléfono.

No podía creer que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, conocería al hombre de sus sueños; aquel a quien había comenzado a querer locamente, era la primera vez que se sentía así por alguien. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, el no haberse visto en persona en todo ese tiempo, probablemente había contribuido a que ese cariño que surgió entre los dos, se afianzara; ya que estaba basado únicamente en lo que ambos eran en el fondo, no en contacto físico.

Al día siguiente, Levi le dio las buenas nuevas a su amiga, que de todas formas siempre le preguntaba si había algún avance con Erwin.

—¡Te felicito, Levi! Hasta que al fin podrás estar junto a tu hombre. ¡Ya era hora! —Le molestó Hanji, haciendo mofa de su situación, pero verdaderamente feliz por él.

—Tampoco es para que hagas una algarabía de esto, escandalosa.

— Pues que el casanova Ackerman, haya decidido sentar cabeza, es todo un escándalo. Dejando eso de lado, te debo una disculpa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sinceramente no esperaba que las cosas con Erwin fuesen a salir tan bien. Siempre pensé que eras demasiado superficial y que debido ello no ibas a encontrar nadie acorde con tus exigencias, pero estaba equivocada. Al final tenías razón, era solo cuestión de buscar y no desesperar, tomando cualquier otra opción. Discúlpame por haber dudado de ti.

— Espero que te metas en tu cabezota hueca de ahora en adelante, que Levi Ackerman siempre tiene la razón.

— En fin, hoy iré contigo a tu casa para que planeemos lo que te pondrás el día de tu cita.

— ¿Estás loca? No dejaré que pongas tus sucias manos en mi ropa.

Aunque a pesar de esas palabras, Levi sí agradecía el apoyo de su amiga, y esa tarde, al finalizar su jornada laboral, ambos tomaron rumbo al apartamento de Levi, donde dedicaron un buen rato a seleccionar el mejor atuendo, con el que Levi dejaría a su “novio” boquiabierto.

Continuará…


	3. III. Realidad

El sábado, Levi se levantó muy temprano para prepararse para su cita. Primero tomó un desayuno ligero, luego limpió su departamento, se bañó muy bien y se colocó el atuendo que había escogido junto a su amiga. Se trataba de una camisa negra con cuello alto, que además le quedaba bastante ajustada al cuerpo, lo cual favorecía mucho a que se notara su esbelta figura. Usó unos jeans azul oscuro y una chaqueta de mezclilla clara para contrastar, además, según Hanji, combinaba con sus ojos.

Luego de haberse peinado y perfumado, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo hacia la dirección que Erwin le había enviado. Estaba muy emocionado, sentía que era el inicio de una nueva vida para él. Durante el camino iba reflexionando, que en realidad no se arrepentía de cómo había vivido hasta el momento. Siempre disfrutó lo que hacía con los hombres con los que solo se involucraba sexualmente, y hasta hacía un tiempo, no le había hecho falta tener una pareja real, y sentía que era mejor así. Ya habiendo vivido todo eso, y tras perder el interés por ese modo de vida; podría dedicarse exclusivamente a Erwin, llegar a enamorarse por completo y vivir una buena vida juntos.

Levi llegó al lugar con quince minutos de anticipación, ya que de las ansias que sentía, había salido muy temprano de su casa. Pero esperar no le molestó, aunque hubiese tenido que ahuyentar al mesero más de una vez, para que dejara de ofrecerle cosas mientras esperaba. Aquel momento a solas antes de su tan ansiado encuentro, le sirvió para planear qué iba a hacer y a decir cuando Erwin llegara.

Como Levi no era muy sociable que se dijera, temía echar a perder su primera impresión. Aunque él y Erwin ya se conocían muy bien, y a Erwin jamás le molestó que fuera algo malcriado y con la boca bastante sucia; no quería soltar algún improperio de buenas a primeras. A pesar de que Levi no era el tipo de persona que se ponía nervioso y, por el contrario, podía enfrentar lo que fuese que se le presentara tranquilamente; no estaba de más ser precavido, al ser una experiencia nueva para él.

Aunque Levi definitivamente no se esperaba, que todo lo que había planeado decir, no le iría a servir para nada.

—Lamento la demora Levi, ¿has esperado mucho? — Finalmente, aquella ya tan familiar voz, y que dicho sea de paso, sonaba mucho más agradable en persona que por teléfono; anunció la llegada del hombre de quien se había llegado a enamorar.

— No te preocupes, yo fui quien llegó…

Levi se encontraba sentado de espaldas a la entrada del restaurante, por lo que tuvo que voltearse al escuchar a Erwin; mas no terminó lo que estaba diciendo, de la impresión que le dio lo que encontró…

— De todas formas, me disculpo, llegué justo a la hora. Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho esperándome. Podré sonar algo anticuado, pero me tomé mucho tiempo para arreglarme porque estaba nervioso. —Erwin le sonrió cálidamente, y tomó asiento frente a él— Por cierto, te ves muy apuesto Levi. Ya me lo esperaba por tus fotos, pero realmente te ves muy bien en persona, estoy sin aliento.

— ¿Erwin?

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Levi? —El rubio no dejaba de sonreírle.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? No me digas que me estuviste tomando el pelo todo este tiempo.

—¿Listos para ordenar señor? Veo que ya llegó su acompañante. —Antes de que Erwin pudiese contestar, el mesero se acercó nuevamente a la mesa.

—¡No, no estamos listos! Y si sigues insistiéndome con lo mismo, no respondo de lo que te vaya a pasar. —Casi le gritó Levi, totalmente exasperado de que los hubiese interrumpido.

—Perdona, cuando estemos listos para ordenar te llamaremos. —Se disculpó Erwin, bastante avergonzado, pero más que todo confundido por la actitud de su acompañante. —Levi, no entiendo…

—¿No entiendes? —Levi sacó su teléfono celular y buscó la aplicación de citas, abriendo el perfil de Erwin, el cual había repasado un millón de veces desde que lo conocía. Navegó hasta la fotografía que más le gustaba y se la mostró. —¿En qué te pareces tú a esta persona?

—¡Oh! Eso… ya veo, lo lamento, creo que omití mencionarlo. Esas fotografías me las tomé más de un año antes de conocernos, no suelo fotografiarme y tampoco utilizaba mucho la aplicación de citas, por lo que nunca actualizaba mi perfil. Disculpa, es cierto que me veo algo diferente.

— ¿Algo diferente? —Repitió en tono sarcástico— ¿Ya eras… así, cuando nos conocimos?

— ¿Así? ¿Te refieres a que he ganado un poco de peso?

—¿Un poco de peso? Erwin, en las fotografías tienes abdominales y se te marca la mandíbula, ahora no hay señales de eso por ninguna parte…

—De acuerdo, he ganado mucho peso. —Admitió Erwin riendo nerviosamente— Sí, _esto_ no pasó recientemente. —Erwin tomó su barriga con ambas manos— Déjame contarte qué fue lo que ocurrió…

* * *

Erwin Smith, siempre fue una persona muy atlética, le encantaba ejercitarse y por eso poseía un cuerpo bastante trabajado, que era la envidia de muchos y el deseo de otros. Además, Erwin tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Esas dos características combinadas, fueron lo que lo hicieron que se interesara por la profesión de policía. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró entrar a la academia, poco después se graduó con honores y fue asignado al departamento de policía central; el más importante de la ciudad.

Durante toda su juventud, Erwin llevó una vida relativamente normal. Gracias a su buen cuerpo y su apuesto rostro, nunca le fue difícil conseguir pareja, mujeres u hombres. Así que tuvo algunas relaciones románticas, aunque nada muy duradero, ya que tenía un gran defecto: al rubio le apasionaba mucho más, concentrarse en sus intereses y en su trabajo. Como consumía la mayoría de su tiempo en eso, terminaba descuidando a sus parejas, quienes le dejaban. O simplemente el amor se acababa, debido a que no pasaban suficiente tiempo juntos.

Ya cerca de cumplir sus treinta años, decidió que iba siendo hora de tomarse más en serio lo del romance, y buscar una pareja con quien pudiese llevar una vida. Creyó haberle encontrado, justo en su lugar de trabajo. Hacía bastante tiempo que Erwin se había encariñado con uno de sus compañeros, quien era uno de los oficiales a su cargo, ya que para ese entonces, Erwin comandaba un pequeño grupo de policías.

Comenzaron como iguales, pero Erwin fue ascendiendo y terminó teniendo un rango mayor en el departamento. Con años de trabajar juntos, salir de vez en cuando, coleccionando experiencias y victorias; se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos, hasta que un día simplemente sucedió: Se encontraban en la casa de Erwin, tomándose unas cervezas mientras veían un partido de baseball, y el calor del momento dio paso a que se iniciara una apasionada sesión de besos, que terminó en sexo.

A partir de ese momento, Erwin y su subordinado, entablaron una bonita y sólida relación amorosa. Erwin realmente pensaba que él era la persona con quien iba a pasar el resto de su vida, y también lo deseaba. Tenían muchísimo en común, se llevaban muy bien y además, rebosaban en camaradería y confianza. Erwin incluso ya estaba preparándose para pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Sin embargo, ninguno de sus planes se pudo dar. Uno de los operativos se complicó, y tanto Erwin como el resto de sus oficiales, se vieron involucrados en un tiroteo. Al final la victoria fue suya, lograron atrapar a los criminales que se les opusieron, pero Erwin no salió totalmente ileso de aquella situación. Recibió un impacto de bala en su pierna, que resultó en el final de su trabajo como oficial de policía; al menos temporalmente.

La recuperación de aquella herida, hizo que Erwin alejara a su pareja de su lado, ya que no quería ser una carga para él. Pensó en que lo mejor para los dos, era separarse, ya que bien podría tomarle más de un año en sanar y jamás le pediría a su pareja que le esperara o que se involucrara en lo que fuese que le esperaría, desde que comenzó su proceso de curación.

En todo el tiempo que le había tomado sanar, Erwin tuvo que suspender por completo los complejos entrenamientos y exhaustivas rutinas de ejercicio que solía hacer. Y la terapia que llevaba para volver a caminar sin ayuda de las muletas, únicamente se enfocaba en recuperar su movilidad, mas no a ejercitarse. Además, al estar incapacitado para trabajar, no tenía mucho más que hacer, que sentarse a leer o ver televisión todo el día, consumiendo golosinas y comida congelada; que le hicieron comenzar a ganar unos kilos.

Con el pasar de los meses, ese estilo de vida sedentario, únicamente le hizo ir perdiendo más condición y musculatura. Aunque eso no le molestaba realmente, pensó que aunque siempre le gustó cuidar de su apariencia, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para relajarse un poco y comer todo lo que siempre quiso, y que hasta ese momento no podía hacerlo, debido a su profesión. Así que simplemente se dejó llevar, disfrutando enormemente aquellos placeres culinarios que se había negado por tantos años. Incluso, cuando ya no le dolía tanto mantenerse de pie, comenzó a preparar sus propias recetas en casa, y se convirtió en uno de sus pasatiempos, cocinar nuevos platillos todo el tiempo.

Poco más de un año después, completamente recuperado, pero con la advertencia de que no podría volver a hacer trabajo de campo debido a su lesión; Erwin regresó a la estación de policía. Dados a sus buenos antecedentes y como de por sí ya era un hecho antes de haber sido herido; Erwin había sido ascendido a jefe de esa estación, por lo tanto, solo haría trabajo de escritorio de todos modos.

Muchos dirían, que Erwin pasó a ser el típico cliché de policía de las series de televisión: son sobrepeso, sentado frente a una computadora todo el día y en ocasiones comiendo donas o pastelillos que le obsequiaban sus subordinados. Pero realmente jamás le preocupó, ya que, aunque se daba sus lujos con respecto a la comida y no hacía tanto ejercicio como antes, Erwin siempre procuraba comer balanceado, y salir a caminar un poco, aunque prefería levantar pesas en su casa.

El rubio había adquirido un buen equipo, que le permitía mantenerse fuerte y por eso tampoco le era tan difícil movilizarse y no sufría de graves complicaciones de salud. Únicamente los dolores que de cuando en cuando le causaba su lesión, por eso era que tampoco podía caminar demasiado, o correr.

Se podía decir que, para su talla, Erwin era sumamente saludable, además como su autoestima siempre fue de hierro, y en realidad no le desagradaban las curvas que había ido acumulando en su cuerpo; simplemente se hizo a la idea de que esa iba a ser su nueva apariencia. Salvo por algunos comentarios burlescos de unos cuantos de sus amigos y conocidos, generalmente nadie se metía con su peso tampoco, y cuando lo hacían, Erwin simplemente se tomaba todo con humor.

La primera vez que alguien realmente se vio contrariado por su cuerpo, fue ese momento, en el que finalmente había quedado para conocer al hombre con el que había estado tratando de entablar una relación amorosa, por más de medio año.

Para Erwin, ser gordo se había convertido en algo sin importancia, él no extrañaba sus abdominales ni sus brazos y piernas marcados, ya hacía mucho los había perdido de todas formas. Había aprendido a aceptar e incluso a amar, la suavidad, las curvas y marcas de su cuerpo. Así que cuando decidió re abrir su viejo perfil en aquella aplicación, jamás pensó en que tenía que cambiar sus fotografías, que en realidad tenían más de tres años de estar allí. Para él era indiferente, ser gordo o atlético, sin un brazo o sin una pierna, él seguiría siendo él mismo y siempre se había amado fuese como fuese. Erwin siempre estuvo orgulloso de la persona que era, y eso era más que suficiente para ser feliz.

Por ello, a pesar de que Erwin había querido conocer a Levi en persona desde que comenzaron a hablarse, estaba satisfecho, ya que, con Levi, había entablado una relación basada en lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sin el físico de por medio. Como Levi no era tan comunicativo, era sumamente serio y hasta parecía que le desagradaba tratar con la mayoría de gente; Erwin pensó que no era buena idea forzarlo a verse cara a cara de todas formas.

Tampoco tenía mucho afán, a pesar de que Erwin había descuidado a sus parejas la mayor parte de su vida, nunca se apresuró en el proceso de “conquista”. Tal vez era por su crianza, pero a él le gustaba ir lentamente, conocer a la persona, enamorarse poco a poco de su esencia y finalmente, consumar la relación carnalmente. Para Erwin, lo más importante, estaba en el interior y con Levi, había forjado lo que para él, era probablemente la relación más verdadera que había llegado a tener. Ya que se habían enamorado el uno del otro, por cómo eran y como se llevaban; no por apariencias ni sexo como muchas otras parejas.

Erwin se sentía dichoso, ya que en el pasado, muchas personas se habían enamorado de él por su apariencia, siendo alto, fornido y apuesto. Muchos solo buscaban pasar un rato de sexo con él, a otros ni siquiera les había interesado conocerlo realmente. Con Levi, finalmente alguien se había enamorado de él, por quien era, por ser la persona de quien estaba sumamente orgulloso.

O al menos eso creyó, hasta que vio la reacción de Levi ese día. Jamás pensó que un detalle como ese fuera a molestarle a Levi. A pesar de que su amado no era muy romántico, ni dulce; Erwin podía sentir que sí lo quería. Erwin estaba muy seguro de que la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Levi, eran recíprocos al cien por ciento.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Continuará…

* * *

**Intenté mantener la incógnita sobre el secreto de Erwin en los primeros capítulos, pero creo que muchos ya se lo podían imaginar, saben que amo esta temática y la mayoría de los que me leen, me conocieron por “My lovely piece of cake” mi fic más famoso.**

**Si me siguen en Facebook, tal vez recuerden que hace mucho tiempo, una vez les pregunté si les interesaba leer otro fic de Fatwin, pero con un enfoque diferente; ya que me había caído una idea, mientras leía unas confesiones en otra página. Todo mundo me dijo que sí les gustaría, y en realidad lo había empezado a escribir hace mucho (mentira, solo tenía como un párrafo :v )**

**En fin, la idea de este fic, por si aún no lo captan, es mostrar lo que pasa cuando la persona con sobrepeso, no tiene inseguridades y tiene mucho amor propio; pero la pareja es la que no puede aceptar su físico. Totalmente distinto a MLPOC. Aquí Erwin no va a comer por tristeza, ni a darse atracones por ansiedad, no se preocupen de que vayan a sufrir con el gordito depresivo esta vez.**

**Ojalá que les guste la idea y me sigan leyendo.**


	4. IV. Aceptación

— Levi, lamento no haber mencionado lo de mi apariencia anteriormente, realmente no pensé que fuese algo relevante. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera lo pensé.

— ¡Claro que es relevante! He estado durante más de medio año hablando con una persona totalmente distinta a la que me imaginaba.

— Entiendo que puedas haberte sentido un poco, engañado. Pero sigo siendo yo mismo, me atrevo a decir que me conoces más de lo que ninguna otra persona me conoce a este punto. Soy yo, el Erwin real con quien has hablado todo este tiempo. —Intentó explicarle, lo que para él era tan evidente, pero para Levi parecía ser el fin del mundo.

—Espera aquí, tengo que ir al baño. Puedes ir pidiendo lo que quieras para almorzar, ese bastardo ya ha esperado lo suficiente. —Le indicó señalando al mesero que continuaba a la expectativa de tomar su orden.

Levi se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se sentía estafado y defraudado; pero también confundido. Porque realmente quería a Erwin, en serio se había enamorado de él, y el rubio tenía toda la razón. Obviando ese enorme estómago, las gruesas piernas y abultados brazos, ignorando su cara redonda y su papada, que ocultaba todo rastro del hombre que se imaginó por tantos meses; seguía siendo el Erwin que había logrado que se ilusionara y que incluso deseara una vida junto a él.

¡Pero estaba gordo!

Se miró al espejo, sin saber qué hacer. Lavó su rostro para intentar serenarse y tomar una decisión con más calma. No podía simplemente huir de ahí y no volver a hablar con Erwin nunca más. La sola idea de no volver a escuchar sus risas, de no volver a compartir su día a día con él, de no planear más un futuro a su lado; le aterraba. Todo lo que había construido en su imaginación y sus sentimientos, eran reales. La única mentira, eran aquellos abdominales de hierro, que ahora se encontraban totalmente ocultos, bajo un redondo vientre y rollos de grasa.

—¡Maldita sea! — Se quejó, dando un golpe a la pared, lo que hizo que uno de los comensales, quien se estaba lavando las manos, le mirara con susto y confusión.

—¿Qué mierda me ves? Métete en tus propios asuntos. —El hombre no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, y salió rápidamente del baño, dejando a Levi y su dilema solos.

¿Realmente era tan importante el hecho de que Erwin no fuera para nada su tipo? ¿En serio eso cambiaba todo? ¿Era su amor era tan superficial, que podía desaparecer ante la visión de aquel cuerpo?

Se sentía muy traicionado, y también le enojaba que las palabras de su amiga Hanji, comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza sin cesar. La podía escuchar claramente diciéndole que “lo que importaba era el interior”, que “esperaba que aprendiera su lección” y que “debía dejar de esperar que el hombre perfecto llegara a su vida”. Incluso ya se imaginaba, lo mucho que la mujer lo iba a comenzar a fastidiar con sus “te lo dije”; cuando se enterara de la verdad.

Levi regresó junto a Erwin, sin haber podido tomar una decisión; y se asustó por un momento al percatarse de que el rubio ya no se encontraba en el asiento en donde lo había dejado. Por unos segundos pensó que Erwin lo había dejado plantado en el lugar, hasta que volteando a ver hacia todas direcciones, encontró que simplemente se había cambiado de mesa.

— Me tomé la libertad de ordenar por ti, sinceramente mi intención desde el principio era hacerlo de ese modo, ya que este es mi restaurante favorito y quería recomendarte los mejores platillos. —Erwin le sonrió cálidamente, en un intento de suavizar la situación.

— ¿Por qué el cambio de mesa?

— Ah… Verás, la mesa en la que estabas tiene los asientos fijos y es algo estrecha, esta mesa es mucho más cómoda.

— Ya veo… —Levi enarcó una ceja y le miró con algo de disgusto. Erwin no era solamente gordo, era _tan_ gordo, que inclusive tenía que cambiarse de mesa. Aunque para ser justo, pensó que de todas formas los asientos sí eran muy estrechos y él mismo no tenía problema solo porque era muy delgado y bajo de estatura.

—Levi, no quiero que pretendamos que nada ha pasado. Entiendo perfectamente que te hayas sentido un poco burlado, por no haberte comentado sobre mi apariencia actual; pero sigo firme en lo que te dije: yo soy yo, Erwin Smith. El mismo que sueña contigo todas las noches y que espera con ansias el amanecer, para poder darte los buenos días. El mismo con el que has planeado hacer mil cosas divertidas, el mismo Erwin que está completamente enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No es eso mucho más importante? ¿No es eso lo que realmente importa?

— Lo sé… ¡Créeme que lo entiendo! Pero, mierda… entiende tú, esto es algo que debo asimilar.

— ¿Cambia esto las cosas entre nosotros? ¿Quieres terminar nuestra relación? Lo entenderé si así lo deseas…

—No quiero tomar esa decisión impulsivamente. Pero Erwin, tampoco puedo decir que estoy muy contento acerca de cómo me hizo sentir esta _sorpresa_. Para ser honesto, en este momento no estoy seguro de nada, aunque tampoco quiero que pienses que todo lo que hemos pasado fue una mentira. No soy ninguna clase de patán que juega con los sentimientos e ilusiones de la gente, y créeme, que jamás hubiese desperdiciado tanto tiempo de mi vida, si hubiese estado mintiendo con respecto a lo que siento.

—Lo entiendo, y te agradezco que hayas regresado, honestamente tuve un poco de temor de que te hubieses ido, con la excusa de que usarías el baño. —Admitió algo avergonzado por desconfiar de Levi.

— Solo un malnacido haría eso…

— Conozco a muchas personas que jamás se darían la oportunidad con alguien como yo. Pero si lo haces, si decides estar a mi lado; te prometo que seguiré tratándote como lo he venido haciendo y que cumpliré todos los deseos y planes que teníamos. —Le prometió seriamente, mirándole directo a los ojos, transmitiéndole gran confianza. —Por ahora mejor comamos, con el estómago lleno te sentirás mejor para tomar una decisión.

Con todo ese discurso, y viendo la seguridad con la que Erwin hablaba, Levi realmente comenzó a calmarse. Incluso pudo obviar las redondas formas del rostro de Erwin que tanto le estaban molestando, para concentrarse en sus preciosos ojos azules, su sonrisa perfecta y la calidez que emanaba al hablar sobre todos los planes que habían hecho durante todos esos meses.

Además, gordo y todo, pero tenía que admitir que tenía un excelente gusto para vestir. Erwin se había colocado una camisa blanca de manga larga, con las mangas arremangadas y sobre esta, un chaleco azul a cuadros, muy elegante y fino. Un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro y su cabello perfectamente peinado, terminaban el _look_ fresco y casual; impropio de personas con esa contextura física.

Nuevamente las palabras de Hanji resonaron en sus oídos: _“A veces solo tenemos que conocer a las personas, para comenzar a verlas por lo que realmente son, y cuando eso pasa, nuestros ojos descubren su belleza.”_

¿Sería posible para él, comenzar a obviar el cuerpo de Erwin? Toda su vida siempre despreció a las personas que tenían esa apariencia, incluso aquellos muchísimo más delgados pero que ni por asomo llegaban a la categoría de “cuerpo escultural”, que era el único que Levi aceptaba en sus parejas sexuales. ¿Cómo iba ahora a cambiar años de repudio hacia las personas con sobrepeso? ¿Era el amor tan poderoso como para hacerlo posible?

Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de ello, cuando llegó el mesero con una bandeja repleta con diferentes platillos que colocó sobre la mesa. Erwin le indicó que, como le gustaban muchas cosas del menú, quería que probara de todo.

Levi sabía hacia donde iba todo eso: probaría un poco de cada cosa y quedaría lleno rápidamente, entonces Erwin aprovecharía para darse el atracón del día, contribuyendo a que toda esa grasa que lo cubría, se quedara allí, y seguramente hasta se acumulara más. Aunque probablemente eran sus prejuicios jugándole sucio a su mente, solo eso podía imaginarse.

No le quedaba duda de porqué Erwin había desaparecido por completo su atlética figura. La comida no era nada fuera de lo normal, hasta eran platillos sanos y balanceados; pero no había cuerpo que pudiese procesar la cantidad exagerada de calorías, que tanta comida le podía proporcionar.

Con ese pensamiento, Levi realmente no estaba disfrutando su almuerzo. Erwin le indicaba lo que era cada plato, con entusiasmo y a la expectativa de que Levi lo probara y diera su veredicto. La comida estaba deliciosa, pero Levi se encontraba demasiado molesto e incómodo con toda aquella situación. Murmuraba unas cuantas palabras de aprobación, solo para que Erwin no se diera cuenta de cómo se estaba sintiendo, y proseguía con el siguiente plato.

Cuando hubo probado de todo un poco, le indicó a Erwin cuál de los platos le había gustado más, aunque realmente escogió cualquiera, ya que no había puesto atención. Tomó ese plato para sí mismo y Erwin tomó otro que era su preferido. El rubio comenzó a comer con entusiasmo, mostrándose realmente contento y disfrutando su comida enormemente. Pero Levi solo podía verlo con molestia, pensando en el perfecto cuerpo que se había perdido producto de esa manera de comer.

Sin embargo, Levi comenzó a sentirse bastante confundido. Por ratos, se concentraba en lo hermosa que sonaba la voz de Erwin cuando hablaba, en el brillo infantil de sus ojos al conversar con entusiasmo, en lo tierno que se veía al disfrutar de su comida y hasta en lo divertido que se movían sus redondas mejillas cuando masticaba. Sus emociones fluctuaban mucho entre enojo y fascinación, y no entendía qué le estaba pasando.

Erwin por su parte, era bastante perceptivo y para él, la molestia de Levi no había pasado desapercibida. Pero prefería no decir nada y continuar con la velada, aunque fuese incómodo para él. Levi le había hecho sentir realmente mal con su reacción. Pero Erwin también entendía que, en cierto modo, aunque no le había mentido, había omitido información que para la mayoría de la gente era importante. Así que no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle nada, y más bien, pensó que la mejor estrategia era intentar que pasara un rato agradable.

Y a veces parecía que le funcionaba, Levi se veía calmo por ratos y fruncía el ceño profundamente en otras ocasiones. Erwin nunca se percató, de que mientras hablaba, iba tomando plato tras plato de los que había ordenado, consumiéndolos con rapidez, a pesar de su incesable charla; y eso solo hacía que Levi se disgustara más con él. Tampoco se dio cuenta, de qué era exactamente, lo que hacía que Levi se calmara y a veces incluso parara de masticar, para quedársele viendo fijamente.

Hacia el final del almuerzo, Levi pensó que muy probablemente no iba a poder con esa situación. Acostumbrarse a estar con una persona así, era difícil para él y ya estaba planeando cómo decirle a Erwin que lo suyo no podría continuar y resignarse a una vida sin él, aunque fuese difícil al principio. Sin embargo, mientras Erwin ordenaba un postre, Levi respiró profundamente y se tomó la última oportunidad, para imaginarse lo que le esperaba si dejaba a Erwin y en realidad, no le gustó nada.

De solo pensar lo vacíos que volverían a ser sus días, de solo imaginar que no iba a llegar a cumplir los sueños que tenía con Erwin, su estómago se revolvía. Si cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba al Erwin que había conocido por tanto tiempo, podía sonreír internamente y sentir el cálido amor que había estado cultivando por tantos meses. Y entonces lo vio, justo cuando Erwin hincaba el diente alegremente a su postre, Levi pudo entender que, ese Erwin era el mismo que tenía al frente. Al que había comenzado a querer.

Definitivamente no podía dejarlo, de ninguna manera se iba a permitir sabotearse a sí mismo y a su felicidad. Entonces, se planteó otra perspectiva, una que desde su punto de vista, era beneficiosa para ambos:

—Erwin, ¿estarías dispuesto a bajar de peso por mí?

—¿Disculpa? —Erwin no se esperaba ese tipo de propuesta, así que no pudo reaccionar de otro modo, más que dejando caer su tenedor, mientras intentaba que Levi repitiera lo que acababa de decir, en el remoto caso de que sus oídos le hubiesen engañado.

— En serio me gustas Erwin, y todo lo que hemos planeado, quiero que se convierta en una realidad. Pero tienes que entender que yo me había hecho una imagen física de ti, que no calza con lo que estoy viendo en este momento. Tal vez, no puedas volver a ser como eras antes, pero ¿podrías bajar un poco no crees?

—Ya veo…

Erwin lo pensó por un momento y realmente no le pareció tan irracional lo que Levi pedía. Después de todo, se sentía culpable por haber sido tan descuidado, de nunca mencionarle a Levi que ya no se veía como en sus fotografías. Y también entendía que cada persona tenía sus preferencias a la hora de la atracción física.

Pero, por otro lado, él realmente estaba conforme con su estilo de vida. Y no era como que no se ejercitara o no comiera saludablemente, simplemente se dejaba llevar con la cantidad y uno que otro gusto de vez en cuando. Lo que no le gustaba de aquella propuesta, era el hecho de tener que cambiar por alguien, ya que él se amaba tal y como era, y esperaba encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera igual.

Entonces, pensó que podría jugar la carta de Levi en su contra: se comprometería a lo que Levi le proponía, y con eso ganaría tiempo; en el que le demostraría que, sin importar su apariencia, su amor por él era real y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo…

— Lo haré.

— ¿En serio?

— Pero con una condición. Prométeme que no te aferrarás a la esperanza de que vuelva a ser como antes, si en algún momento sientes que definitivamente no podemos estar juntos debido a mi apariencia, me lo dirás.

— Me parece justo. Realmente no quiero engañarte Erwin, ni engañarme a mí mismo. —Admitió— Ninguno de los dos se lo merece, pero tampoco puedo dejarme llevar y ser un idiota que pierde lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, por una tontería como esta. —Levi se dejó decir algo muy empalagoso para ser él, y se sorprendió consigo mismo, ya que era la primera vez que le decía algo así a alguien.

— Eso me alivia mucho, Levi. Yo en cambio, prometo que voy a esforzarme para que ambos seamos felices. —Erwin le sonrió, levantando su rechoncho dedo meñique frente a él.

Levi no pudo evitar olvidarse de toda su molestia y obviar por un instante, que el hombre frente a sí no era quien él había estado esperando; ya que estaba más concentrado en que no se notara que su corazón había comenzado a palpitar salvajemente, ante una visión que le había parecido de lo más tierna y adorable.

Recuperando la compostura rápidamente, Levi extendió su más bien pequeño y delgadísimo meñique, atrapando el de Erwin con el.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar, que dos viejos de más de treinta años, sellarían sus promesas con el meñique? —Se burló Levi, sintiéndose realmente relajado y contento por primera vez en toda la velada. Pero más que todo, cayendo en cuenta de que Erwin lo atrapaba de una manera en la que, solo podía dejarse llevar y confiar en que todo iba a salir bien al final.

— ¿Quién lo diría? —Se rio Erwin, satisfecho con como habían acabado las cosas. Y ya maquinando en su mente, todo lo que haría para que Levi se olvidara de su apariencia y se concentrara en sus sentimientos.

— Supongo que, querrás que vayamos a otro lugar después de pagar la cuenta. —Sugirió Levi, ya habiendo desechado la idea de terminar su cita.

— ¡Eso me gustaría mucho! Podríamos ir al cine, acaban de sacar a la venta un nuevo sabor de palomitas de maíz que… —Erwin paró al ver la fría expresión de Levi, y podía leer claramente sus pensamientos:

_“Acabamos de comer, y ya está pensando en más comida.”_

— Levi, esto podrá sonar un poco ridículo para la edad que tenemos, pero… —Erwin estiró sus brazos, para alcanzar las manos de Levi y tomar una en cada una de sus propias manos, acariciándolas lentamente con sus pulgares, mientras un leve color rosa coloreaba sus mejillas y le sonreía con dulzura.

— ¿Qué haces? —Levi se había sobresaltado por el repentino gesto, pero para su sorpresa, no le molestó e incluso, se sintió muy bien.

— ¿Quisieras ser mi novio oficial, Levi?

Esta vez, Erwin sí logró que Levi le mostrara una expresión de genuina sorpresa. Levi jamás se esperaba algo así, ellos simplemente daban por un hecho, que ya eran pareja, y nunca vieron la necesidad de formalizarlo; sin embargo, el que Erwin lo haya querido hacer, le pareció un gesto muy valioso. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez en su vida, que alguien le pedía que fuese su pareja, y dado a que también era la primera vez que se enamoraba, eso lo hacía realmente especial.

— No había necesidad de ridiculizarte de esa manera, sabes cuál es mi respuesta. —Por primera vez, Levi le sonrió, sintiéndose abrumadoramente feliz, y no pudiendo contener su emoción; a pesar de que le avergonzaba mucho, verse envuelto en esa situación tan cursi— Sí Erwin, me gustaría que fuésemos pareja oficialmente.

Erwin no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Dejando de lado el incómodo rato que habían pasado anteriormente, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente. El rubio insistió en pagar la cuenta, ya que de todas formas, él mismo había consumido la mayoría de lo que ordenaron, y abandonaron el lugar sin un rumbo fijo. Erwin no esperó mucho, y habiendo llegado al primer callejón que encontró, haló a Levi hasta allí, acorralándolo con su gran tamaño.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, Er…

Antes de que Levi pudiese protestar, Erwin se agachó a la altura de su rostro para besarlo.

Por su parte, Levi al ver a Erwin apresándolo por sorpresa, entre su gran barriga y la pared, sentía la rabia subir por su cuerpo. Se apresuró a aferrarse a los rechonchos brazos de Erwin, que le disgustaron mucho también, pero ese sentimiento se esfumó cuando Erwin comenzó a besarlo.

Las ganas de resistirse y la repulsión hacia el cuerpo de su pareja, le abandonaron al sentir aquellos deliciosos labios y la diestra lengua, que le devoraban apasionadamente. La mente de Levi simplemente dejó de funcionar y lo único que deseaba, era tener más de aquel exquisito beso. Con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, y sus dedos hundiéndose en la suavidad de Erwin; correspondió su beso casi desesperadamente.

— Había querido hacer eso durante muchísimo tiempo, disculpa si fue un atrevimiento de mi parte. —Le dijo Erwin al separarse, sin alejar mucho su rostro, mirándole muy seductoramente.

¿Qué era aquello? Se preguntaba Levi. ¿Cómo era que una persona con ese físico, podía parecerle tan sexy y deseable? Era algo que no se explicaba.

— No. Yo también lo quería… —Admitió sin aliento.

Salieron de aquel callejón, luego de que Erwin depositara un último y corto beso, sobre la frente de Levi. El más alto, sumamente satisfecho, porque confiaba en que le podría demostrar a Levi que su físico no era algo relevante para el amor que sentía, y Levi, con su mente llena de dudas.

Continuará…

* * *

**Para ser sincera, esta dinámica me gusta mucho. Yo he estado en la posición de ambos: en la que me gusta la persona, pero no su físico. Y en la que yo le gusto a la persona, pero no mi físico. Así que más o menos sé cómo se sienten ambos. Aunque en el caso de ellos, realmente sienten amor el uno por el otro.**

**La verdad no debería decir esto, pero, la conducta de Levi puede parecer algo tóxica, aunque para mí es más bien algo realista, que se da mucho en las parejas. Así que, de antemano les digo que a pesar de todo, yo no apruebo situaciones como las de una persona queriendo cambiar por otra, o una persona, pidiéndole a otra que cambie. Tal vez es idealista pensar que le tenemos que gustar a la gente al cien por ciento por lo que somos, pero es la manera más sana de vivir, pienso yo.**

**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. Este capítulo me costó mucho, lo reescribí varias veces, porque el enfoque que le estaba dando estaba muy mal jaja. Pero el que me quedó al final, de verdad me gustó. Espero que a ustedes igual.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	5. V. Primeros pasos

Esa sin duda, había sido la primera cita más extraña, que cualquiera de los dos había tenido. Pero principalmente Levi, tenía muchísimo que procesar y de un momento a otro, un grave dolor de cabeza le atacó, por lo que decidieron que lo dejarían hasta allí ese día. Erwin se encargó de llevar a Levi a su casa en un taxi, y por un momento estuvo tentado a pedirle que lo dejara acompañarlo adentro, pero prudentemente, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

Levi le agradeció la ayuda y se despidió de él rápidamente, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Realmente no le importaba lo que el taxista pudiera decir sobre una pareja homosexual, despidiéndose cariñosamente; más de una escena indecorosa había montado con otros hombres, en algunos viajes en taxi, pero no se sintió nada cómodo con Erwin. Pensaba que la pasión que había sentido hacía poco en aquel callejón, fue solo producto de que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero siéndose sincero, Erwin no era para nada su tipo físicamente, y simplemente no le nacía besarlo o acariciarlo, a pesar de haber aceptado ser su pareja.

Para Erwin, la manera de actuar de Levi era lógica. Y también sabía que tenía un largo camino por recorrer con él, para lograr que le aceptara. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal, ya que fue sumamente evidente que Levi no quería ni volverlo a ver, mucho menos besarlo o cualquier tipo de gesto cariñoso. Pero eso no haría que se diera por vencido, tenía plena seguridad de que, la persona que era y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, iban a terminar triunfando ante ese insignificante obstáculo.

Levi por su parte, apenas entró a su departamento, caminó directo hacia su cama, en donde se dejó caer, ocultando su rostro con la almohada. Era cierto que le dolía la cabeza agudamente, como si el constante cambiar de emociones le hubiese afectado. Luego de un rato, se levantó para tomar un analgésico y se dispuso a cambiar su ropa por una más cómoda.

— ¡Qué desperdicio! Tardamos más escogiendo este atuendo, que lo que duró mi cita con Erwin…

Era cierto, aquel encuentro si acaso había durado un par de horas, pero Levi realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, y tampoco quería lastimar a Erwin. Ya bastante se había tenido que reprimir, de decirle algo que pudiera ser hiriente.

— Eres el orgulloso ganador, del premio al más grande imbécil del mundo, Levi.

¿Qué podía hacer? Aunque Erwin le había prometido que bajaría de peso, Levi sabía que eso no sucedía de la noche a la mañana, y ya que había aceptado ser su pareja oficialmente, tendría que seguir saliendo con él a citas y no solo eso; tendría que tener sexo con él.

— Pero ¿cómo? ¿Es físicamente posible?

Levi también estaba exagerando las proporciones de su pareja. Si bien era cierto, le llevaba mucha estatura y volumen, Erwin no tenía el tipo de obesidad que le impidiera realizar una vida normal. Pero Levi no sabía nada del tema, ya que jamás se había involucrado con ningún hombre que tuviera un solo gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Siempre se los buscaba delgadísimos, musculosos o muy tonificados. Levi ni siquiera imaginaba, qué se podría sentir estar bajo tanto peso, o tocar un cuerpo como el de Erwin. Realmente no le emocionaba para nada la idea.

— Supongo que, tendré que evitarlo, al menos hasta que baje algo de peso… ¡Maldito Erwin! Y ¡maldita cuatro-ojos!

Levi recordaba a Hanji diciéndole que Erwin era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Alardeó tanto sobre él, sin llegar a imaginarse que su amiga tenía toda la razón. Un hombre así de perfecto no podía existir, algo malo iba a tener. Eso le hacía sentir mucha más rabia, ya que no solo destrozó sus ilusiones, sino que también, iba a tener que admitir ante Hanji que estuvo en lo correcto.

— Aunque, pensándolo bien, la bruja no tiene por qué saberlo aún. ¡Eres un puto genio Levi!

El hombre se felicitó a sí mismo, por la gran idea que acababa de tener. Hanji no tenía que conocer a Erwin, y él no estaba en la obligación de revelarle toda la verdad. Es más, hasta quitando lo de la obesidad de Erwin y su “vil engaño”, la cita sonaba super candente y emocionante. Con toda la degustación de comida, la propuesta de ser pareja y el _ataque_ sorpresivo en el callejón. Levi tenía todo para alardear sobre su perfecto novio frente a Hanji, sin tener que tragarse su orgullo y contarle toda la verdad.

Así que esa noche, cuando su amiga le llamó por teléfono, supremamente emocionada y curiosa por saber todos los detalles jugosos del encuentro; Levi pudo darle el chisme que ella quería escuchar, y de paso, jactarse del galán que había logrado atrapar y la maravillosa primera cita que habían tenido.

— ¡Estoy muy alegre por ti, enano! — Gritó la mujer al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que el tímpano de Levi doliera por su chillido.

— ¿Ya lo ves? Levi Ackerman jamás, se tendrá que conformar con un cualquiera, yo solo tengo lo mejor.

— Ya puedo oír las campanas de boda. Espero que me presentes rápido a Erwin, quiero que me acepte como su madrina de matrimonio.

— Ni lo sueñes, cabeza hueca. He esperado mucho tiempo para conocer a Erwin en persona, y su horario no siempre es tan cómodo. Durante los próximos meses, todo su tiempo libre lo utilizaré para que estemos a solas, no necesitamos estorbos con nosotros.

Lo que Hanji no sabía, era que si Erwin hubiese sido el fortachón que Levi pensaba que era, el hombre se lo hubiese ido a presentar ese mismo día, solo para alardear de que había tenido la razón. Pero como ese no era el caso, se tuvo que inventar una excusa que sonara creíble, ya que Hanji era tan observadora y perceptiva, que se daría cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, si le salía con cualquier invento estúpido.

— Tienes razón, ya estabas muy ilusionado sin conocerlo; estarás eufórico ahora que al fin pudieron tener contacto físico. Lo dejaré pasar por ahora enanito, pero ten por seguro que no te dejaré en paz con esto. Definitivamente tengo que conocer al galán que logró ganarse el corazón del frío señor Ackerman. —La mujer se burló un poco de su amigo y cuando este comenzó a gritarle improperios, se despidió y le colgó. Hanji se encontraba tranquila y contenta por su amigo, sin saber que le había estado mintiendo la mayoría del tiempo, y que nada era color de rosa como se lo había retratado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la nueva pareja no rompió la rutina de siempre, hablaron por la mañana, sin embargo, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Erwin, más confiado e intentando poner en marcha su plan lo antes posible, comenzó a tratar a Levi más cariñosamente. Le decía lo mucho que le gustaría besarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos, acariciarlo, dormir a su lado y por supuesto, tener sexo con él. O como Erwin le decía: “hacerle el amor”

Para Levi todo eso era muy confuso, porque sería mentirle, si le decía que no lo deseaba, pero también era una mentira, decirle que le entusiasmaba mucho la idea. Ya que, en efecto, Levi quería ser besado, abrazado y tener mucho sexo salvaje, pero con el hombre de las fotografías que había repasado miles de veces y con las cuales había fantaseado hasta el cansancio por meses. No con ese rechoncho ser que había resultado su novio; que tierno, galante y la espectacular persona que era, no le quitaba lo poco que lo deseaba físicamente. 

— Oye Erwin, ¿qué desayunaste el día de hoy? — Tras esa incómoda primera interacción del día, Levi también deseaba poner en marcha su plan, lo más rápido posible. Erwin le había prometido bajar de peso, pero sabía que él también tenía que ayudarle, ya que las personas, en general, no tenían tanta fuerza de voluntad como para hacer dietas y ejercitarse por sí mismas. Levi pensó que, echarle una mano no estaba de más. Y de paso, Erwin no se sentiría solo en ese proceso. Levi creía que lo mejor en ese caso, era acompañarlo en todo momento, para que Erwin se sintiera apoyado y motivado.

— Oh bueno, la verdad es que hoy me retrasé un poco y no pude desayunar en casa, pero en la oficina, uno de mis subordinados me obsequió unos deliciosos pastelillos rellenos de crema, así que ya pude desayunar. También tengo algunas botanas guardadas en mi escritorio, eso me ayudará a aguantar hasta la hora de almuerzo. —Le contestó inocentemente, pensando que Levi se preocupaba por que no se saltara comidas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que pastelillos y botanas? ¿Quién hace dieta comiendo esas cosas Erwin? No necesitas meterle más basura a tu cuerpo, debes desayunar fruta, yogurt o cualquier otra cosa más sana. Toda esa mierda solo hará que engordes más. —Levi no midió sus palabras, ya que se había molestado mucho al escuchar el poco esfuerzo de Erwin por cumplir lo que le prometió.

— ¿Dieta? Ah… sí, sobre eso. La comenzaré mañana, hoy será mi último día. Ya sabes Levi, las dietas normalmente se comienzan los Lunes —A Erwin no le había gustado para nada como había reaccionado Levi, sin embargo, comprendía que los dos ahora se encontraban en una lucha: Levi intentando que cambiara, y él intentando hacerle ver que no necesitaba cambiar.

— ¿Quién puso esa regla? — Se quejó, sonando igual de molesto.

— Yo la acabo de inventar. —Erwin rio divertido— Escucha Levi, sé lo que te prometí, pero, no quiero que estés todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que como o lo que no como. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

— ¡Demonios Erwin! Solo intento ayudarte. Quiero que sientas que tienes todo mi apoyo en esto, y que no voy a dejar que lo hagas solo. —A Levi le dio mucha vergüenza decirle todo eso, ya que le era muy difícil mostrar emociones diferentes al disgusto o el enojo. Pero reconocía que había metido la pata al hablarle de esa manera a Erwin, y tenía que apresurarse a corregir su error.

— Te lo agradezco Levi, pero ¡no te preocupes! Ya verás que todo sale bien. Por ahora tengo que trabajar, pero te llamaré por la noche. Te quiero Levi, no lo olvides.

Levi no pudo responder a eso, era la primera vez que Erwin le decía tan directamente que lo quería. Ya se lo había dicho de otras formas, pero jamás como una pareja formal que se despide con un “te quiero” tan explícito como ese.

Por supuesto, él mismo no fue capaz de corresponder y no era que no lo sintiera, su acelerado corazón y el ardor de sus sonrojadas mejillas, no dejaban que se mintiera a sí mismo. Pero él, a fin de cuentas era todo un novato en relaciones, en emociones y mucho más en el amor. Así que aún no se sentía preparado para dar un paso tan grande como aquel. Con un gruñido inteligible y un “nos hablamos luego”, se despidió de Erwin, sintiéndose tanto avergonzado, como incómodo y feliz.

— Si este hombre no me mata aplastado bajo su peso, me va a matar de esto… —Se quejó refiriéndose a la montaña rusa de emociones que estaba experimentando con Erwin. Pero sin darse cuenta, Levi sonrió ampliamente. Ya que, le gustaban mucho todas esas nuevas experiencias, lo único que le faltaba, era que su atracción física hacia su novio, coincidiera con lo que sentía por él en su corazón.

— Será un largo camino Erwin, pero vamos a lograrlo…

Por su parte Erwin, colgó el teléfono largando un suspiro y reclinándose sobre su silla. Colocó sus manos sobre su estómago y lo acarició lentamente, preguntándose por qué Levi le daba tanta importancia. A él nunca le había molestado la apariencia de ninguna de sus parejas, llegó a estar con personas gruesas, delgadas, altas y bajas; incluso alguna vez llegó a escuchar comentarios sobre cómo un hombre tan apuesto como él, podía tener una pareja tan “fea”.

Erwin comenzó a juguetear con su estómago, y rio solo, pensando en lo absurdo de la situación. A él hasta le había gustado tener todos esos kilos de más en su cuerpo. Para variar verse y sentirse diferente, solo eran una nueva etapa de su vida que aprendió a disfrutar. Ya era difícil que le diera frio, le gustaba cómo la ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo de formas redondeadas, le divertía como se sentía un ligero rebote al caminar, y jugar con su estómago, apretando sus rollitos, le parecía entretenido. Tal vez si lograba que Levi pudiese disfrutar todo eso, el hombre cedería en sus intentos de que bajara de peso.

La verdad era que no se oponía totalmente a la idea de bajar algo. Después de todo, mientras menos peso tuviese, más saludable estaría si se alimentaba adecuadamente. Y tomando su tercer pastelillo de la mañana, tuvo que admitir que a veces sí se excedía con los alimentos. Pero si él ya se había aceptado así, si ya había encontrado en comer, un pasatiempo que le gustaba y un placer de la vida que se había negado mucho tiempo, no pensaba renunciar a eso solo para agradarle a Levi.

Erwin sabía que para lograr ser como en las fotos que Levi había visto, tenía que cambiar totalmente su modo de vida. Imponerse nuevamente muchas restricciones con la comida, y ocupar muchísimo más tiempo del que ya usaba, ejercitándose. Además, la lesión de su pierna, no le permitía hacer tanto esfuerzo, por lo que era doblemente difícil para él, realizar ejercicios que le ayudaran a quemar toda la grasa que Levi pretendía que perdiera. Por más que quisiera a Levi, él no iba a renunciar a su propia identidad por una persona, aunque eso significase perderlo, para Erwin siempre fue muy importante el amor propio.

Pero el oficial, también era un entusiasta de la vida. Un optimista empedernido, que siempre veía la solución ante cualquier problema, por más difícil que fuera. Así que, no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo pensando en que iba a perder a su amado por una nimiedad como esa, tampoco iba a mortificarse por el hecho de que Levi _aún_ no lo veía atractivo. Enfocaría toda su energía, en lograr que fuese todo lo contrario. En enamorar a Levi cada día más, y hacerle ver su verdadero ser, así como él, enamorarse del cuerpo y el rostro que tenía en ese momento, y que de una vez por todas, olvidara al fantasma del hombre que se imaginó todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Los días que le siguieron a ese, fueron bastante extraños para ambos. Pero los dos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, para cultivar aquella nueva relación, que florecía cada día, a pesar de las diferencias que tenían y el principal problema que les aquejaba. Levi estaba satisfecho, porque pensaba que Erwin estaba cumpliendo su palabra al pie de la letra.

El rubio comenzó a enviarle fotografías de las comidas que consumía, como manera de probarle que no iba a faltar a lo que le había prometido de alimentarse saludablemente. Aunque no era del todo cierto, o más bien, omitía información. Como el hecho que luego de su ligero desayuno en su casa, tomaba otro desayuno en la estación. O las ocasiones en las que sus subordinados, le llevaban repostería, que compraban para compartir o que horneaban en sus casas. O cuando en el almuerzo, en ocasiones les gustaba ordenar pizza para compartir entre todos, así que solo le enviaba a Levi la fotografía de su saludable almuerzo, pero consumía comida chatarra con sus compañeros.

Tampoco le mostraba que por más sana que era su cena, terminaba repitiendo plato, ya que además de deliciosa, él ya estaba acostumbrado a comer porciones más grandes. Y por supuesto, que omitía que luego de cada comida, por regla siempre había espacio para un pequeño postre.

Erwin también le enviaba a Levi, videos en los que le mostraba que salía a caminar, lo que no le decía era que únicamente le daba la vuelta a la cuadra y regresaba a su casa. Aunque sí alardeaba mucho ante él, cuando le compartía sus sesiones de levantamiento de pesas, para demostrarle que era fuerte y que debajo de la suave capa que cubría su cuerpo, se encontraban unos poderosos músculos, los cuales le ayudaban a soportar su peso más fácilmente. Contrario a la mayoría de personas de su talla, que por lo general eran inactivas y sedentarias.

A Levi todo aquello le complacía mucho, se notaba que Erwin hacía un gran esfuerzo y que no le había mentido, cuando le prometió que intentaría bajar de peso, ignorando totalmente que Erwin no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Aunque él no se quedaba atrás, ya que, en el siguiente par de semanas, desde que tuvieron su primera cita, Erwin le había invitado a salir en múltiples ocasiones, y Levi siempre encontraba una excusa, para evitar verse cara a cara con su pareja.

No era que no lo deseara, ¿a quién no le emocionaba encontrarse con la persona que quería? Pero no se sentía seguro de poder corresponder al contacto físico de Erwin adecuadamente, y no quería ofenderlo o lastimarlo si lo rechazaba o era extremadamente frío con él. Como Erwin ya sabía que no era fan acérrimo de su cuerpo hinchado, no podría hacer pasar su frialdad ni por recato, ni por timidez o dificultad para tener contacto físico.Erwin ya conocía todo su pasado sexual de todas formas, así que no podría engañarlo. De manera que prefería postponer su próxima cita lo más posible, al menos para darse el tiempo de ir acostumbrándose a verlo como realmente era por medio de sus videos. Y dejar enterrado al Erwin que estaba grabado en su cabeza, con sus espectaculares abdominales y músculos bien formados y visibles. Aunque a veces Levi se dejaba fantasear, con el día en que, según él, Erwin iba a recuperar su antigua forma.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía especialmente cómodo, basando su relación en esas mentiras para con su pareja. La mayoría del tiempo, ambos se sentían bastante culpables, pero los dos pensaban que, era un sacrificio necesario, para llegar a tener la vida en pareja que soñaron tener por tanto tiempo. Cada uno por su parte, con su propia estratagema, pero con un mismo objetivo en la mira: llegar a consumar su amor y alcanzar el tan ansiado felices por siempre que anhelaban. Hacer feliz al otro y ser felices ellos mismos, junto a la persona que habían decidido comenzar a amar.

Así como tampoco ninguno era consciente, de que entre ellos se estaba librando una batalla que más bien podría traerse abajo todo lo que habían construido con paciencia y cariño.

Continuará…

* * *

**Si les soy sincera, no sé nada sobre romance. Siempre he retratado en mis fics, relaciones idealistas y perfectas, en las que los dos se aman y luchan contra el mundo. Así que me cuesta un poco escribir una relación más real como esta.**

**Este tipo de comportamientos, a pesar de que no se ven muy bien que digamos, son los que se dan en la vida real. Uno quisiera que la gente se amara completamente, con defectos y todo; pero en realidad, el amor se trata más de aprender a vivir con los defectos y virtudes de la otra persona. Aunque suene un poco feo, tal vez hasta cierto punto, resignarse. Lamento ponerme a dar explicaciones, pero de verdad que me estoy saliendo de mi zona de confort con esta historia y siento que si algo no queda muy claro en el fic, tengo que explicarlo un poco más en las notas.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**


	6. VI. Un noviazgo peculiar

Era un sábado por la mañana, Erwin tuvo que trabajar ese día, por lo que Levi no tuvo que inventar ninguna excusa para evitar salir con él ese fin de semana. Había pasado un mes completo desde la única vez que se habían visto en persona, y Levi ya se estaba quedando sin razones creíbles, para no tener que ver a Erwin. Para Levi, todo eso era una constante lucha consigo mismo, ya que estaba esa parte de sí mismo que ansiaba ver a Erwin con locura. Cuando el hombre le decía hermosas palabras al teléfono, que le hacían avergonzar y sentir que explotaba de amor al mismo tiempo; solo quería tenerlo cerca. Pero estaba esa otra parte que pensaba en que podía sentirse incómodo, o que podía decirle a Erwin algo que le pudiera hacer sentir mal, y se replanteaba el hecho de encontrarse con él.

Levi se la pasaba mucho tiempo mirando los videos que Erwin le enviaba. Estudió cuidadosamente cada una de las formas del verdadero cuerpo de su novio. Ya con un mes de hacer eso, realmente dejó de tenerle repudio. En el pasado, él detestaba a la gente que tenía ese tipo de cuerpo, al punto de darle asco cuando se topaba a alguien así. Pero al mirarlo detenidamente por tanto tiempo, terminó acostumbrándose y ya al menos, no le causaba repulsión, aunque estaba seguro de que sería imposible que pudiese sentir atracción.

Siendo así, Levi no se explicaba por qué se le había hecho tan adictivo ver los videos de Erwin, levantando pesas que él mismo jamás podría levantar. Mirarlo sudando, mientras sus fuertes brazos alzaban un peso equivalente al propio, le hacían preguntarse, qué se sentiría ser levantado por él. También, aunque le daba pena consigo mismo, muchas veces detenía los videos en las partes en las que Erwin sonreía. Aquella sonrisa preciosa, le llenaba de alegría y sentía que podía verla durante horas sin cansarse. Poco le importaban sus redondas mejillas o su papada, solo se dejaba colmar por la calidez que aquella expresión le hacía sentir.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi vida, gordinflón? — Se quejó solo, al darse cuenta de que se la había pasado una hora completa, repitiendo videos de Erwin una y otra vez, y ni siquiera había comenzado con la limpieza de ese día.

Decidió levantarse del sillón y comenzar con su exhaustiva rutina de limpieza de fin de semana, cuando tocaron a su timbre. Le pareció sumamente extraño, ya que él no solía recibir visitas, y sus vecinos ya sabían que era una persona difícil, por lo que no se le acercaban y mucho menos le hablaban. Pero más grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba un mensajero, que cargaba un ramo de flores y una caja de regalo.

Conmocionado, Levi recibió los obsequios, entró a su departamento y buscó un jarrón para colocar las flores en agua. Una vez lo hubo hecho, se dedicó a contemplarlas. Se trataba de claveles rojos y tulipanes amarillos. Levi conocía bien a Erwin, sabía que todo lo que hacía era calculado y pensado cuidadosamente, así que no tardó en hacer una búsqueda en la web, para entender el mensaje que su pareja quería darle.

— Claveles de la pasión y tulipanes que expresan alegría y felicidad —Levi rio por lo bajo— Sí que eres cursi Erwin… —El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente e incluso dejar salir un suspiro. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, se había enamorado locamente y desde que se conocieron, parecía que Erwin realmente se esforzaba por avivar ese amor.

Levi procedió entonces a abrir la caja de regalo, en su interior se encontraba una botella de whiskey con miel y tres pequeños frascos: uno con almendras, otro con pistachos y un tercero lleno de papeles. Si bien los comestibles le parecieron un excelente detalle, el frasco con pedazos de papel le llamó la atención y lo abrió en seguida, solo para darse cuenta de que cada uno de los pequeños papeles, tenía un mensaje escrito a puño y letra por Erwin.

_“Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida”_

_“Te amaré por siempre”_

_“Adoro cada uno de tus defectos, así como tus virtudes”_

_“Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida admirando tu sonrisa”_

Decenas de mensajes de ese tipo, se encontraban escritos en aquellos pedazos de papel. Mientras más leía, más calor sentía en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo; mientras más mensajes hallaba, más se hinchaba su pecho.

— Así que quieres matarme a punta de cursilerías, ¿eh, gordito? —La vergüenza solo arreció salvajemente, al escucharse a sí mismo pronunciando esas palabras.

Levi no era el tipo de persona que podría decirle un apodo cariñoso a alguien, por más amor que sintiera, ser así de afectivo no era su estilo. Además, utilizar lo que parecía un defecto para él, a modo de expresarse con dulzura hacia una persona, tampoco le parecía buena idea. De pronto se imaginó viviendo con Erwin y llamándolo a cenar con un “gordito, la cena está lista” y tuvo que abofetearse a sí mismo, ya que no soportó la sobredosis de vergüenza que eso le causaba. Se prometió a sí mismo guardar ese pensamiento y llevárselo a la tumba. Definitivamente no planeaba comenzar a llamar a Erwin por ninguna clase de apodo cariñoso y mucho menos _ese._

Dejó esos torpes pensamientos de lado, para volver a doblar los trozos de papel con mensajes y ponerlos de vuelta en su frasco, el cual a su vez, colocó en un librero que tenía en la sala de su apartamento, muy a la vista, para observarlo cada vez que se sentaba en el sillón.

Esa tarde, Erwin se encontraba muy atareado con papeleo en su oficina, en el momento en el que recibió una llamada. Al observar su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una video llamada, por parte de su novio. No tardó en contestar, bastante sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que Levi mostraba ese tipo de iniciativa, por lo general si lo llamaba, era únicamente audio.

— Hola Levi, ¡qué agradable sorpresa!

— Erwin, mañana tienes el día libre, ¿cierto? Podríamos pasar el día juntos si quieres.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que estarías ocupado.

— Eso puede esperar, ya ha pasado un mes y después de tanto tiempo, es una estupidez que continuemos una relación por teléfono. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos para el desayuno? Te enviaré la dirección luego.

— ¡Ahí estaré! Amaría compartir el desayuno contigo, Levi.

— Y Erwin… —Aún por video, Erwin pudo notar que Levi se encontraba apenado, lo cual le pareció sumamente tierno— gracias por las flores y los obsequios.

— ¡Me alegra que los hayas recibido! A decir verdad, pensé que te ibas a enfadar, creí que tal vez era un poco excesivo y…

—¡Fue perfecto! —Se apresuró a interrumpirle, y muriendo de vergüenza, intentó calmarse, aclarando su garganta y bajando el tono de su voz— No pienses estupideces Erwin.

— En ese caso, me hace muy feliz saber que te gustaron. Quiero que siempre tengas presente lo mucho que te adoro Levi. —Erwin le dedicó una de esas sonrisas, con las que Levi sentía que se paralizaría su corazón.

— Nos vemos mañana Erwin, ¡no llegues tarde!

Levi no podía soportar más aquella situación, ¿cómo era posible que una persona le hiciera sentir de esa manera? Todos aquellos sentimientos eran desconocidos para él, y le abrumaban, a pesar de la felicidad tan grande que sentía, intentaba hallar una explicación racional para ello, pero no lo encontraba. Erwin le enloquecía, hacía que en su cabeza se hiciera una maraña de pensamientos que no podía controlar.

— ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti, Erwin? De todas las personas en el mundo, tenías que ser tú. ¡Grandísimo imbécil!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Levi de igual forma que en su primera cita, se esforzó por llegar con suficiente anticipación y bien arreglado, aunque no tanto como la primera vez. También, igual que en la anterior ocasión, fue el primero en llegar, así que tomó asiento en las mesitas de afuera de la cafetería en la que planeaban tomar su desayuno.

Levi se encontró probando los asientos, para asegurarse de que no estuviesen fijos al piso, como en aquel restaurante. Al caer en cuenta de aquello, por un lado se sintió algo cursi, al ser tan considerado con la situación de su pareja, pero por otro lado, le molestó un poco tener que tomar eso en cuenta. Con una persona “normal”, para su criterio, jamás tendría que preocuparse por esas cosas. Así que tuvo sentimientos encontrados, con Erwin, ya todo era de esa manera, así que se resignó, a que al menos en el tiempo en que le tomaría bajar de peso, tenía que acostumbrarse o mínimo, tolerarlo.

Finalmente, luego de esperarlo por un rato, Levi lo vio llegar a lo lejos. Nuevamente, Erwin iba muy bien vestido, lo cuál le hizo preguntarse si la ropa se la mandaba a hacer a la medida, ya que estaba seguro de que ninguna tienda, tenía tallas grandes en ropa de tan buen gusto como la que Erwin utilizaba. Levi se encontraba rumiando ese pensamiento, cuando luego de observarlo por algún rato mientras se acercaba, entendió por qué tanto en su primera cita, como en esta, Erwin llegaba justo a tiempo, casi tarde.

— ¡Hola Levi! Disculpa la demora. —Pronunció el rubio, mientras respiraba rápidamente y sus sonrojadas mejillas, delataban el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo por caminar rápido.

— Acabo de llegar. —Se limitó a contestar, mientras intentaba controlar sus pensamientos. Realmente le molestaba que Erwin caminase tan lento debido a su cuerpo.

Estaba seguro de que Erwin aún calculaba la hora de llegada, con base en su condición física del pasado, y por ello no se daba cuenta de que su sobrepeso, le hacía caminar mucho más lento, y eso hacía que fuese impuntual. Levi se encontró pensando en que eso iba a ser otro problema causado por la gordura de Erwin. Y no terminó de calmar su naciente molestia, cuando tuvo que presenciar otro motivo para que esta incrementara:

Erwin no tomó asiento inmediatamente, sino que se quedó observando hacia adentro del local y luego a sus alrededores. Justo cuando Levi iba a preguntarle, qué era lo que le pasaba, puso observar cómo Erwin tomaba una silla de otra mesa y la colocó junto a su propia silla, tomando asiento sobre las dos. No era que Erwin fuese tan grande, como para realmente necesitar dos sillas, pero las de esa cafetería eran tan pequeñas, que Erwin temía estar incómodo utilizando solo una, así que previniendo, prefirió tomar otra, lo cual para él era una decisión inteligente, pero para Levi, parecía ser motivo de disgusto.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu dieta Erwin? —Fue lo primero que acató a decirle, ya que en ese momento lo único que deseó, fue que Erwin perdiera peso de una vez por todas, para no tener que pasar por más situaciones chocantes.

— Va bien, ya lo has visto, te actualizo todos los días con respecto a ello.

— No sé si es mi imaginación, pero, no parece estar dando muchos resultados.

— Sabes que eso toma tiempo. —A Erwin no le gustaba hacia donde estaba guiando la conversación Levi, además, no le dio la bienvenida amorosa y feliz que él esperaba, después de un mes de no verse. Así que decidió apresurarse a cambiar de tema, antes de que la situación se pusiera incómoda. — ¡Pero no hablemos de cosas aburridas! Voy a tocar el botón para que vengan a tomar nuestro pedido, ¿ya sabes qué vas a pedir?

—Sí, ya lo tengo pensado. También quiero hacer tu pedido, ¿me lo permites?

— Oh, claro, no hay problema. ¿Qué quieres que comamos?

— Ya lo verás…

 _“Lo que sea que haga que no necesites dos sillas para acomodar tu gran trasero.”_ Pensó Levi. Obviamente no le diría algo tan ofensivo al hombre que amaba, pero, fue lo que llegó a su mente en ese momento.

Cuando el mesero llegó, Levi ordenó un par de tostadas con espinacas y tomate, un vaso de jugo de naranja, una porción de fruta y una taza de café; para cada uno. Erwin pensó que no era un desayuno desagradable, hasta era parecido a lo que él comería en su casa. Y cuando se lo entregaron, lo disfrutó como la mayoría de las cosas que comía, su única queja, era la porción. Él estaba acostumbrado a comer dos o tres veces esa cantidad, dependiendo de cuánta hambre tuviese y ese día, estaba realmente hambriento. Pero se abstuvo de expresarlo, sabía que hacer ese tipo de comentarios solo harían que se cayera su engaño, ya que para Levi, Erwin comía raciones moderadas todos los días.

—¡Estuvo delicioso! Te agradezco por haberme invitado Levi, definitivamente la comida sabe mucho mejor, cuando la disfrutas con la persona que quieres.

— Ah, sí, no es nada… — Levi se preguntaba cómo era que Erwin se las arreglaba para avergonzarlo cada vez que hablaba. O tal vez era que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanto cariño y por eso era que todo lo que Erwin le decía, parecía una ridícula confesión de amor. Pero si se era sincero, no le desagradaba en absoluto.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Tienes planeado algo en específico?

— De hecho, sí. Creí que después de desayunar, podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque. Un domingo por la mañana no está tan concurrido y podríamos tomar algo de aire fresco. Lo necesito después de pasar toda la semana encerrado en esa maldita oficina.

— Es una buena idea, podríamos alimentar a los patos del estanque.

— ¿Qué somos? ¿Un par de ancianos? —Se burló Levi, mostrándole una sonrisa por primera vez en el día, lo cual alegró mucho a Erwin.

Los hombres abandonaron la cafetería con rumbo hacia el parque, que se ubicaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. Pero el buen humor que Levi había recuperado, se esfumaba con cada lento paso que daba, al intentar equiparar su ritmo de caminata, con el de su novio. Comprobó que Erwin caminaba muy lentamente comparado con él, y no parecía estar haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo por apresurar el paso.

Erwin simplemente intentaba disfrutar el tiempo junto a su novio, no tenía prisa por llegar y aunque era cierto que, su enorme cuerpo le dificultaba un poco la movilización, él más bien no se daba cuenta de que estaba caminando más lento de lo usual, solo porque se encontraba muy relajado y contento, de poder tener una cita con el hombre que amaba.

Para ser alguien tan grande, Erwin tenía muy buena condición, debido a que se ejercitaba mucho, pero de todas formas, eso no evitó que se encontrara realmente exhausto para el momento en el que llegaron a su destino. Por más condición física que tuviese, mover tanto peso siempre era una labor difícil, que tarde o temprano terminaba dejándolo sin aliento, sudado y con sus piernas adoloridas. Así que apenas encontró la primera banca del parque, se dejó caer sobre esta, para descansar.

— ¡Qué caminata! Déjame recuperar un poco el aliento.

— Fueron solo unas cuantas cuadras Erwin, pensé que podríamos caminar aquí.

— Levi, si me hubieses invitado a una sesión de ejercicios, no me hubiese puesto esta ropa, sino una sudadera. Además, me está doliendo un poco la pierna. Debido a mi lesión, no puedo caminar tanto, o empeorará. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos al lago a alimentar a las aves como un par de ancianos anticuados? Podemos conversar allá.

— Con un demonio Erwin, ¿por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón? —Se quejó molesto, ya que no tenía nada con qué refutar sus argumentos. Simplemente no podía obligar a Erwin a caminar, y menos si estaba sufriendo de dolor. Además, era cierto, la ropa que tenía no se veía muy cómoda para hacer actividad física y tampoco quería que se sudara más y terminara con mal olor, todo por obligarlo a hacer algo para lo cual no venía preparado.

Pero Levi no tuvo mucho tiempo para continuar molesto, ya que Erwin se levantó de su asiento, le sonrió cariñosamente y lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia la parte del parque en donde se encontraba el dichoso lago de los patos. Levi sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba, al caminar de la mano de Erwin, era su primera vez después de todo. A pesar de haberse involucrado sexualmente con muchos hombres durante toda su vida, Levi que nunca había tenido un novio verdadero, no sabía lo bien que se sentía que alguien le tomara de la mano para caminar a su lado.

La incomodidad por el lento caminar de Erwin, o por escucharlo respirar agitado, desaparecieron, ya que se encontraba más concentrado en la nueva experiencia tan agradable que estaba pasando. En ese momento, volteó a ver a Erwin, quien caminaba confiado y seguro de sí mismo, mostrando un aire muy varonil y realmente se veía apuesto a los ojos de Levi; simplemente no podía negarlo.

Llegaron al lago, compraron un poco de migajas de pan, que una amable mujer vendía, y se sentaron en la banca más cercana al agua, donde comenzaron a arrojar el alimento, hasta que los animales empezaron a acercarse para comer.

— Sabes Levi, tal vez no lo demuestro, pero, estoy muy emocionado de estar aquí contigo. Durante mi vida he tenido muchas parejas, pero tengo que confesar que jamás fui muy atento con ninguna de ellas, no lo sé, simplemente no me nacía serlo. Pero contigo es diferente, realmente deseo que seas muy feliz a mi lado.

— ¿Crees que enviar un ramo de flores y un frasco con decenas de mensajes cursis, no es suficiente demostración? Me iré preparando para el día en que comiences a demostrarlo entonces.

— Sé que no me ves como una persona atractiva, y que deseas que me convierta en alguien a quien puedas desear, por eso insistes en mi dieta y en hacer ejercicios; pero, ¿qué pasaría si no logro bajar de peso Levi? ¿Dejarías de quererme?

— Ibas muy bien Erwin, pero realmente estás arruinando el momento. ¿Sabes? —Levi frunció el ceño y cerró sus ojos por un instante. Exhaló fuertemente y le miró fijo a los ojos —Ya que estamos hablando con la verdad, te lo diré:

«No puedo decir que te deseo en este momento, nunca he estado con una persona como tú, y tampoco me han atraído las personas con sobrepeso, jamás en toda mi vida. Pero eres todo un misterio para mí Erwin. Cada maldito día me haces sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie, y eso me deja con muchas dudas. De lo único que estoy seguro, es de que no puedo contestar a esa pregunta en este momento. No estoy preparado para tomar esa decisión, pero ahora mismo, quiero que estemos juntos. No hay nada que desee más.»

— Ya veo. ¡Eso me da esperanzas!

— Eso no significa que quiera que renuncies a bajar de peso. —Sentenció, intentando parecer serio, aunque por dentro moría de vergüenza, por haber confesado todos sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

— Lo entiendo. Aun así, estoy feliz Levi porque estar contigo, también es lo que más deseo.

Ambos hombres compartieron un momento de silencio, en el que desapareció todo ruido exterior por un instante, y únicamente se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, perdiéndose en la mirada enamorada de su contrario. Incluso, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente sin darse cuenta, pero cuando estaban ya muy cerca, un gruñido, proveniente del estómago de Erwin, rompió con la tensión del momento.

— ¿Fue ese tu estómago? ¿Tienes hambre de nuevo?

— ¡Lo siento! Tal vez la caminata me dio hambre…

— Eres un desastre Erwin… Aún faltan horas para el almuerzo, pero tampoco te puedes quedar así, ¿cierto? Supongo que tendré que ir a conseguir algo para ti…

— Una botella de agua es suficiente.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No te preocupes, solo necesito hacerle creer a mi estómago que se está llenando, ¿cierto? Agua será más que suficiente.

Complacido con aquella respuesta, Levi corrió a la primer tienda de conveniencia que encontró, para comprar una botella de agua para su novio. Estaba bastante feliz de que Erwin estuviese realmente comprometido con su promesa de perder peso, incluso por el camino ya se estaba imaginando lo guapo que se pondría, si en ese mismo instante ya era suficientemente apuesto, incluso con su obesidad.

El resto de la mañana, la pasaron más relajados, conversando de temas más divertidos. Incluso Erwin, se aventuró tener gestos más cariñosos, tomando la mano de Levi entre las suyas, acariciando su rostro o arreglando su cabello despeinado. Hacia el mediodía, finalmente se dirigieron al centro comercial para tomar su almuerzo. Levi eligió el lugar, se trataba de un restaurante en el que servían comida común, nada de comida rápida, pero dejó que Erwin eligiera lo que quisiera y la cantidad que necesitara. Después de todo, ya se había comprometido a no meterse con su comida desde un principio y no lo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

La incomodidad regresó a Levi, al ver que Erwin se excedió con su orden y pidió dos platos fuertes distintos, además de ensalada y sopa, y se atiborró de pan antes de que llegara su pedido. Estuvo aguantando hambre por tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera pensó en mantener su fachada de estar siguiendo una dieta, y simplemente pidió todo lo que se le antojó en el momento.

Levi trató de ignorar la situación lo más que pudo, y de controlar su molestia, pero los comentarios despectivos de las personas en otra mesa, no se hicieron esperar. La pareja de la mesa de al lado, criticaban la gordura de Erwin y su manera de comer, según ellos en voz baja, pero ambos pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

Ante esa situación, Levi tuvo sentimientos encontrados una vez más: pensó en que, si Erwin fuese “normal”, no tendrían que soportar a ningún entrometido metiéndose con su peso, dándoles la razón. Si en primer lugar Erwin no comiera como si fuera su última cena, no estaría en ese grado de obesidad, así que todo era su culpa. Pero también, pensó en que no tenían derecho a meterse con su novio, no tenían por qué insultarlo. Todo era muy confuso para él, estaba molesto con Erwin y su nulo autocontrol, pero estaba más molesto con esas personas, así que se levantó, y los miró con mucho odio reflejado en sus ojos.

— ¿Y ustedes quien se creen que son, para hacer esos comentarios tan estúpidos? A él la gordura se le puede quitar con ejercicio, pero esa cara deforme que tienes, ni con cirugía plástica te la vas a poder quitar. —Se dirigió a la mujer.

— ¿Está loco? ¿Qué cree que está diciendo? —El hombre también se levantó, para enfrentarse a Levi.

— Levi, ¿qué haces? —Erwin, sorprendido y preocupado, también se levantó y le tomó del brazo, para que no fuese a pelear de verdad con aquel hombre.

—Déjame Erwin, solo les digo unas cuantas verdades. —Al zafarse del agarre de Erwin, nuevamente se dirigió hacia el hombre. — Te estoy diciendo, que esa bruja que traes es tan espantosa, que ni volviendo a nacer se le quitaría la fealdad. Aunque, tú no te quedas atrás, cuando entré por un momento pensé que me había metido en la escena de alguna película de terror.

— ¿Qué le da el derecho a insultarnos? ¡Está demente!

— ¿Creen que somos estúpidos? Pudimos escucharlos perfectamente, ¿ustedes por qué creen que pueden criticar el peso de una persona?

— Bueno, eso es diferente, su manera de comer me causa náuseas y no puedo disfrutar de mi almuerzo tranquilamente. —Se atrevió a decir el hombre.

— No vinimos aquí para presenciar un espectáculo tan desagradable. —Añadió la mujer, que había estado callada.

El enojo de Levi finalmente explotó, ya los insultos no le iban a ser suficientes, por lo que, lo siguiente que supo, era que se había abalanzado sobre el hombre, logrando asestarle un golpe, directamente en la nariz.

— ¡La rinoplastia te la hago gratis, infeliz!

— ¡Levi, basta! — Erwin se apresuró a atrapar a Levi, inmovilizándolo.

— ¡Salvaje! Llamaré a la policía para que se lo lleven en este momento. —Gritó la mujer, mientras socorría a su pareja, quien se encontraba en el piso, retorciéndose del dolor.

— Eso no será necesario señorita, yo soy policía. —Erwin procedió a sacar su placa de su pantalón, ya que siempre la portaba, aunque fuese su día libre. Se la mostró a la mujer, y a todos los que se habían reunido para mirar la situación.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué es este escándalo en mi restaurante? —Con todo el alboroto, los empleados llamaron al dueño del local, para que interviniera.

— Lo lamentamos mucho señor. Espero que pueda disculpar los problemas causados, soy policía y me llevaré a este hombre inmediatamente.

— ¡Salgan de mi restaurante rápido! No quiero más escándalos.

— ¡No tendría escándalos, si procurara que gente corriente y maleducada no entrara! —Contestó Levi, quien se apresuró a tomar sus cosas de la mesa. —¡Vámonos Erwin, esta gente me da asco!

— Señor, nuevamente le pido una disculpa. Aquí está el dinero de la cuenta, por favor conserve el cambio.

Erwin muy consternado y Levi hirviendo en rabia, salieron del lugar, dejando a algunos atónitos, al hombre que insultó a Erwin con un terrible dolor por el golpe, y al dueño sumamente molesto. Se alejaron lo más posible, tomando asiento en una de las bancas, en otra parte del gran centro comercial en el que se encontraban.

— ¡Me hubieras dejado que le rompiera el hocico a esa bestia! — Se quejó Levi, aún muy molesto.

— Levi, estuve a punto de arrestarte allí mismo. —Erwin intentó reprenderlo, pero estalló en una carcajada al final.

— ¿Ahora qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué putas te estás riendo?

— ¡Lo siento! Es que me pareció un gesto muy tierno de tu parte. Nadie nunca me había defendido así.

— No pude soportar que dijeran esas cosas sobre ti.

— Te lo agradezco Levi, pero a mí ese tipo de comentarios, no me molestan en lo más mínimo. Las personas piensan que tienen el derecho de decidir sobre las vidas de otros, pero yo sé muy bien quien soy, y me acepto a mí mismo. Además, te tengo a ti, me amas a pesar de mi apariencia que para muchos es repulsiva. ¿Por qué habrían de preocuparme las críticas de unos extraños?

— Fueron unos idiotas, solo les di su merecido.

— Puede que así sea, pero en adelante, por favor prométeme que los vas a ignorar, igual que lo hago yo.

— Lo intentaré…

Erwin le sonrió y procedió a atraparlo entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente. Levi no ese esperaba eso, y sorpresivamente para él, como la primera vez que Erwin le había tomado así de imprevisto, no le molestó. En esta ocasión, inclusive se atrevió a hundirse en el pecho de Erwin, que era suave y cálido.

— Te amo Levi, y cada día solo haces que te ame más. —Le susurró Erwin al oído.

Al escuchar esto, Levi únicamente se limitó a apretarse más hacia Erwin, incapaz de contestarle nada, puramente dejándose llenar, por ese amor tan intenso que su pareja le transmitía. En ese momento, Levi pudo olvidarse de todos los problemas, de todos los momentos incómodos y de lo que pensaba sobre el cuerpo de Erwin.

El rubio le soltó, para colocar su mano en el mentón de Levi y acercó sus labios, besándolo suavemente. Levi correspondió a ese beso, que fue muy diferente al de la ocasión anterior. El primero había sido apasionado y hasta lujurioso, en cambio este era dulce y muy tierno. Le besó lento y suave, en ocasiones con solo ligeros roces de sus labios, que hacían a Levi suspirar y buscar más.

Luego de un rato, se separaron y continuaron conversando. Poco a poco, Levi pudo regular sus emociones, que en ese momento estaban a flor de piel. Pasaron un par de horas más juntos, caminando por el centro comercial, entrando a tiendas e incluso, disfrutaron de un helado. Pero cuando ya se hizo tarde, el hechizo en el que Erwin tenía a Levi atrapado, simplemente se esfumó.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a tu casa, Levi?

— ¡No! —Exclamó rápidamente— Es decir, mi casa está hecha un desastre, no quiero que la veas así.

— Realmente no me importa, puedo ayudarte a limpiar si quieres.

— No Erwin, en otra ocasión será… — Se negó nuevamente. Levi sabía que Erwin estaba buscando pasar la noche con él, y no se sentía preparado para intentar tener sexo aún. Apenas y se había animado a tener contacto físico, que no le molestó, pero tampoco sintió deseo por él. De un abrazo o un beso, a tener relaciones, había un largo trecho y sabía que no podría hacerlo. Principalmente, pensaba en que tenía que esperar hasta que Erwin bajara de peso para intentarlo.

— Entiendo. ¿Qué te parece si vas a mi casa entonces? Podría cocinarte la cena y…

— Estoy cansado Erwin, y mañana tengo que ir muy temprano a la oficina. Lo dejaremos para después.

Erwin se resignó sin problema, ya que los argumentos de Levi le parecieron válidos y jamás sospechó que su verdadero motivo, era evitar a toda costa verse involucrado sexualmente con él. Así que ese día se fue tranquilo y satisfecho a su casa, pensando que tal vez, no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo, hacer que Levi se acostumbrara a su físico.

Lo que Erwin no se esperó, fue lo que pasó en las semanas siguientes: las salidas se hicieron más frecuentes, ya que Levi dejó de ponerle excusas. Salían prácticamente todos los fines de semana, en el día de descanso de Erwin, y en ocasiones, se encontraban para cenar. Pero Levi procuraba pedirle salir desde la mañana, así que cuando era la hora de regresar, siempre tenía algo que ir a hacer a su apartamento y nunca aceptaba la propuesta de ir a la casa de ninguno de los dos. Además, cuando cenaban juntos, siempre ponía la excusa de tener que trabajar al día siguiente, para no continuar con la velada.

Erwin, que no era nada tonto, sabía que Levi estaba evitando intencionalmente tener intimidad con él. Después de otro mes, ya el contacto físico había dejado de ser una barrera, Levi se dejaba abrazar y besar con normalidad, e inclusive le correspondía. Pero era evidente, que no quería hacer el amor con él, y ya le estaba preocupando. Erwin estaba seguro de que Levi solo estaba reacio, porque jamás había estado con alguien como él y solo pensaba que no le iba a gustar, sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Así que dejó de pedirle estar a solas, hasta encontrar una mejor manera para que Levi se arriesgara a intentarlo.

Finalmente, tuvo que resignarse a la idea de que Levi lo amaba, mas no deseaba su cuerpo y que le iba a ser difícil después de todo. Se encontraba ensimismado en esos pensamientos, cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza y la puso en acción ese mismo día.

Al salir de trabajar, se dirigió a su casa rápidamente y cambió su uniforme, por ropa más bonita. En esa ocasión, eligió una camisa blanca de cuello y sobre esta, se colocó un abrigo azul cerrado. Además, se colocó un pantalón blanco. Como toda su ropa, era elegante pero casual, y se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo. Las sospechas de Levi eran correctas, las tiendas no hacían ese tipo de modelos en tallas grandes, pero Erwin tenía un par de sastres que las confeccionaban a su medida, por lo que la ropa siempre le quedaba muy bien, y podía lucirla a pesar de su físico.

— Tal parece que, engañar a Levi con lo de la dieta, realmente está funcionando después de todo, creo que he perdido un poco de peso… —Se dijo a sí mismo, al notar que ese atuendo, que hacía tiempo no utilizaba, le quedaba ligeramente menos ajustado. —Estoy seguro de que Levi se pondrá feliz con la noticia.

Erwin se terminó de alistar, mientras tarareaba una canción, sumamente feliz y emocionado. Y cuando estuvo contento con su aspecto, se dirigió a esperar a que Levi saliera de la oficina, ya que su jornada había terminado mucho antes que la de su novio.

Al dar las cinco y media de la tarde, Levi salió del edificio en donde se encontraba la oficina en la que trabajaba. Su amiga Hanji le acompañaba, hablando sin parar como de costumbre, de cosas que a Levi poco le interesaban, pero que escuchaba en silencio sin emitir opinión alguna, cuando la ya muy familiar voz de Erwin, se escuchó a lo lejos.

— Levi, ¡eh Levi! ¡Por acá!

Tanto Hanji como Levi, se voltearon para buscar al dueño de aquella voz. La mujer curiosa y el hombre totalmente horrorizado, al ver cómo su obeso novio, el cual estuvo ocultando por dos meses completos, se aparecía así sin más, ante la persona que menos quería que lo viera.

— ¡Hola Levi! Quise darte una sorpresa, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante. —Pronunció el rubio, mientras le sonreía alegremente, haciendo que se pronunciaran más sus grandes mejillas, que se encontraban rojas, por el cansancio de la pequeña carrera que dio para alcanzar a Levi.

— ¿Quién es él Levi? ¿Un amigo tuyo? —Interrogó Hanji, quien no había caído en cuenta de que se trataba del mismo hombre, del que Levi tantas veces le alardeó.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Se preguntaba Levi, ya que se le había caído totalmente su mentira.

Continuará…

* * *

**Perdón, este me salió el doble de largo que los demás, pero tampoco le vi mucho sentido a cortarlo.**

**Como este cuenta por dos, el próximo no lo subiré sino hasta el próximo sábado.**

**¡Ojalá lo sigan disfrutando! Este capítulo también fue divertido de escribir y siempre es divertido hacer sufrir al enano xD**


	7. VII. Verdades y más dificultades

Levi se encontraba enmudecido y paralizado, tanto Hanji como Erwin le observaban, sin entender qué pasaba. Así que, tras aquel silencio incómodo, Erwin decidió presentarse por sí mismo.

— Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. Tú debes ser Hanji, Levi me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte finalmente! — Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia la mujer, sonriéndole amigablemente.

— ¿Erwin Smith? ¿El novio de Levi? ¿El Erwin de la aplicación de citas? — Interrogó atónita, ya que el hombre que se le presentaba, no calzaba con la imagen que tenía de la pareja de Levi.

— El mismo.

— ¡Oh! ¡OH! ¡Es un placer, Erwin! Le había estado pidiendo a Levi que nos presentara hace tiempo. —Finalmente tomó su mano y la sacudió de arriba abajo, repetida y rápidamente.

— Disculpa a Levi, en realidad no nos hemos visto mucho en persona, por lo que tenemos que aprovechar al máximo nuestras citas. Pero podemos planear alguna actividad uno de estos días. Amaría poder conocerte mejor, cualquier amigo de Levi, es mi amigo.

— ¡Claro! Puedes venir a cenar a mi casa, a mi esposo le encantará conocerte. Hemos hablado mucho sobre ti y cómo has influido positivamente en la actitud de Levi.

— ¿En serio? ¿Algo así pasó?

— ¡Ni te imaginas! Hubieses visto a este tonto antes, siempre con su cara de estreñimiento. Pero ahora se le nota el amor en el rostro. ¿No es así Levi? — Habían estado hablando de Levi, como si no se encontrara allí, y el hombre tampoco había reaccionado para intervenir, ya que con cada palabra que ambos decían, sentía que se hundía más.

— ¡Basta de tonterías Hanji! —Finalmente se quejó, para proceder a tomar a Erwin del brazo— Erwin, vámonos de acá. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

— ¡Eh! ¿Pero por qué? Si apenas acaba de llegar Erwin, quiero hablar más con él.

— No te preocupes Hanji, prometo que convenceré a Levi, para que acepte tu invitación a comer con tu esposo. Por ahora nos despedimos. —Respondió Erwin amable y pacientemente.

— ¡Es una promesa! Y que estés muy bien Erwin, te encargo a mi enanito.

Levi haló a Erwin, dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria a la que Hanji tomaría para ir a su casa. Ni siquiera tuvo consideración en caminar lento, obligando a Erwin a correr prácticamente. Cuando llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado, Levi le soltó, mirándolo con profundo enojo y resentimiento, el cual se acrecentó, al solo ver cómo Erwin se encontraba luchando por recuperar el aliento con esa caminata tan corta.

— ¿Qué… ocurre…? ¿Levi?... ¿Por… qué… la… prisa? —Interrogó Erwin a como pudo, con su agitada respiración.

— ¡Eso te pregunto a ti! ¿Por qué pensaste que era buena idea presentarte de improviso en mi oficina?

Erwin no entendía qué pasaba, se quedó callado mientras terminaba de regular su respiración y repasaba rápidamente en su mente, cuál podría ser la causa de la molestia de Levi. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado con él, normalmente se le veía fastidiado o incómodo, pero esta vez, era evidente que aquella visita sorpresa le había afectado.

— Pensé en recogerte en tu trabajo y llevarte a casa, para cocinarte la cena. Compré un buen vino y quería prepararte la receta del otro día, la que dijiste que te gustaría probar…

— ¡Tenías que haberme avisado Erwin! No puedes simplemente aparecerte de la nada. —Continuó menos exaltado, pero aun demostrando que seguía molesto.

— Disculpa Levi, creí que iba a ser una bonita sorpresa para ti, jamás me imaginé que iba a causarte inconvenientes. Pero, ¿podrías aclararme, cuál es el problema? —Interrogó confundido— Por tu reacción veo que hice algo indebido, pero si no me dices qué fue, no podré evitar que se repita.

En ese momento, Levi realmente deseó que, de ser posible, apareciera un gigante de la nada y se lo comiera; así no tendría que enfrentar esa situación. Como fue demasiado impulsivo, no se detuvo a pensar en ningún momento, que al reaccionar así, se le iba a caer su mentira con Erwin también. Ya suficiente era, saber que al día siguiente tendría que escuchar el sermón de Hanji, al haberse enterado de que Erwin no era un sensual y musculoso policía. Sino que también, tendría que decirle a Erwin que lo había estado escondiendo de ella todo ese tiempo, porque se avergonzaba de él.

Levi agachó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de confesarle semejante cosa a Erwin? Estaba seguro de que eso lo lastimaría profundamente, y por nada del mundo quería hacerlo. Ya pudiendo pensarlo bien, prefería escuchar mil sermones de Hanji, que herir a Erwin.

— ¿Levi? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Era una sorpresa…

— ¿Qué? Disculpa Levi, no te entiendo.

— Quería planear algo especial, pero arruinaste mi sorpresa Erwin. —Como por un golpe de suerte, a Levi se le ocurrió otra mentira, con la cual podría salir de ese problema, al menos temporalmente— Hanji es mi única amiga y tú eres mi primer novio, quería que se conocieran en una mejor situación, no así.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento Levi! Jamás me imaginé que fuese eso.

— ¡No! No tienes la culpa, fui yo el que reaccionó de manera exagerada. Soy un gran imbécil… —Admitió, avergonzado hasta la médula.

— De ninguna manera, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. Parece que después de todo, traicioné tu confianza Levi, por un momento pensé que te avergonzabas de presentarme con ella. —Confesó Erwin, igual de apenado que su pareja y totalmente ignorante, de que había leído correctamente la situación.

Levi se sintió como el bastardo más miserable del universo en ese momento, apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio, intentando que la verdad no saliera de su boca. Le dolía mentirle a Erwin, pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quería herirlo con la realidad. Así que dejando salir un largo suspiro, recuperó el temple y por primera vez, se acercó a Erwin por iniciativa propia, para abrazarse a su cuerpo.

— Lamento la manera en la que me comporté, fui el más grande idiota. —Dicho eso, soltó el abrazo, para tomar la mano de Erwin— ¿Qué te hace falta para cocinar tu receta? ¿Vamos al supermercado juntos?

Mucho más tranquilo, y sumamente contento por las muestras de cariño de Levi, Erwin apretó su mano y emprendieron camino al supermercado más cercano. Allí adquirieron los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el platillo, que Erwin con tanto entusiasmo deseaba cocinar para su amado Levi. Partieron rumbo a la casa de Erwin, por un lado, el rubio con la felicidad aumentando a cada segundo y por el otro, Levi sintiéndose cada vez más culpable y miserable.

A Levi le sorprendió que su novio viviera en una casa grande, que si bien no era lujosa, sabía que Erwin debía tener un salario bastante alto, para poder vivir en un lugar así. Se encontró pensando en que, su pareja realmente era una persona muy impresionante. Lograr grandes cosas, siendo soltero y tan joven, era digno de admirar. Él mismo, apenas podía pagar su pequeño apartamento, con su salario de oficinista, y le sobraba lo justo para vivir cómodamente, pero sin excesos.

— Sé que eres muy exigente con la limpieza, y la verdad no me tomé el tiempo para arreglar la casa adecuadamente, así que te pido disculpas por el desorden, pero espero que te sientas cómodo.

— Pensé que estaría más sucio… —Dijo Levi, pasando su dedo por una repisa y verificando que en realidad, no había mota de polvo alguna. Sonrió de medio lado con satisfacción, al analizar su alrededor rápidamente con la vista, comprobando que todo estaba en su lugar y no había rastro de suciedad— Tu nivel de limpieza es bastante aceptable.

Erwin le indicó que podía sentarse en uno de los bancos de la cocina, mientras esperaba que preparara la cena. Levi hizo a como se le indicó, acomodándose para observar a su novio cocinar. Se sorprendió también de lo habilidoso que resultó ser, aunque ya muchas veces había visto fotografías de sus recetas, era la primera vez que lo veía “en acción”, y él mismo, precisamente era muy mal cocinero, así que las destrezas de Erwin en la cocina, le resultaron extraordinarias.

Levi se encontraba absorto observando a su novio, a la vez que cavilaba acerca de lo recientemente sucedido. Mirando la felicidad con la que Erwin cocinaba, recordando lo feliz que era al comer cosas deliciosas, y lo poco que le importaba su peso; pensó en que iba a ser muy difícil que llegara a rebajar algo, y menos todo lo que él esperaba que perdiera. Si lo examinaba bien, estaba seguro que desde que se conocieron, no había rebajado nada. Pensó en que todos los problemas y situaciones incómodas iban a continuar, pero más que todo, entendió que más temprano que tarde, iba a tener que revelarle todas las verdades que tenía guardadas.

— ¡Está todo listo! Solo me queda poner la mesa, en unos segundos te serviré. —Le indicó el rubio, haciéndolo volver a la realidad de sus pensamientos.

— Déjame, lo haré yo.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa, así que no vas a mover ni un solo dedo para trabajar. Quiero atenderte Levi.

El hombre más bajo suspiró resignado, pero a la vez halagado. Jamás en su vida imaginó, que iba a tener a su lado a una persona que lo iba a amar y cuidar tanto, como lo hacía Erwin. Eso le hacía sentir muy bien, pero también, acrecentaba la culpa que se arremolinaba peligrosamente en su interior.

Erwin procedió a servir la cena, el vino, e incluso encendió unas cuantas velas, acompañando el ambiente con una música suave, que puso en su reproductor. Ambos comieron tranquilamente, y Levi se deshizo en cumplidos para la buena cuchara de su novio. Aunque la incomodidad de verlo repetir porción, no la pudo hacer a un lado.

Levi realmente odiaba esa situación. Pasar de la extrema felicidad a la molestia, del profundo amor, al disgusto, de amar a Erwin con locura, a desear con todas sus fuerzas que se convirtiera en alguien totalmente distinto de quien tenía al frente; era muy agotador para él. ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo todo? ¿Por qué no podía estar conforme, con la maravillosa persona que había tenido la dicha de encontrar? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar a Erwin, así como era?

Luego de comer, decidieron que verían una película juntos, así que se sentaron en el cómodo sofá de la sala. Erwin no tardó en acercar a Levi hacia sí mismo, para que este se recostara sobre él. Si bien a Levi no le desagradó esa situación, y se sintió amado y protegido, mientras estaba abrazado por su novio; también se encontró deseando que toda aquella gordura, se convirtiera en firmes músculos. Pensó que en una situación así, con algún hombre de su gusto, ya estaría devorándolo salvajemente, arrancándole la ropa y moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Pero con Erwin, no sentía deseo alguno.

Como si le hubiese estado leyendo la mente, Erwin buscó primero besarlo. Lo hizo lentamente, con mucho cariño como otras veces, pero en esta ocasión, aprovechó para comenzar a acariciar a Levi. Deslizó su mano sobre el delgado muslo de su pareja, para subir a su estrecha cintura, y atreverse a masajear su pecho por sobre la tela de su camisa. Seguidamente, sin dejar de besarlo, ahora con más pasión, a como pudo deshizo el nudo de su corbata y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Todo eso pasaba en completo silencio, y Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar. Con sus ojos cerrados, solo podía sentir a un hombre que lo deseaba muchísimo, mientras le desvestía y le acariciaba con lujuria. Pero si se atrevía a tocarlo, podía sentir aquella flacidez de sus brazos, los abultados pechos y sobre todo, la enorme barriga que se interponía entre ambos. Aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando imaginarse a otro hombre, lo que percibía con su tacto, le arruinaba la ilusión que intentaba formar en su cabeza.

Erwin procedió a besar a Levi por el cuello, bajando hasta el pecho, que ya estaba al descubierto, dando pequeños besos y comenzando a lamerlo lentamente. La situación estaba mejorando, ya que con esa acción, Levi se había podido relajar un poco; pero Erwin cometió el error de separarse, para quitarse su propia ropa. Se deshizo primero del abrigo que llevaba, pero cuando comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, horrorizado, Levi le tomó de ambas manos, para detenerlo.

— ¡Espera Erwin!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Interrogó Erwin, sorprendido y confundido, ya que según él, estaban pasando un buen momento.

— No puedo hacer esto, no ahora. —Levi no se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente, sino que agachó la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta de que tenía a su novio, sujetado por las muñecas fuertemente.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás muy lleno? ¿Te sientes incómodo en el sofá? Podemos esperar un rato e ir a la cama si lo prefieres.

— No es eso, simplemente, no quiero. No quiero tener sexo ahora Erwin.

— ¿No quieres tener sexo ahora, o no quieres tener sexo conmigo? —Erwin entendió la situación a la perfección. De todo lo que Levi le había contado sobre su pasado, sabía que había tenido una vida sexual sumamente activa, hasta pocos meses antes de conocerlo. Y como ya tenía mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones, pensaba que estaría ansioso por hacerlo. Su renuencia únicamente podía deberse, a que no quería hacer el amor con _él_ precisamente.

— Lo lamento… —Admitió Levi, volviendo a desviar su mirada, y agradeciendo que Erwin era lo suficientemente perspicaz, como para leer la situación; así él no tendría que decírselo directamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda de mí Levi? Tal vez, podría intentar cambiar algo, podríamos comenzar por hacerlo sin luz y…

— ¡Es que no te deseo! —Antes de que el rubio continuara con ese deprimente intento por hacer que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran, Levi se atrevió finalmente a mirarlo a los ojos y soltarle la dura verdad así sin más— No puedo tener sexo contigo, porque tu cuerpo no me genera placer. No quiero tocarte, ni deseo hacerte cosas sucias. Lo lamento Erwin, no quiero ser tan cruel, pero tampoco quiero que sigas avergonzándote a ti mismo.

— ¿Avergonzarme? —Por primera vez, Levi vio como la molestia se apoderaba de Erwin. El rubio frunció el ceño profundamente, y la mueca de disgusto en su rostro, fue suficiente para entender, que aquellas palabras le habían molestado muchísimo. — ¿Crees que siento vergüenza al querer demostrarte que te amo? ¿Crees que me apena intentar que podamos hacer el amor finalmente? ¡Te equivocas, Levi!

— ¡No quise decir eso! Es solo que…

— ¡Detente Levi! No intentes deshacer lo que está hecho. No soy ningún jovencito frágil, al que puedas herir fácilmente. Desde el inicio tu disgusto hacia mi cuerpo ha sido evidente. —Pronunció Erwin seriamente, y cada palabra hacía que Levi sintiera, como si una daga se clavara en su corazón— Pensé que con el tiempo y el contacto físico que hemos tenido, te habías logrado acostumbrar a mí, o que el amor que sientes era suficiente. Pero también puedo entender que, a fin de cuentas, siempre has estado esperando a que baje de peso y vuelva a ser atlético.

— Eso no es del todo cierto, tal vez sí esperaba que rebajaras un par de decenas de kilos. Erwin, tienes que admitir que eres demasiado grande, y no puedes esperar a que mágicamente, mis gustos cambien. Pero cuando decidí estar contigo, lo hice sabiendo que jamás volverías a ser como en tus fotografías. Solo que, no esperé que quisieras acostarte conmigo tan pronto…

— ¿Tan pronto? Levi, llevamos nueve meses saliendo y dos desde que tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Muchas veces me has contado que te has acostado con hombres que conociste esa misma noche en un bar. —Levi no tenía manera de negar esa realidad, así que solo calló, desviando nuevamente su mirada, sin saber qué decir— Dime Levi, ¿has estado saliendo conmigo, solo por lástima o para evitar rechazarme?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Levi reaccionó alarmado, y nuevamente le miró directo a los ojos con mucha seriedad— ¿Por qué clase de cretino me tomas? ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo contigo solo por lástima? ¿Crees que sería capaz de jugar con tus sentimientos?

— Tus acciones no me demuestran lo contrario.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces Erwin! No voy a permitir que te llenes la cabeza de mierda. —Casi le gritó, indignado— ¿Es porque no te he dicho que te amo? ¿Es porque no me la paso abrazado a ti?

Ofuscado y desesperado por no herir más a Erwin, Levi se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Te amo Erwin! Eres el único al que he amado en toda mi maldita vida. Jamás nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú lo haces, jamás he deseado estar con nadie, tanto como deseo estar contigo.

— Levi… —Erwin se serenó, y correspondió el abrazo de Levi, acariciando su cabeza.

— Entiende Erwin, necesito que pongas a trabajar tu cerebro y te grabes muy bien esto: Te amo, y quiero seguir amándote siempre.

— Pero no me deseas… — Dijo en un susurro. Erwin besó la cabeza de Levi, y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, antes de deshacer el abrazo. Se levantó y comenzó a colocarse su abrigo de nuevo.

— No por ahora… pero en el futuro…

— Lo entiendo Levi. No te preocupes por intentar darme más explicaciones, por ahora solo quisiera estar solo.

Levi comenzó a abotonar su camisa en silencio. La situación se volvió sumamente incómoda, y sentía que había arruinado todo horriblemente. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Incluso había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a Erwin que lo amaba. ¿Qué más quería de él?

Terminó de arreglar su ropa y Erwin lo acompañó en silencio hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, Levi, que estaba sumamente inquieto, se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, para que bajara a su altura y poder besarlo levemente en los labios.

— Te llamaré mañana.

— Cuídate Levi, y que descanses…

Pero esa noche, Levi no descansó. Repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan indolente con su pareja. Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, no podía soportar engañarlo por más tiempo, pero haberlo hecho de una manera tan insensible, lo torturó toda la noche; mucho más sabiendo que Erwin debía estar pasándolo peor que él. No sabía qué iba a pasar más adelante, pero estaba seguro, de que no iba a ser fácil recuperar todo lo que había perdido con Erwin.

Algo se había roto esa noche, y si iba a poder repararse, era incierto en ese momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Levi llegó a la oficina, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por un lado, el no haber podido descansar nada y tener que ir a trabajar; y por otro, saber que tendría que enfrentar a Hanji y sus probables burlas.

Al llegar a su escritorio, notó que la mujer aún no estaba, así que pensó que podría librarse de que lo abordara apenas comenzando el día, pero se había equivocado rotundamente. No se había terminado de sentar, cuando la mujer se apareció como de la nada, con su usual algarabía.

— ¡Levi! ¡Tenemos tanto de qué hablar!

— ¡Maldita sea Hanji! Si no me mata la migraña, lo harán esos alaridos de animal en celo que salen de tu bocaza.

— ¿Dolor de cabeza? Pues tómate un analgésico enano, porque no te vas a salvar de esta, poniendo esa excusa tan poco creíble.

Levi la miró con un profundo odio reflejado en sus ojos, mas tuvo que resignarse y luego de exhalar profundamente, se rindió a su inevitable destino.

— Suelta lo que tengas que decir de una vez, estoy preparado.

— ¡Erwin es todo lo que me dijiste que era!

— Espera, ¿qué?

— Sí, aunque no hablamos mucho, con esa poca interacción, pude comprobar que no mentías: Es educado, muy amable, alto y fornido, apuesto y se viste muy bien. Además, se nota a leguas de distancia, que está profundamente enamorado de ti. Esta vez sí te ganaste la lotería, querido amigo.

Levi no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amiga, ¿dónde estaban los “te lo dije”? ¿Y las burlas hacia la obesidad de su novio? ¿Dónde estaban los reclamos por haber mentido con respecto a él?

— ¿Estás segura de que esos lentes funcionan? Creo que tienes que hacerte revisar la vista de nuevo, Hanji.

— Mis lentes están muy bien, son nuevos de hecho, ¿qué no te lo dije la semana pasada?

— ¿Entonces qué putas esperas para…?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a que Erwin no es el chico musculoso que me mostraste? —Hanji no era ignorante de lo que Levi trataba de decirle, más bien, entendía la situación a la perfección:

Desde que vio a Erwin, supo que Levi se había enamorado de verdad, finalmente comprendió el nivel de amor que su amigo sentía por ese hombre. Pero también entendió, que el hecho de que Levi lo estuviese ocultando por tanto tiempo, se debía a la vergüenza que le provocaba admitir, que cuando el amor verdadero llegaba, no había cuerpo perfecto que lo derrotara.

Complacida de como habían salido las cosas con la relación de su amigo, ella jamás se arriesgaría a hacer burla de la situación. Por el contrario, pensaba ser lo más solidaria y ayudarle a Levi a entender que no tenía que avergonzarse del hombre al que había escogido como su pareja, y que más bien, debía sentirse afortunado, porque era una maravillosa persona.

— ¡Vamos cuatro-ojos! El tipo es un completo puerco, ¡puedes decirlo!

— ¡Levi! —Hanji, cambiando su expresión amigable de siempre, por una de total desagrado, dio un manotazo sobre el escritorio de Levi, que hizo que otros de sus compañeros voltearan a ver conmocionados— ¿Qué te da el derecho de expresarte así de él? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de tu novio?

— No lo pienso yo, lo pensaría cualquiera que lo viera. No tienes que hacerte la tonta, sé que también lo crees así.

— Pues te equivocas Levi, y me decepciona mucho tu actitud. —Sentenció seriamente— Hasta hace un minuto, estaba muy feliz por ti, pensé que habías encontrado a alguien que finalmente te hiciera feliz. Pero ahora me pregunto si realmente te lo mereces. Erwin es un hombre excepcional, no hay que conocerlo mucho para darse cuenta de ello, y aun así, te atreves a hablar de él de una manera tan despectiva.

— ¡No! No es así… —Levi estaba sumamente impactado, por las directas e indiscutibles palabras de su amiga, que le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Ah no?

— ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Maldita sea! —Se retractó— Odio admitirlo, pero tienes toda la razón. Soy una mierda, y no creo merecer a Erwin, él debería estar con alguien mejor que yo, cualquiera lo sería en todo caso…

Viendo que su amigo al fin lo entendía, Hanji recuperó su semblante relajado y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Levi, para conversar con él más tranquilamente.

Avergonzado, Levi le relató toda la verdad, sin omitir detalle alguno, desde que conoció a Erwin en persona, hasta lo sucedido la noche anterior. Finalmente, tragándose todo su orgullo y admitiendo ante Hanji, que había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo, le pidió su consejo, ya que no se creía capaz de salir victorioso de aquella situación.

— No quiero dejarlo Hanji, pero tampoco sé cómo remediar la soberana estupidez que cometí anoche.

— Pues yo tampoco puedo darte la respuesta Levi.

— ¡Inútil! ¿Entonces para qué te conté toda la historia, si no me vas a ayudar?

— Lo que tienes que hacer, es hablarlo con Erwin. Pero tienes que dejar de mentirle, dile la verdad, dile que lo estás intentando, pero que necesitas tiempo. —Le aconsejó sabiamente— Sé que él lo entenderá, si ya es capaz de ser tu novio, es porque definitivamente es bastante tolerante. —Añadió entre risas.

A pesar de las burlas, Levi sabía que Hanji tenía toda la razón, si quería conservar su relación con Erwin, y comenzar a trabajar en ella sin mentiras de por medio, tenía que hablar seriamente con él y serle lo más sincero posible. Ese día, a la hora del almuerzo, Levi llamó a Erwin, sin embargo, este no le contestó, por lo que procedió a enviarle un mensaje de texto:

_“Necesito que hablemos Erwin, ¿podrías contestarme?”_

_“Ahora estoy ocupado, hablaremos luego Levi.”_ Fue lo que obtuvo en respuesta.

Levi pensó que no tenía nada de raro, que Erwin no pudiese hablar en ese momento, así que decidió probar suerte por la noche. Pero Erwin tampoco le contestó la llamada, lo que hizo que comenzara a preocuparse, ya que era evidente que estaba evitándolo adrede.

_“Erwin, ¿por qué no contestas?”_

Esa vez, Levi ni siquiera obtuvo respuesta a su mensaje, por lo que pasó otra noche en vela, inquieto y pensando en cómo podría solucionar ese problema. Erwin era sumamente maduro, si estaba evitando hablar con él, era porque realmente le había herido. A Levi se le helaron hasta los huesos, de solo pensar que Erwin estuviera considerando acabar con su relación.

Afortunadamente, cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Erwin le había contestado que se había dormido temprano y por eso no había podido contestar a su mensaje en el momento en el que se lo envió. Queriendo darle el beneficio de la duda, pero también intentando no hostigarlo, Levi decidió únicamente decirle que no se preocupase y le deseó un feliz día.

Levi pensó, que cuando viese que no estaba intentando obligarlo a conversar, Erwin por iniciativa propia, intentaría contactarlo. Y conforme pasaban las horas del día, se desesperaba más y más, al ver que el rubio no le llamaba, ni le enviaba ningún mensaje. Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, y cometió tantos errores, que se ganó una reprimenda por parte de su jefe.

Por la noche, Levi no lo resistió más y decidió llamarlo de nuevo, pero como la vez anterior, no le contestó.

_“Erwin, suficiente de ignorarme. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño?”_

Pero la respuesta no llegó, así que Levi, tomó la decisión de ir a encarar a Erwin directamente. Al día siguiente, se reportó enfermo en la oficina, y dedicó toda la mañana a planear qué haría cuando viese a Erwin. Pensó en que, si quería que las cosas funcionasen, debía controlarse y no atacarlo. Levi practicó varias veces un discurso, en el que le pedía disculpas a Erwin por su reprobable comportamiento, y también le pedía una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

Levi se arregló lo más apuesto posible y pasó a una pastelería, en donde compró un delicioso postre que sabía que le gustaría a Erwin. Además, adquirió un ramo de crisantemos blancos y violetas, siguiendo el mismo juego de Erwin, cuando le envió aquel ramo de flores. Pero esta vez, las suyas tenían un significado diferente: el insoportable dolor ante la idea de perderlo.

Satisfecho con sus obsequios, y con una actitud positiva, que según Hanji, era muy importante para lograr que Erwin lo perdonara, Levi llegó a la estación de policía y le indicó a la recepcionista, que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Erwin, el jefe del departamento.

— ¿Podría decirme quién lo busca? Necesito anunciarlo.

— ¡Espere! —Levi no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero todo valía, con tal de evitar perder a Erwin— Tengo que pedirle un favor, quisiera verlo, pero que él no sepa que estoy aquí.

— ¿Es usted Levi? —Interrogó la recepcionista de la policía, ante un más que sorprendido Levi, que no entendía por qué aquella extraña, lo reconoció.

— ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

— ¡Para nada! O al menos usted no me conoce a mí señor Ackerman. —La mujer rio levemente— El jefe nos ha comentado mucho sobre usted. Desde que tienen una relación, se le ve mucho más contento. Todos en el departamento lo hemos notado, y él nunca ha tenido problemas en platicarnos acerca de su noviazgo. ¡Ya veo que todo lo que nos contaba era cierto!

— ¿Qué les dijo exactamente?

— Pues, dijo que usted era muy apuesto. También que era serio, pero que en el fondo, podía ser muy cariñoso y que únicamente le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, era muy significativo. Supongo que esos obsequios son para él, así que veo que tenía razón. Solo un hombre detallista y enamorado, se tomaría el tiempo de ir hasta el trabajo de su pareja, para darle personalmente un ramo de flores.

— Ah sí… —Levi no cabía en sí del asombro y la vergüenza. Erwin estaba idealizándolo totalmente o mentía sobre él frente a los demás, para no tener que admitir que se había enamorado de un patán. Aunque luego, consideró la idea de que en realidad, así se veía a los ojos de Erwin y que el hombre se enorgullecía de hablar sobre él, con sus compañeros y subordinados, lo cual le hizo sentirse más culpable.

—De acuerdo, sé que el jefe se pondrá a la mar de contento con su visita. Si sigue por este pasillo, encontrará su oficina. —La mujer le señaló el camino— Llegue hasta el fondo y anúnciese con su secretaria, en este momento la llamaré, para que esté al tanto de su llegada.

Levi caminó lentamente por el pasillo que le indicó la recepcionista, poniéndose nervioso con cada paso que daba. Ese era un momento decisivo, tenía que cuidar muy bien sus palabras, para no echar a perder su relación, y debía esforzarse y tragarse su orgullo, para que Erwin le escuchara y le diera la oportunidad de redimirse de sus acciones.

No había llegado al escritorio de la secretaria, cuando la mujer ya le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara. Se encontraba muy entusiasmada y sonreía abiertamente. Levi suspiró molesto y se dirigió hacia ella, pensando en lo fastidiosas y entrometidas que resultaron las mujeres de esa estación, aunque les debía mucho, por haberle hecho el favor de no decirle nada a Erwin.

— Señor Ackerman, ya me aseguré de que el jefe está libre, así que puede entrar sin problema. ¡Mucha suerte! —Le dijo la mujer con emoción.

—Sí… gracias… —Levi se acercó a la puerta, hizo una pausa de unos segundos y entró.

— ¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó Erwin, atónito por la inesperada aparición de Levi, en la puerta de su oficina.

— Disculpa que tuve que recurrir a esto Erwin, pero es mi último recurso. Yo… —Levi no se había atrevido a ver a Erwin directamente, hasta que no se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y caminar un par de pasos hacia su escritorio. Pero cuando finalmente levantó la vista para mirarlo, lo que sus ojos se encontraron lo hizo enfurecer. —¡¿Qué es esto Erwin?! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

— Levi, yo… yo solo…

Continuará…

* * *

**No puedo evitar que los capítulos me salgan largos ahora lol. Según yo iban a ser de dos mil palabras cada uno y los últimos me salieron de cinco mil y algo… En fin, como les comentaba en la página, para quienes me siguen allá, este fic es lo más realista que he escrito en toda mi vida de ficker, y en este, también estoy poniendo situaciones similares a experiencias propias o de gente que conozco en la vida real, por lo que, es un poco pesado de escribir. Pero la verdad me gusta como está quedando y me emocioné tanto, que logré escribir el capítulo en unas cuantas horas.**

**Además, ya tengo bastante adelantado el resto del fic, así que voy a poder continuar actualizando regularmente, a pesar de ya tener menos tiempo por haber entrado a clases.**

**En fin, espero que les esté gustando y me hagan saber sus opiniones. De verdad se los agradecería si pudieran decirme qué les está pareciendo la historia.**


	8. VIII. Dura decisión

—Levi, yo solo, estaba tomando mi almuerzo. ¿Por qué te pones así? —Se atrevió a preguntar Erwin, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, pero haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¿Por qué me pongo así? No puedo descuidarte ni un momento, porque de inmediato rompes tu dieta. ¿Qué es esto? —Furioso, Levi se acercó al escritorio de Erwin, tomando una caja vacía. —¿No me digas que, te comiste toda la pizza tu solo? ¡Y para colmo, te encuentro con las manos en la masa! —Finalizó, refiriéndose a la caja de donas glaseadas que reposaba sobre el regazo de Erwin, quien ya había arrasado con casi la mitad de ellas.

— Hoy no tuve tiempo de cocinar mi almuerzo, así que esto es lo más rápido que conseguí y…

— ¡Basura! Todo lo que escucho salir de tu boca y lo que veo que entra, es basura. —No le dejó continuar intentando justificarse— Y todavía fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para traerte esto. —Levi tomó la caja que contenía el postre que había comprado para Erwin, y la dejó caer violentamente sobre su escritorio, arruinando la presentación del dulce.

— ¡Levi! No tienes que comportarte de esa manera, es cierto que rompí mi dieta, pero…

— ¡Pero nada! Tú me lo prometiste Erwin, me dijiste que adelgazarías. Pero aquí te encuentro, atiborrándote como si no hubiese un mañana, con toda esta porquería. ¿Solo porque tuvimos una pelea, vas a olvidar tu promesa y a dedicarte a comer como un cerdo de engorde?

Antes de que Erwin pudiese contestar algo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par, y la secretaria de Erwin entró. Se notaba que la mujer se encontraba furiosa, cerró la puerta de golpe y se acercó a Levi, encarándolo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Podría pedir que te arresten en este instante si quisiera! Te haría bien una noche en una celda.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? Estás interrumpiendo algo importante, así que voy a pedirte que te vayas.

— ¡No me iré! —Se reusó la mujer— ¿Son esas formas de tratar a tu novio? No voy a permitir que vengas a nuestra estación de policía a armar alboroto, y mucho menos, a insultar a nuestro jefe de esa manera. ¡Escuchamos todo lo que dijiste, por si no te diste cuenta!

—¡Eso es un asunto entre Erwin y yo! No tienes derecho a involucrarte en nuestra vida privada. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién carajo eres!

—¡Esperen! —Intervino Erwin alarmado, viendo que Levi y su secretaria parecían estar a punto de comenzar una pelea a golpes.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres tú? El jefe Erwin es una buena persona, todos en el departamento lo estimamos mucho. Es amable, siempre nos ayuda y también se preocupa por nosotros. ¿Qué importa si es gordo o flaco? ¿Qué importa si es feo o apuesto? ¡Deberías sentirte afortunado y agradecido de que alguien como él, se fije en una persona como tú!

— ¿Alguien como yo?

— Por favor, basta. —Continuó Erwin, tratando de que ambos se calmaran.

— Alguien que se siente con el derecho de humillar a otros, solo por su apariencia física. Lo cual es sumamente hipócrita, dado a que eres un enano. —Arrastró las sílabas de la última palabra, en tono de burla— Los hombres de baja estatura no son atractivos, pero apuesto a que el jefe jamás le dio importancia a eso. Eres una persona arrogante y superficial, además de maleducado. Tener los nervios para venir aquí, a gritarle en su propia oficina e insultar su apariencia. ¿Sabes?, hay muchas personas en el departamento que mueren por estar con él, el jefe tiene opciones de sobra para escoger, no tendría por qué estar con alguien como tú.

Ese golpe de realidad, le pegó fuerte a Levi, quien no pudo reaccionar. De todas formas, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, la mujer tenía toda la razón. Se había comportado como un villano, con la persona a quien más amaba en su vida. Aunque era cierto que Erwin había faltado a su palabra, y también le había estado haciendo sufrir con su frialdad; eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo como lo hizo. Y escuchar que otros estaban interesados en Erwin, tampoco le pareció extraño, Erwin era un hombre brillante y carismático, cualquiera sería afortunado de estar con él.

Y ahí se encontraba _el más grande hijo de puta del universo,_ gritándole e insultándolo, tratándolo como si fuera una escoria y no el hombre más maravilloso que conocía. Como si no fuera quien más lo había amado y quien le había demostrado que podía dar la vida por él, si se lo pidiera.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Antes de que el problema se hiciera más grande, Erwin se levantó y se acercó a su secretaria, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro— Te agradezco lo que estás intentando hacer, en serio lo aprecio, pero Levi tiene razón; es un asunto de nuestra intimidad, que nos concierne únicamente a nosotros dos.

—Lo lamento jefe, es solo que no pude quedarme en mi escritorio escuchando cómo le gritaban. —Se disculpó la mujer, mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Levi.

— Yo me disculpo, debido a mí, han tenido que escuchar este escándalo. Por favor, dile a los demás que me tomaré unos minutos. —Erwin se dirigió esta vez hacia Levi, y le tomó por el brazo— Vamos a hablar sobre esto en otro lugar.

Erwin haló del brazo de Levi, llevándolo fuera de su oficina, aguantando las miradas inquisidoras de sus subalternos y compañeros de trabajo, quienes habían escuchado toda la algarabía; o habían sido llamados por quienes escucharon, para contarles lo que ocurría. Levi simplemente carecía de empatía con la gente, así que lo que otros pensaran o dijeran lo tenía sin cuidado. Pero Erwin, estaba sumamente avergonzado, de que la gente en el departamento hubiese sido testigo de ese espectáculo. Si bien ellos tenían una buena opinión sobre él, y él intentaba ser siempre amable; no le gustaba la idea de que lo vieran como la víctima. El jefe del departamento siempre intentaba verse fuerte ante ellos, ya que de esa manera podían confiar en él y sus decisiones, pero Levi lo dejaba en una posición vulnerable frente a sus compañeros, y eso le molestaba bastante.

Erwin lo sacó rápidamente de la estación de policía, y lo llevó hacia una pequeña plaza que se encontraba cerca. Tomaron asiento sobre una banca de cemento, alejados de la gente que había en el lugar, que por suerte era poca. El rubio se encontraba muy molesto, y Levi no era ajeno a ello, sabía que había cometido error tras error, a pesar de que había ido a disculparse en primer lugar.

— Erwin, escucha, yo en realidad…

— No Levi, esta vez me escucharás a mí. —Erwin se apresuró a interrumpirlo— Lo que hiciste hace un momento, estuvo mal, muy mal. Pero hasta cierto punto, lo entiendo.

— Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que lo entiendes? No te traté nada bien…

— No estoy diciendo que te justifico, solo que entiendo las razones por las que lo hiciste. Levi, siempre has sido una persona algo difícil de tratar, lo supe desde que comenzamos a hablar, también sé que no eres el mejor para procesar tus emociones; y si bien eso no te da el derecho de tratarme de esa manera, entiendo que no lo haces porque me quieras hacer algún daño, sino todo lo contrario.

— Me sorprende que me entiendas tanto Erwin, pero no espero que justifiques mi error. Solo quiero que me digas, qué puedo hacer para repararlo. —Aceptó humildemente, dejando de lado todo su orgullo.

— No Levi, lamento decirte que eso no será posible. Creo que, nos hacemos mucho daño el uno al otro, y no es sano para nosotros intentar forzar esta relación. Desde un principio fuiste muy claro en el desagrado que sientes por mi cuerpo, y agradezco el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo por tratar de ignorar eso, para concentrarte en tus sentimientos por mí. Pero tal vez, esto es algo que no se puede reparar, será mejor acabarlo antes de que nos lleguemos a herir seriamente.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando Erwin?! De pronto me volví estúpido, porque no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

— Estaba consciente de que eras terco Levi, pero jamás me imaginé que tanto. Por favor, tienes que ser razonable, somos un par de hombres adultos, no podemos simplemente negar los problemas que tenemos.

— Eres tú el que está siento irracional Erwin. Los problemas se solucionan, no se huye de ellos como un cobarde.

— Esta es la única solución viable para nuestro problema Levi, tienes que admitirlo. —No era que Erwin no estuviese sufriendo con cada palabra que decía, pero no se podía permitir flaquear frente a Levi, si mostraba un poco de duda o arrepentimiento en su decisión, sabía que Levi encontraría la manera de convencerlo de que se retractara.

— Realmente me superas Erwin, ¿puedes acaso ver más allá de lo que mis ojos ven? Porque no le encuentro ni pizca de sentido a nada de lo que me estás diciendo. Si quieres una disculpa, me disculparé, y si sientes que no es suficiente, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea; pero no podemos simplemente terminar, como si esto no tuviera remedio. —Levi intentó por todos los medios, mantenerse calmado, aunque le estaba siendo demasiado difícil, dado a que estaba a punto de perder al hombre que amaba— Entiendo que estés molesto o herido por lo que hice, y tienes toda la razón, si quieres que nos alejemos un tiempo…

— Eso no servirá de nada Levi. —Sentenció el rubio, severamente— Desde un inicio condicionaste nuestra relación a mi apariencia física, te conformaste con aguantar temporalmente, con la esperanza de que yo me convirtiese en la persona que habías pensado que era.

— No niego que desde un principio te pedí que adelgazaras, pero tampoco te estoy pidiendo un imposible Erwin, no te quiero obligar a que te mates de hambre o a que te lastimes haciendo ejercicio, ni siquiera estaba esperando a que fueses delgado alguna vez, simplemente te pedí que rebajaras un poco.

— Eso es cierto, pero, el amor no se trata de cambiar a la persona que quieres Levi, sino que las cosas que te gustan de esa persona, sean suficientes para poder obviar las que no te agradan. Estoy muy conforme con mi estilo de vida y con mi apariencia actual. Esperaba encontrar en una pareja, a alguien que pudiese disfrutar junto a mí y que me quisiera por todo lo que puedo ofrecer como persona y como amante. Pero tú no puedes ser esa persona.

— Espera Erwin, hay algo que no termino de entender. Si siempre has pensado de esa manera, ¿por qué me prometiste que bajarías de peso? Pudiste haberte negado, era lo más lógico de hacer en ese momento.

— Esa es la otra razón de importancia, por la cual lo nuestro tiene que acabar. —Llegado a ese momento, Erwin suavizó su expresión, sin dejar de mostrarse serio y tomó las manos de Levi entre las propias— Mentí, te engañé desvergonzadamente Levi. Jamás tuve la intención de adelgazar, o de cambiar algo de mi estilo de vida. Nunca hice ningún esfuerzo por cumplir esa promesa.

— ¿Quieres decir que, te montaste un teatro todo este tiempo? ¿Qué hay de los videos de los ejercicios y las fotografías de tus comidas?

— Todo fueron mentiras. Pensé que te darías cuenta tarde o temprano, pero al parecer soy un buen farsante. —Erwin expresó con falso sarcasmo— Únicamente estaba haciendo tiempo, para que te enamoraras de mí.

— ¿Pero qué mierda dices Erwin? Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

— Cuando me di cuenta de ello, ya era muy tarde. Ya te había estado engañando por varios días, y pensé en que lo más prudente era continuar. Creí que mientras estuvieses esperanzado en que yo iba a cambiar en algún momento, bajarías tu guardia y comenzarías a acostumbrarte a mi cuerpo actual; hasta que un día simplemente no te importase mi apariencia. Así, no te decepcionarías de mí, y yo no tendría que cambiar para conservarte a mi lado. Pero todo fue un grave error.

— No te voy a decir que estoy contento con nada de lo que estás diciéndome Erwin, pero sería hipócrita de mi parte reclamarte, dado a que yo mismo también estuve mintiéndote todo este tiempo. Desde mi punto de vista, estamos a mano.

— Es todo lo contrario, debido a todos estos engaños, es que debemos terminar ahora Levi. No voy a permitir que ninguno de los dos salga herido de esto, no más de lo que ya nos dañamos el uno al otro. Tenemos que aceptar, que esto fue solo una bonita experiencia para ambos y cada uno continuar por su lado, sin más mentiras ni malos tratos. ¿No crees que es lo más prudente?

— ¡Ni de broma! Lo que dices son puras estupideces, no soy ningún cobarde que no se enfrenta a sus problemas. ¡Esto tiene solución!

— ¿Cuál solución Levi? Si te llevara a un hotel en este momento, ¿me tomarías?, si te pidiera que tengamos sexo ahora mismo, ¿encontrarías placer en este cuerpo? —Levi no pudo responder a eso, no iba a seguir mintiéndole y empeorar el problema, así que solo se quedó callado. —¿Ahora lo entiendes Levi?

— Aun así, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer. ¿Por qué quieres rendirte sin intentarlo? No creo haberme enamorado de un perdedor.

— Tal vez lo veas así, pero yo lo tomo como una oportunidad de reparar el error, antes de que lleguemos a tener arrepentimientos. —Erwin, que no había dejado de sostener las manos de Levi, las levantó y acercó sus labios, depositando un beso en el dorso de cada una— Te amo Levi y este sentimiento, probablemente sea imposible de borrar, tal vez no pueda volver a sentir algo así por nadie más. Pero no quiero que esto llegue a convertirse en odio, si esto ha de terminar, que sea ahora cuando aún podemos amarnos, aunque no estemos juntos. —Pronunció sin levantar la cabeza, y más bien posando su frente sobre las manos de Levi.

—¿No voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión, cierto? Por más que te insista, te mantendrás firme en tu decisión, ¿no es así? —Levi bufó resignado— ¡Y decías que yo era el terco! —Se burló con ironía.

— Lo lamento Levi, esto realmente me duele, pero las cosas tienen que ser así.

— De acuerdo, confiaré en tu juicio Erwin. —Aceptó finalmente, retirando las manos del agarre de Erwin, y acercándose a él en su lugar, buscando sus labios para besarlo.

Erwin no le rechazó, al contrario, correspondió a ese beso con una dulzura jamás antes mostrada, a sabiendas de que sería el último que iban a compartir. Al separarse, Erwin le observó fijamente y acarició su mejilla, como dándole también una última mirada, a la cara de la persona que había llegado a amar tanto, y de quien no estaba seguro, se iba a poder olvidar.

— Disculpa Levi, pero ya me ausenté demasiado de la estación y debo regresar. —Dicho esto, ambos se levantaron, dispuestos a abandonar el lugar.

— No te preocupes, no creo que sea muy inteligente de nuestra parte tener una cita romántica, después de haber terminado nuestra relación. De todas formas, también tenía que irme, me reporté enfermo en la oficina y debo ir por mi incapacidad falsa, o de lo contrario veré mi trasero despedido mañana.

— Cuídate mucho, Levi.

— Sí, tú igual. Y Erwin, —Levi, que ya se había dado media vuelta para alejarse, le encaró nuevamente, mostrándole una genuina expresión de arrepentimiento— quiero disculparme de nuevo contigo, la manera en la que me comporté, no tiene justificación. Entiendo que, aunque te hubiese prometido jamás volverlo a hacer, no tienes motivos para creerme.

— Acepto tus disculpas Levi, pero me voy a olvidar de eso. —Erwin se acercó, y le abrazó fuertemente, gesto al que Levi correspondió con desespero, aferrándose a aquel cuerpo que tanto despreció, como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo, sin llegar a sentir el menor atisbo de desagrado.

— Yo, por el contrario, lo recordaré por siempre, para no cometer ese error nunca más.

— Eso está muy bien, lo importante es no repetir los errores del pasado y tomar toda experiencia buena o mala, como una enseñanza. Te aseguro que lo fue para mí también. —Sin deshacer el abrazo, Erwin besó suavemente la cabeza de Levi— Gracias por este tiempo juntos Levi, y gracias por haberme amado, a pesar de que no era lo que esperabas, gracias por haberme brindado esta valiosa oportunidad.

Ante aquellas palabras, Levi sintió que no podía mantener la compostura por más tiempo. Llorar no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, al menos no en su vida adulta. Ni siquiera recordaba una sola vez en que hubiese llorado por tristeza siendo mayor, pero no se creía capaz de aguantar el llanto por mucho más tiempo, así que solo se deshizo del abrazo, golpeó levemente el rechoncho brazo de Erwin, y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

— Mucha suerte Erwin, y espero que encuentres a alguien digno de ti en el futuro.

Dicho eso, Levi comenzó a caminar a todo lo que sus pies le daban, sin llegar a correr, ya que tampoco quería verse patético, luego de haber sido terminado por Erwin. Por su parte, el oficial regresó lentamente a la estación de policía, cabizbajo y suspirando constantemente, no precisamente debido a la caminata, sino al dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Erwin logró evitar el interrogatorio de las personas que se atrevieron a indagar en lo sucedido, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, ya que no quería ser grosero y decirles que no se metieran en su vida; aunque eso era lo que más deseaba poder hacer. Quería simplemente dejar todo abandonado, irse a un lugar lejano, en donde no tuviese que aparentar que no estaba destrozado por dentro. Un lugar en el que no tuviese que ponerse una máscara de falsa serenidad, ni pretender frente a nadie que era un hombre fuerte e implacable.

Al llegar a su oficina, le dijo a su secretaria que no deseaba ser interrumpido, y se encerró en esta, dejando salir un profundo suspiro, que había estado reteniendo. Se sentó frente a su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas frente a su boca, mientras observaba fijamente el ramo de flores, que Levi había dejado sobre este. Lo observó por unos minutos, sin siquiera parpadear, como si estuviese petrificado, y finalmente, sacó su teléfono celular para hacer una búsqueda, encontrando el significado de aquellas flores.

Erwin no pudo más, sus cejas que estaban muy juntas se relajaron, su cara se desencajó en una mueca de dolor, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Gruesas e incontenibles lágrimas de amargura, al haber tenido que renunciar a su ser amado, todo por un capricho de la vida. ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrar al hombre perfecto para él, pero no pudo ser él perfecto para ese hombre? Se preguntaba.

La vida jamás había sido mala para Erwin, salvo por la situación de su herida, la cual también le hizo abandonar a una persona, con quien incluso pensaba casarse. Aún así, aquella pérdida, no le había dolido tanto como dejar a Levi. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de su decisión, tenía plena confianza en haber hecho lo correcto, ya que él no podía cambiar por Levi, y tampoco podía obligarlo a que le gustase, si su cuerpo no le atraía. La culpa era simplemente de las circunstancias de la vida, que esta vez, se había ocupado de jugarle una mala pasada.

Erwin sabía que le esperaban días de mucho dolor, y con ese pensamiento, se fue serenando, mientras se dedicaba a comer el destrozado postre que Levi también había tirado sobre su escritorio. Aunque le pareció extraño, que aun viéndose bastante delicioso, su sabor era totalmente insípido. Sin embargo, Erwin sospechaba que no había nada de malo en aquel dulce, y que más bien, era la amargura de su corazón, la que no le permitía disfrutarlo.

Levi por otro lado, logró mantener la compostura a conforme se iba alejando de Erwin. No se atrevió a voltear, ya que sabía que le dolería mucho verlo marchar. Levi no era el tipo de persona que se arrepentiría de una decisión así tan fácil y correría a suplicar su perdón y una segunda oportunidad. Pero más que todo, deseaba respetar la elección de Erwin. Entendía perfectamente que no deseaba ser herido, y que él había cometido muchos errores, que le habían empujado a tomar esa alternativa. Era perfectamente lógico, buscar cortar el problema de raíz, en lugar de seguir prolongando el sufrimiento de ambos.

De manera que, resignado y derrotado, regresó a su departamento. Apenas entrar se desplomó en el sillón, pensando en que esa mañana, jamás se hubiese imaginado que las cosas iban a resultar de esa manera. Levi divisó el frasco que contenía los mensajes de Erwin, y se levantó rápidamente para tomarlo y abrirlo. Esparció los pequeños trozos de papel y uno a uno, comenzó a leer los mensajes.

Por cada palabra de amor, cada promesa de estar por siempre juntos, cada frase de eterna adoración; Levi sentía como agujas clavándose en su corazón. Pero no podía parar, como si torturarse y aumentar su dolor, fuese a hacer que este desapareciera. Mientras más leía, más caía en la dura realidad: no volvería a estar con Erwin. Su historia con él, terminó tan fácil a como había comenzado.

Cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, viendo destrozados sus sueños a futuro con Erwin, entendiendo que jamás volvería a ser besado ni abrazado por él y que ya no compartirían de todas las actividades que realizaban juntos, o su cursi rutina diaria. Levi finalmente no pudo contener más el dolor que estaba sintiendo, ni el ardor que le abrasaba vivo desde adentro, y comenzó a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida; dejando salir quejidos y lamentos desgarradores. Con la cara empapada de lágrimas, dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, lleno de frustración.

¿Qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo iba a superar ese dolor?

Continuará…

* * *

**Como siempre, solo pedirles que me dejen saber sus opiniones, esperando que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Estamos pronto a terminar el fic, ¡un par de capítulos más! Así que espero que me puedan acompañar hasta el final.**


	9. IX. Miseria

La vida definitivamente se volvió en extremo difícil para Levi. Estar sin Erwin, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de sí mismo, que jamás podría recuperar ni reemplazar. El vacío que había dejado en su existencia, era profundo y doloroso. Levi siempre había sido una persona sentimental, aunque no fuese expresivo, vivía sus emociones muy intensamente. De manera que, el sufrimiento que sentía por la pérdida de Erwin, era como fuego que quemaba sus entrañas.

Veía una y otra vez los muchos videos que su novio le había enviado, torturándose a sí mismo, con la visión de la perfecta sonrisa de Erwin, que fue lo suficientemente tonto como para perder. Al escuchar su varonil voz, diciéndole cosas dulces, divertidas o simplemente explicándole con alegría lo que hacía; Levi se reprochaba incansablemente el hecho de haber sido tan terco e irracional. Siempre dio por un hecho que Erwin se quedaría a su lado, no importaba qué y jamás consideró que lo fuese a dejar a pesar de los malos tratos.

Levi se atormentaba pensando en todos los errores que había cometido y en lo mal que había tratado a Erwin. Aunque el rubio también había mentido, Levi era consciente que sus engaños no eran tan graves, comparados con todo lo que él le hizo. Erwin solo intentó hacer tiempo, para demostrarle que el amor podría ayudarle a obviar sus exigencias. Pero él, quería obligar a Erwin a cambiar, quería forzarlo a convertirse en una persona que encajara en sus estándares. Jamás se detuvo a pensar, que era él mismo, quien no era digno de Erwin. Que era él quien tenía que mejorar su actitud y también su trato hacia su pareja.

Los trozos de papel con los mensajes de Erwin, ya se encontraban raídos y arrugados, de tantas veces que los había leído.

El “Te amaré por siempre”, le hacía pensar en el daño que le había hecho a ese hombre. Enamorarlo, ilusionarlo y mentirle de esa manera, para luego discriminarlo y humillarlo por su apariencia.

El “Deseo estar por siempre a tu lado”, le ponía a rememorar las miles de ocasiones en las que se imaginó viviendo con Erwin, yendo en incontables aventuras y envejeciendo a su lado. Situaciones que ahora únicamente eran sueños tontos, que jamás se llegarían a cumplir y que le perseguían día y noche, mortificándolo hasta el cansancio.

Y el “Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida”, le apenaba de sobremanera. Al pensar que probablemente, era todo lo contrario. Que tal vez, la vida de Erwin hubiese sido mucho mejor, si él no se hubiese cruzado en su camino, hiriéndolo de esa manera. Bien se lo había dicho aquella mujer: Erwin tenía personas de dónde escoger. Posiblemente, Erwin hubiese sido mucho más feliz con cualquier otro, pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con el ser más superficial y tosco que pudiese encontrar. Con el más malagradecido e inflexible; quien no supo valorar todas sus cualidades y lo mucho que tenía para ofrecer.

Y así seguía, una a una con todas las frases de amor que Erwin le había dedicado. Podía encontrar la manera de castigarse con todas ellas; sintiéndose más culpable y miserable cada vez. Levi estaba al borde de la locura, no podía comer propiamente y era rara la vez que podía dormir con tranquilidad. Cada segundo de lucidez, era un continuo tormento. Pero él mismo se aseguraba de hundirse más en su sufrimiento, con todas esas acciones e incluso, escuchando canciones que hablaban de desamor y ruptura.

El dolor le desgarraba constantemente, y no sabía cómo podría superar aquella pérdida. Máxime que, en su orgullo, no había tenido el valor de contarle a Hanji lo que había pasado. Casi un mes después de aquella ruptura, la mujer continuaba insistiéndole casi a diario, que invitara a su pareja a cenar en su casa. Seguía preguntándole día a día, cómo iba en su relación, y contándole lo mucho que moría por poder conversar con Erwin largo y tendido.

Levi intentó lo mejor que pudo, esquivarla cuando le era posible, mentirle o contestarle vagamente, para que no siguiera insistiéndole. Pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil soportar esa situación.

— Levi, no sé sea idea mía, pero tengo la impresión de que has perdido algo de peso. Además, te veo muy cansado y ojeroso. ¿Está todo bien?

— Son ideas tuyas. ¿Qué droga te estás metiendo, Hanji? No pasa nada conmigo…

La respuesta de Levi, no fue nada convincente. Pero, aunque le hubiese dado una buena excusa, Hanji sabía que algo andaba mal; su amigo no era el mismo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Había notado un gran cambio, con respecto a cómo se comportaba desde que estaba enamorado. Además, era cierto que la ropa le quedaba ligeramente más holgada, y se veía más pálido de costumbre, sin contar las oscuras ojeras que se habían formado bajo sus ojos, que también, se veían anormalmente hinchados gran parte del tiempo.

No obstante, Hanji sabía que no iba a obtener la verdad. Levi era demasiado orgulloso, y el hecho de que hubiese acudido a ella por ayuda una vez, no significaba que iba a seguirlo haciendo. Además, él no era abierto con sus emociones, y mucho menos, con sus problemas. Así que estaba segura de que no iba a ganar nada si le seguía insistiendo, inclusive, pensaba que podría estarle haciendo daño. De modo, que decidió dejarle algo de espacio, y si en algún momento se sentía listo para compartir su problema con ella como la vez anterior, él mismo la buscaría.

Pero un día, Levi simplemente no se presentó a trabajar. Tampoco se comunicó con la oficina, nadie podía dar razón de él, y a Hanji le preocupó demasiado, ya que no era una conducta usual en él. La mujer jamás había sido invitada al departamento de Levi, a pesar de ser buenos amigos, él era una persona que resguardaba muy bien su privacidad. Así que Hanji no sabía dónde vivía, pero se las arregló para convencer a uno de los empleados que trabajaban en recursos humanos, para que le proporcionara esa información.

Esa tarde, apenas salió de la oficina, Hanji se dirigió rauda hacia la casa de Levi. Tocó el timbre varias veces, sin obtener respuesta. Se comenzó a preocupar bastante, porque aquella situación no era normal, Levi no contestaba a la puerta y tampoco su teléfono celular. Hanji conocía bien a su amigo, y sabía que no era una persona irresponsable, jamás se iría de casa y faltaría a su trabajo sin avisar, así que definitivamente, algo malo tenía que estar pasando.

La mujer acudió a la administración del edificio en el que Levi vivía, y les explicó de su preocupación, solicitándoles que abrieran la puerta del departamento de su amigo. Uno de los oficiales de seguridad, revisó las cintas de las cámaras, confirmando primero que Levi en efecto, había entrado a su departamento la noche anterior, pero no había salido en todo ese día. Por lo que no les cabía duda de que él se encontraba allí.

Se dirigieron a su departamento, y abrieron la puerta. Hanji entró rápidamente, llamando a Levi, nuevamente sin obtener respuesta. Se adentró más en el lugar, llegando a la habitación, en donde encontró a su amigo, tumbado sobre la alfombra. Muy asustada, Hanji le pidió al guarda que llamara una ambulancia, mientras ella lo socorría.

* * *

Levi despertó sintiéndose sumamente agotado, a pesar de tener la percepción de que había estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo. La potente luz que traspasaba sus párpados, a pesar de tenerlos cerrados, le lastimaba y aún no recuperaba consciencia totalmente; por lo que tardó un par de minutos, en darse cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

Con algo de dificultad, abrió sus ojos, y dio unos segundos para que estos se acostumbraran a la claridad y pudiesen enfocar correctamente. Finalmente, vio el blanco techo sobre su cabeza, y la sábana de igual color sobre él. Al notar que de su brazo, estaba pegada una vía que le suministraba el líquido que bajaba de una bolsa; comprendió que se encontraba en un hospital. Intuyendo la situación rápidamente, hizo memoria y no le quedaba duda de qué era lo que le había ocurrido, ni siquiera tenía que pedir una explicación.

Había pasado casi un mes, en el que comía y dormía lo mínimo y a todo eso, se sumaba el constante sufrimiento y preocupación; además de tener que trabajar normalmente y seguir con su vida. Finalmente, había colapsado por agotamiento y falta de alimentación. Lo que no entendía, era cómo había llegado allí, ya que ninguno de sus vecinos era amigo suyo, y no había manera de que se hubiesen enterado de lo que le pasó.

Levi simplemente se quedó allí tumbado, tratando de aprovechar el dolor de su espalda, y el malestar en su cuerpo, para distraerse de la pena de su corazón, que amenazaba por regresar. Estuvo así por un par de horas, hasta que una enfermera se presentó en su habitación.

— ¡Por fin despiertas! En serio te hacía falta un buen descanso, ¿eh?

—¿Co… cómo…? —Levi carraspeó y comenzó a toser, sin ser capaz de hacer su pregunta. La enfermera se acercó a su cama, sirviéndole un vaso de agua y entregándoselo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Te trajo una mujer, dijo que era amiga tuya, no recuerdo su nombre, pero fue un poco dramática al pedirnos que por favor te salvásemos la vida. —La enfermera rio levemente.

— ¿Hanji?

— ¡Sí! Creo que su nombre era algo así. Ha estado viniendo a visitarte, llevas tres días en el hospital y no habías despertado en todo este tiempo. No creo que realmente tengamos que explicarte qué te pasó, estoy segura de que estás consciente de que descuidaste tu salud.

— Lo sé.

La mujer procedió a tomar sus signos vitales y revisarlo, diciéndole que ya se encontraba bastante recuperado y que probablemente, pronto le darían de alta. Levi se dio media vuelta, observando el cielo por la ventana de su habitación y preguntándose, cómo había llegado hasta ese extremo. Con ese pensamiento, nuevamente se quedó dormido, hasta que la conocida e irritable voz de Hanji le despertó, unas cuantas horas después.

— ¡Levi, me dijeron que ya estabas despierto! ¡Qué alegría!

— Estaba dormido, hasta que tus alaridos me despertaron.

— ¡Oh! Esa actitud me gusta, si puedes insultar y gruñir, significa que ya pasó el peligro. —Sonriente, la mujer tomó asiento en la silla al lado de su cama, mas luego optó por una expresión más seria— Realmente me preocupaste Levi, si no se me hubiese ocurrido ir a tu departamento, no sé qué hubiera pasado contigo.

— Lo lamento. —Se disculpó realmente apenado— Prometo que haré lo posible por devolverte el favor, de alguna manera.

— ¡No digas tonterías! Para eso somos los amigos. Aunque, hay algo que sí quiero en retribución.

— Escúpelo.

— Quiero que me digas qué pasó. Ya no quiero que me mientas más Levi, no creo merecerlo. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

— No es que no confíe, es solo que…

— ¿Se trata de Erwin cierto?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Fácil, solo Erwin puede hacerte salir de carácter de esa manera. Eres muy simple de entender Levi, cambiaste al enamorarte de él y supongo que algo malo ocurrió, ya que volviste a cambiar, pero de manera muy negativa. Incluso llegaste a enfermarte de esta manera. Supongo que, fue algo realmente grave.

Rendido, Levi decidió contarle nuevamente a su amiga todo lo que había pasado. Las palabras le quemaban la lengua y le estrujaban el corazón; al tener que revivir nuevamente todos los acontecimientos de su ruptura con Erwin. Mas no omitió pormenor alguno, ya que su amiga tenía razón. Luego de haberlo apoyado tanto, y de haberlo salvado de morir solo en su departamento, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Mmm, pues no te voy a negar que es una situación muy grave Levi. —Aceptó con seriedad— Fue muy maduro por parte de Erwin, tomar esa decisión, aunque fuese algo tan difícil. Pero él tuvo toda la razón, fuiste un gran patán. Hubiese sido sumamente tóxico de su parte, quedarse contigo después de haber montado semejante escándalo en su oficina, sumado a todo lo demás.

— No tienes que recalcarlo, creo que he sido lo suficientemente explícito, en admitir que fui una bestia sin corazón y que me arrepiento cada día por ello.

— Dime algo Levi, pero contéstame con la verdad. —Dicho esto, Hanji lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Levi— ¿En este momento, quisieras regresar con Erwin, aún si él nunca vaya a tener el cuerpo que te gusta?

— No me importa si está tan gordo como una morsa, quiero recuperarlo. —Admitió— Eso es algo que he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Fui muy estúpido, al final, ni siquiera me asquea su cuerpo. Una vez que logré quitar todos esos prejuicios de mi cabeza, comprendí que ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente sensato como para intentar acostarme con él. Simplemente me negué, sin siquiera saber si me podría gustar tener intimidad con él o no.

«Mi incomodidad inicial, fue únicamente debido a que estaba muy concentrado, en que me enojaba que Erwin no tuviese el cuerpo que mostró en sus fotografías. Ahora que tuve tiempo para pensarlo con cuidado, me di cuenta de que, si dejo de lado todas las ideas preconcebidas, que tenía con respecto a las personas con sobrepeso, lo único que queda, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba sus besos y sus abrazos, y de lo afortunado que hubiese sido si hubiese podido seguir con él.

Es ridículamente irónico que, después de haber tenido sexo con tantas personas en mi vida, finalmente alguien haya querido “hacerme el amor”. Y yo, como el más engreído, me negué a esa oportunidad.»

— Lo veo y aun así, se me hace difícil de creer. ¡Has madurado, mi pequeño amigo! —Se burló Hanji, cariñosamente— Jamás creí que llegaría el día, en que dejaras tus absurdas exigencias de lado. Entiendo que cada quien tiene sus gustos, pero, siempre tuviste tendencia a exagerar. Al fin aprendiste a ser un poco flexible.

— Tuvo que pasar algo así…

— Lo importante es que aprendiste la lección. Pero si me lo preguntas, creo que todavía tienes oportunidad de recuperar a Erwin. Me parece que es una persona bastante razonable, tal vez si le dices todo esto que me estás diciendo, podría darte otra oportunidad. ¿No lo crees así?

— También me había estado planteando intentarlo, pero tal vez sería egoísta de mi parte.

— Si estás dispuesto a cambiar y enmendar tus errores, estoy segura de que puedes hacer a Erwin muy feliz. Tal vez, en un futuro los dos recuerden esto y se rían de todo el drama que montaron.

Las palabras de Hanji, le dieron el empujón que necesitaba, para tomar la decisión de reconquistar a Erwin. Si se ponía a pensar, ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo. Inclusive aquel horrible día en que terminaron, ya le había dicho a Erwin, que no era ningún cobarde. Así que, tomó la resolución de hacer un nuevo intento para tener al hombre que amaba a su lado.

Luego de ser dado de alta del hospital, Levi estuvo unos cuantos días más incapacitado para ir a la oficina, por lo que aprovechó para tomarse su recuperación muy en serio. No podía presentarse ante Erwin, ojeroso, cansado y desnutrido; así que comenzó a cuidarse como nunca. Comía abundante y saludable, dormía todo lo que podía y procuraba alejar cualquier pensamiento doloroso, con la esperanza de recuperar a su amado.

* * *

Una semana más había pasado, y Levi ya había tomado su ritmo de vida normal. Iba a trabajar, ya más relajado y totalmente repuesto. Así que, decidió que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, para poner su plan en acción. Esperó al fin de semana, pensando en que podría presentarse en casa de Erwin y tratar de convencerlo de hablar con él. Sabía que, si intentaba contactarlo por mensajes o llamarlo por teléfono, habría gran posibilidad de que Erwin no le contestase. Así que creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer, era simplemente tocar a su puerta hasta que le abriera. Aunque no sabía su horario de trabajo, pero realmente no le importaba esperarlo hasta que regresara a casa.

El sábado casi anocheciendo, se dirigió hacia la casa de Erwin. De camino iba repasando lo que tantas veces practicó decirle, pero esta vez, procuraría hacerlo. Había preparado un gran discurso, que estaba seguro haría que Erwin le diese una oportunidad de remediar la situación. Levi estaba a unos metros de llegar a la casa de Erwin, cuando como por obra del destino, vio que un taxi se estacionó justo al frente de esta. Su corazón casi se paraliza, al ver que del vehículo salía el objeto de su afecto; pero casi sufre un verdadero paro, al ver que Erwin no estaba solo.

Como si estuviese en una comedia cliché barata, al ver esa escena, Levi se escondió tras una cerca de arbustos que se encontraba en una casa vecina, así podría observar bien la situación. El hombre que acompañaba a Erwin, era imposiblemente alto. Erwin ya de por sí lo era, pero ese desconocido, le ganaba por bastante. Además, era fornido, y muy apuesto; totalmente el tipo de Levi en otros tiempos. El misterioso hombre se tomó un minuto para pagar el viaje y recibir su cambio, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación, dejó a Levi helado.

Tan pronto como el taxi arrancó, el hombre se acercó a Erwin y lo abrazó por el hombro, y mientras ambos se acercaban al portal de la casa de Erwin, bajó su mano hasta su espalda baja. Gesto que a Levi le pareció sospechosamente atrevido. Jamás vio un par de amigos así de cariñosos. Incluso, cuando llegaron a la puerta, mientras Erwin abría, el hombre se colocó detrás de Erwin y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de este.

Levi se encontraba como petrificado, mil ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza, mientras veía como ambos rubios se adentraban a la casa de Erwin. Se preguntaba qué había sido todo aquello, pero ninguna de las respuestas que se daba a sí mismo, era alentadora. Le hubiese parecido normal, que Erwin consiguiera otra pareja, sino fuese porque era demasiado pronto. Si acaso había pasado un mes de su ruptura, y Levi estaba seguro de que Erwin, le amaba lo suficiente como para estar sufriendo al menos igual que él. Pero allí se lo encontraba, sonriéndole a otro hombre y dejando que le tocase de esa manera.

¿Cómo era posible que Erwin se hubiese olvidado de él tan fácil y tan rápido? ¿Acaso era mentira que lo amaba? ¿Sería una medida desesperada para olvidarse de él? ¿Era todo un horrible malentendido? Esas, y otras incógnitas, rondaban su cabeza, desesperándolo cada vez más.

Derrotado y confundido, regresó a su casa, tratando de encontrarle una explicación racional a lo que acababa de presenciar. Levi nunca se caracterizó por ser extremadamente positivo, pero por su propio bien y porque realmente confiaba en Erwin, intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que sí había una respuesta para sus preguntas, que no involucraran a Erwin estando con otro hombre que no fuese él. Pensó que tal vez, era un familiar lejano del cual no le había hablado antes. Erwin mencionó ser hijo único, pero jamás dijo que no tenía otros familiares. O muy posiblemente, solo era un amigo cercano, nadie de quien preocuparse realmente. Había personas que eran muy cariñosas por naturaleza, tal vez ese tipo alto era uno de esos. Levi se convenció de que en realidad había muchas opciones, y que de momento, no tenía que precipitarse a sacar conclusiones. Aunque era más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo y la incertidumbre no lo abandonaba.

Levi dejó que pasaran algunos días, antes de poner en marcha su estrategia nuevamente. Esta vez, decidió esperar a Erwin a la salida del trabajo. Como el horario del rubio era muy cambiante, debido a su profesión, Levi tuvo que ir varios días a probar suerte. Se colocaba cerca de la estación, donde no fuese fácilmente divisado por ninguno de los oficiales, ya que podrían alertar a Erwin, si lo reconocieran como el tipo que había hecho un escándalo en su lugar de trabajo.

Intentó ese plan durante algunos días sin éxito. Desde que salía de su oficina, corría hasta la estación y se colocaba en su escondite, donde esperaba por horas por alguna señal de Erwin, pero al parecer, nunca lograba coincidir con él. Hasta que un día, cuando ya estaba considerando en rendirse e intentar contactarlo por otros medios; finalmente el rubio hizo su aparición a las puertas de la estación de policía, pero con una desagradable sorpresa que Levi no se esperaba:

Resultó ser, que Erwin no salía solo de su lugar de trabajo, iba acompañado de aquel hombre alto de la otra vez, quien también portaba el uniforme de policía. Levi al instante concluyó, que se trataba de uno de aquellos hombres que la secretaria de Erwin, le advirtió estaban interesados en él. Levi pensó que lo más probable era que, ese hombre estuvo esperando a que Erwin estuviese soltero de nuevo, para intentar conquistarlo. Para su mala suerte, parecía que lo estaba logrando, ya que justo cuando estaba decidiendo qué hacer ante esa situación, pudo observar cómo el tipo alto, abrazaba a Erwin una vez más, para caminar a su lado de esa manera.

Ya no le cabía duda alguna, ninguna pareja de amigos se comportaba así, y dudaba mucho que fuese su familiar. No había otra explicación, sino que Erwin había comenzado a salir con ese hombre, fuese por la razón que fuese.

No pudiendo soportar aquella escena, y sintiendo como los celos le carcomían hasta el alma; Levi salió de su escondite y corrió hasta donde se encontraban los hombres, que caminaban relajadamente.

— ¡Erwin! —Le llamó para lograr que dejaran de caminar y captar su atención.

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, Erwin paró su marcha inmediatamente, y ambos rubios se voltearon, para encontrar a un Levi, cuya expresión era inteligible. No se sabía a ciencia cierta, si se encontraba enojado, triste, contrariado o todas las anteriores.

— Levi, ¿qué haces aquí? —Interrogó Erwin, sin salir de su sorpresa.

— ¿Es este Levi? —Preguntó el hombre a su lado— Es cierto, es tan bajo como dijiste que era.

— ¿Quién es este? —Interrogó Levi, ignorando lo mejor que pudo el comentario de aquel hombre, que parecía saber quién era él, lo cual le ponía en desventaja.

— Mi nombre es Mike. —Se presentó él solo. A pesar de que ese hombre mostraba un semblante bastante serio, se posicionó detrás de Erwin, asomando su cabeza por su hombro, y abrazándolo por detrás, acariciando descaradamente su barriga— No sé qué es lo que quieres de Erwin, pero estamos ocupados ahora.

— ¡Mike! —Erwin le reprendió, mas no hizo nada por liberarse del agarre, lo cual logró que los celos y la rabia de Levi estallaran. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Levi ya se les había acercado, tomando de la mano a Erwin, halándolo para que este se alejara de su acompañante.

— Tengo que hablar contigo Erwin. —Para su tamaño y complexión, Levi en realidad era bastante fuerte, y había logrado halar a Erwin lo suficiente, como para realmente separarlo de Mike.

— ¡Eh! ¡Quieto allí! — Exclamó Mike, apresurándose a posicionarse esta vez tras Levi, tomándole de ambas manos, logrando que soltara a Erwin y de paso inmovilizándolo. —¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¡Alto! Mike, no hagamos una escena aquí. Además, aún llevamos puestos nuestros uniformes, no podemos dar esa clase de espectáculos frente a los civiles. Levi no es ningún criminal, como para ser tratado de ese modo.

— ¡Suéltame de una vez! ¿Qué no es Erwin tu superior? ¡Obedece!

— De acuerdo, pero estaré vigilándote. —Le advirtió seriamente.

— No será necesario Mike. Si no te molesta, voy a tener que cancelar nuestros planes de hoy. Me parece que, si Levi se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

— Llámame después, Erwin.

— Así lo haré. —Erwin le sonrió dulcemente a Mike, lo cual hizo que los nervios de Levi se pusieran de punta— Vamos Levi, hay una cafetería a aquí cerca en donde podemos hablar.

— Lo que tengo que decir, es privado Erwin. Quiero que vayamos a mi departamento. —Sentenció con la mayor seriedad posible.

— Erwin, no creo que sea una buena idea…

— No te preocupes Mike, estaré bien. —Erwin posó una de sus manos en el brazo de Mike, y volvió a sonreírle, para voltearse hacia Levi nuevamente— Está bien Levi, iré contigo.

Dicho esto, Mike le lanzó una última mirada de desconfianza a Levi, y se despidió de Erwin, volviendo a decirle que le llamara apenas terminara su charla con él. Cuando Mike les dejó solos, el mismo Erwin se encargó de parar un taxi, y ambos se embarcaron en un incómodo viaje, en el que ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra alguna, pero sí se lanzaban miradas de reojo de cuando en cuando.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron de igual forma en silencio. Levi abrió la puerta de su departamento, intentando serenarse y volviendo a repasar todo lo que había pensado. El hecho de que Erwin estuviese comenzando a salir con ese hombre, no significaba que ya no estuviese enamorado de él, en el peor de los casos, Erwin solo lo estaría usando para olvidarlo y no tendría mayores sentimientos por _el tal Mike._ O eso era de lo que había estado intentando convencerse durante todo el camino, para darse ánimos a continuar con su desesperado plan por recuperar a Erwin.

Levi se tomó su tiempo para hacer pasar a Erwin y que este se pusiera cómodo en el sofá, le ofreció de beber, a lo que Erwin le indicó que únicamente un vaso con agua estaba bien. Mientras Levi fue a la cocina a por el agua, Erwin pudo divisar el frasco con los mensajes que se encontraba sobre una estantería justo frente a donde él se encontraba sentado. El rubio pudo sentir cómo su corazón se sobrecogía, ya que para él, lo más lógico hubiese sido, que Levi tirara aquel regalo. Pero ahí lo tenía, a vista y paciencia de todo el que se sentara en ese sofá, como si fuese un trofeo.

Finalmente, Levi regresó con el vaso de agua en una mano y arrastrando una silla de la cocina, con la otra. Le entregó a Erwin el vaso, para luego colocar la silla frente a él y tomar asiento, no tan cerca como para que fuese incómodo, pero lo suficiente como para que se sintieran en intimidad.

— Y bien, ¿qué necesitabas decirme Levi?

— ¿Quién era él Erwin? ¿Quién es ese Mike?

— ¿En serio te olvidaste de él? Creo haberlo mencionado en muchas ocasiones en nuestras charlas, cuando nos estábamos conociendo.

— ¿Qué? No tengo idea de qué rayos estás… —Como si le hubiese caído la respuesta del cielo, antes de que Erwin pudiese contestarle, Levi finalmente recordó— ¿Quieres decir que él es, _ese_ Mike?

— Así es, Mike Zacharias, con quien estuve a punto de casarme, antes de mi accidente. —Declaró Erwin con seriedad, mirando a Levi fijamente y observando cómo el horror se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo brindado hasta ahora! Ya sé que en este capítulo tal vez caí en clichés muy usados, pero, no se pueden evitar para siempre las ideas trilladas xD**

**En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que por favor me acompañen al siguiente, que es el final. Y de ser posible, que me digan sus opiniones y compartan el fic con sus amigos.**

**Por cierto, aprovecho para recordarles que si no lo han hecho, pueden seguir mi página de Facebook (Izuspp) en donde recientemente subí un par de dibujos sobre este fic.**

**¡Saludos!**


	10. x. Más allá

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene material que puede herir sensibilidades. Si deciden leerlo, no me hago responsable por ninguna opinión controversial que genere. Como no puedo especificar el tipo de material que contiene, ya que sería spoiler, solo me queda decir que quien lo lea lo hará bajo su propia discreción.**

**Dicho esto, agradezco a quienes han seguido la historia hasta el final. Y quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Alinka Wolfgeist Weißer Jäger, ya que sus mensajes y su apoyo, me llegaron al cocorito otaco que tengo uwu. Jamás había recibido tal apoyo en mis 10 años como ficker. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y a todos, ¡ojalá lo disfruten!**

* * *

El mundo de Levi se vino abajo tras averiguar quién era aquel hombre. No se trataba de uno de esos _buitres_ de la estación, que estaban esperando a que Erwin estuviese disponible, para intentar estar con él. Era nada más ni nada menos, que la única persona a quien Erwin había amado tanto en su vida, que consideró casarse con él. Un hombre que conocía hasta el último detalle de la intimidad de Erwin, y con quien fácilmente podría retomar la relación, porque ni siquiera habían terminado odiándose el uno al otro, y más bien todo lo contrario.

Pero no solo eso. Lo que realmente le horrorizó a Levi, fue pensar la gran desventaja que poseía frente a Mike, ya que él conoció a Erwin cuando tenía un cuerpo _“de envidia”._ Mike sabía lo que era tener al Erwin musculoso y tonificado, lo que se sentía acostarse con él y deleitarse con ese cuerpo de exquisitas proporciones. Y aun así, se notaba que a Mike no le molestaba en absoluto que Erwin hubiese escondido ese cuerpo, debajo de capas y capas de grasa. A Mike incluso, parecía encantarle tocar el blando cuerpo de curvas pronunciadas que Erwin había llegado a tener. Solo había que ver cómo lo había abrazado, acariciando su barriga con descaro.

A Levi no le quedaba duda alguna, de que él no tenía nada con qué competir ante Mike. Simplemente, era el hombre ideal para Erwin: gran altura, perfecta complexión física, excelente personalidad y sobre todo, amaba a Erwin sin importarle su físico. Pero eso no lo iba a detener, así regresar con Mike fuera la decisión más sabia que Erwin podía tomar, él no se echaría para atrás sin dar pelea al menos.

—¡No pudiste haberte olvidado de mí tan rápido, Erwin! — Casi gritó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, ya que fue la manera más estúpida de comenzar su discurso y pensaba que ya con eso había perdido puntos— Quiero decir, sé que lo que decías sobre amarme, era cierto. Estoy seguro de que me sigues amando, como yo lo hago contigo. Erwin, desde que nos separamos, no he dejado de pensar en ti cada segundo del maldito día. Y me he arrepentido mucho de haber dejado que me terminaras, debí de haber luchado más por ti.

— Yo te agradezco que hayas respetado mi decisión y que no te lo hayas tomado a mal. Cualquier otra persona me hubiese continuado acosando para que volviéramos, o se hubiese encargado de odiarme. Pero tú no te fuiste a ningún extremo. —Erwin le sonrió melancólicamente, observando el frasco con sus mensajes— Pero, no me queda claro qué es lo que quieres decirme Levi. ¿Podrías elaborarlo un poco más?

— Lo que quiero decir, es que no me voy a rendir contigo Erwin. He tenido muchísimo tiempo para pensar, y comprendí muchas cosas. Pero incluso, antes de nuestra ruptura, yo ya tenía muy en claro, que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

— Oh Levi, por favor, no…

— ¡Elígeme Erwin! —Le interrumpió, desesperado— Me importa una mierda si decidiste volver con tu ex, yo sé que puedo hacerte mucho más feliz que él. Tal vez él no cometió ningún error en el pasado, o al menos no te hirió como lo hice yo, pero estoy seguro de que entiendes que jamás fue mi intención hacerte sufrir. Puede que suene como uno de esos patanes, que hacen promesas vacías acerca de cambiar, pero Erwin, te pido que me des tu confianza una vez más.

— Levi, yo nunca he dejado de confiar en ti. Es más, estoy plenamente consciente de que tú me mentiste, por las mismas razones por las cuales yo te engañé a ti. —Erwin rio con ironía— Sé que ambos solo estábamos intentando que nuestra relación funcionase. Sé que, solo estábamos tratando de buscar la manera de hacernos felices el uno al otro. Pero también quise protegernos de hacernos más daño.

— Lo entiendo, y también estuve de acuerdo. Pero, ¡maldita sea Erwin! Siento que me voy a volver loco, necesito reparar esto. —Levi se levantó y se sentó al lado de Erwin, tomándolo de la mano que tenía libre— No me importa cómo te veas Erwin, fui lo suficientemente estúpido, como para no aceptar el hecho de que te amo por quién eres, me quedé atrapado en mi pasado, intentando que cumplieras mis absurdas exigencias y no supe quitarme la venda de los ojos, hasta que ya era muy tarde.

— Sé que dije que confiaba en ti Levi, pero, se me hace un poco difícil de creer que hayas sido capaz de cambiar tus gustos tan estrictos.

— Siempre me pareció ridícula esa frase que dice que, _“la gente cambia por amor”._ Pensé que no importaba qué, uno siempre tenía que mantenerse firme con sus convicciones y no dar el brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, tú me diste una gran lección, como dice la estúpida cuatro ojos.

— ¿Qué lección?

— Que tenía que tomar mis palabras y metérmelas por el trasero, porque estaba equivocado. Erwin, me enseñaste que la belleza no está en unos abdominales marcados, ni en una cintura estrecha. Ninguna persona me ha hecho sentir como lo haces tú, con nadie he deseado llegar a ser un anciano decrépito y senil más que contigo. Ser flexible, es parte de amar a alguien, aunque suene a argumento de romance barato de televisión.

Erwin sabía que todo aquello le estaba costando a Levi un mundo. Solo tenía que verlo, para entender el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo, para decir cosas tan embarazosas y expresar sus emociones de manera tan abierta. Levi era el tipo de persona que mientras más se pudiera comunicar con gruñidos y chasquidos, más cómodo se iba a sentir, pero ahí estaba, dándole todo un discurso sobre amor. Erwin colocó su vaso sobre la mesita al lado del sofá, y tomó la otra mano de Levi entre las suyas, suspiró y le miró fijamente.

— Levi, no sabes cuánto me halaga lo que me estás diciendo, y tengo que confesarte que me hace muy feliz. Estos días, me he sentido muy perdido sin ti. He deseado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para nosotros dos. Pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión, sé que si hubiésemos seguido a como estábamos, probablemente hubiésemos terminado odiándonos.

— Eso ya lo dijiste la otra vez Erwin. —Levi exhaló profundamente e igual que Erwin, le miró directamente a los ojos, queriendo probarle que sus declaraciones eran sinceras— Es evidente que no me crees, así que, déjame probártelo.

— Levi, no creo que sea una buena idea…

— Hagamos el amor Erwin. Aquí, ahora mismo, te probaré que te puedo hacer feliz, te probaré que podemos estar juntos; que no me importa cómo te veas.

Erwin consideró todas las opciones en unos cuántos segundos. No podía negar, que volver con Levi era lo que más anhelaba, que la posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado y cumplir todos los planes que habían hecho a futuro, era alentadora; pero temía equivocarse. Si aceptaba, también estaba la posibilidad de que pasaran un rato amargo e incómodo. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, deseaba a Levi, como jamás había deseado a nadie antes, y amaría poder hacer el amor con él; pero no quería que ninguno de los dos tuviese una nueva mala experiencia.

— Levi, si acepto, ¿eres capaz de prometerme que, no te obligarás a hacer algo que no quieres? —Finalmente se rindió a los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia Levi— No me importa si me dices que te da asco mi cuerpo, no me herirás. Pero no quiero que te fuerces a ti mismo a tener sexo conmigo, solo para que regresemos.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Piensas que volvería a cometer el mismo error? El cuerpo no puede mentir, no hay manera de que pueda hacer que mi pene se levante, si no te deseara.

— Si lo pones de ese modo… —Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Erwin fue capaz de reír alegremente, a causa de uno de los disparates de Levi— No puedo refutar a eso, de acuerdo. Mentiría si te dijera que no deseo volver contigo. Además, haber terminado como lo hicimos también fue mi culpa; yo también te engañé con algo que era importante para ti. Al menos, podríamos darnos una última oportunidad.

Levi casi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que iba a tener que rogarle un poco más, ya que Erwin se mostraba reacio a aceptar, pero para su buena fortuna, parecía que Erwin le amaba mucho más de lo que deseaba protegerlo a él y a sí mismo de sufrir. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de Erwin, el hecho de que fuese arriesgado y que siguiera a su corazón, aunque tuviese que sacrificar cosas importantes en el camino.

Erwin fue guiado por Levi hasta la habitación, en donde una cama que se veía muy cómoda les esperaba. Apenas tomaron asiento sobre esta, Erwin se apresuró a tomar a Levi casi por la fuerza, para besarlo salvajemente. Por un lado, había estado deseando eso por muchísimo tiempo, y por el otro, pensaba que no estaba bien dejarle a Levi todo el trabajo. No por el hecho de que Levi quisiera probarle que sí lo deseaba, significaba que él tenía que quedarse quieto y no poner de su parte, después de todo, nunca había sido su estilo ser totalmente sumiso en la cama.

A Levi por su parte, la repentina fogosidad de Erwin, le tomó por sorpresa; pero le agradó de sobremanera. Le ponía las cosas demasiado fáciles, porque si bien era cierto, que moría por acostarse con él, el hecho de que Erwin fuese tan cooperativo, lo hacía mucho más emocionante. Como el fósforo a la mecha, Levi sintió el intenso calor subiendo por su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba estar con Erwin, más de lo que él imaginaba.

— ¿Sabes, Erwin? Una de mis fantasías sexuales, siempre había sido hacerlo con alguien en uniforme. Creo que hoy voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

— No me digas que piensas dejarme vestido todo el rato. —Bromeó Erwin, quien ya comenzaba también a ponerse en ambiente.

— ¿Y perderme el premio que hay debajo de esa ropa? ¡Ni loco! — Levi se acercó para besarlo acaloradamente una vez más, dejando un hilo fino de saliva al separar sus bocas— Pero, ¿qué acaso un postre no se disfruta más, si viene en una bonita presentación? Se me antoja mucho. —Le susurró al oído.

Y Levi no estaba mintiendo, él mismo se sorprendía, pero era cierto que el cuerpo no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Deseaba a Erwin, quería explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con su lengua y sus manos, quería hundirse entre sus piernas y sentir su calor. Levi se había ocupado de borrar de su mente todos sus prejuicios, de hacerse a la idea de que, acostarse con la persona que amaba, debía ser el acto más sublime que cualquiera pudiese experimentar. Y se le estaba presentando la oportunidad, la tenía al alcance de su mano.

Levi se ocupó de empujar a Erwin, para que este se recostara sobre la cama, así, desde una posición más alta, podía observarlo a sus anchas. Y literalmente era así, ya que desde ese punto de vista, Erwin realmente lucía grande y ancho. Nuevamente, Levi se sorprendió de lo mucho que él mismo había cambiado. Pensar que hacía unos meses, esa visión le hubiese causado desagrado; sin embargo, en ese momento le mataban las ansias por abarcar todo lo que pudiese de ese vasto cuerpo.

Y no se hizo de esperar, Levi se colocó sobre Erwin, y dejó ir su ligero peso sobre él, permitiéndose sentir su cuerpo por primera vez. Ya lo había abrazado muchas veces, o se había dejado abrazar por él, pero siempre bloqueaba su pensamiento con otras cosas, para no darle importancia al cuerpo de Erwin. Sin embargo, esta vez, quería experimentar detalladamente todas las sensaciones.

Sobre su ropa, Levi sintió el calor y la suavidad del cuerpo de Erwin. Pasó sus dedos sobre los costados, llegando a sentir sus gruesos rollos. Hundió su rostro en los blandos pechos, preguntándose cómo había podido vivir sin eso toda su vida. Le besó con pasión, mientras continuaba acariciándole desesperadamente. El cuerpo de Erwin era generoso, abundante e invitaba a complacerse con el. Sentía que había mucho de su amado para disfrutar y se regocijaba en el pensamiento de que ese cuerpo, era para su deleite únicamente.

Levi se levantó una vez más, para observar a Erwin en todo su esplendor. El rubio tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una cara de placer, que le excitaba. Además, era cierto, que con su uniforme se veía muy deseable. Pero Levi no le iba a dejar así toda la noche, por lo que se apresuró a deshacer los botones uno a uno, para finalmente, revelar la verdadera forma de su cuerpo.

Le quitó la camisa por completo, y desabrochó su pantalón, deteniéndose únicamente para observarlo con detalle. Mientras Erwin, comenzaba a sentirse un poco nervioso. El rubio ya se había excitado demasiado, su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro, y sentía calor en todo su cuerpo. Estaba muy complacido de cómo se había venido comportando Levi, y cada vez confiaba mucho más, en que sus palabras, sobre haber cambiado de opinión, eran reales. Pero sabía que desnudarse, era la prueba de fuego que tenían que pasar.

Observó la inteligible expresión de Levi, que le examinaba milimétricamente con la mirada. Así que decidió tomar la iniciativa nuevamente por él mismo. Erwin hizo que Levi se quitara de encima suyo, para levantarse y deshacerse del resto de su ropa. Y de pie, se mostró frente a Levi al desnudo, para que este tuviese una visión completa de todo su cuerpo y pudiese juzgar por sí mismo, si estaba dispuesto a seguir con una persona así.

— Aquí estoy Levi, este soy yo… —Declaró Erwin seriamente, extendiendo sus brazos y levantándolos un poco, con las palmas mirando hacia el frente. De manera que Levi pudiese observar bien los rollos de sus lados, su gran barriga y la gordura de sus brazos.

Sin decir nada, Levi se acercó, observándolo minuciosamente. A esa corta distancia, pudo detallar con cuidado las estrías, unas largas y otras cortas, unas blancas y otras más coloradas. Las curvas que se formaban a sus lados, y sobre sus caderas; la extensión de su estómago hinchado y flácido, y su profundo ombligo.

Levi dirigió su mirada a los abultados pechos, que colgaban mostrando sus grandes pezones rosados. Comenzó a darle la vuelta, para observar los gruesos muslos y sus enormes glúteos, cuya pálida piel presentaba algunas marcas de celulitis. Fue entonces, cuando Levi notó sobre estos, un par de hoyuelos que adornaban su espalda baja, y se aventuró a colocar sus dedos para delinearlos, ya que le parecieron adorables.

Ya habiendo puesto sus manos sobre él, Levi comenzó a acariciar su trasero y subió por los rollitos de su espalda, hasta llegar a sus brazos. Ahí, pudo notar que a pesar de que la parte inferior de sus brazos era flácida y blanda; sus bíceps estaban muy desarrollados y se sentían duros y fuertes.

Finalmente, Levi colocó su frente sobre la espalda de Erwin, y abrazándolo desde atrás, acercando su cuerpo hasta pegarlo con el de su amado, le apretó fuertemente; aferrándose de aquella barriga que, en otros tiempos, le había causado sentimientos muy diferentes, de los que sentía en ese momento.

— De haber sabido que eras tan perfecto, no hubiese esperado tanto tiempo para desnudarte, Erwin.

Con esas palabras, Erwin exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo, y sintió como un agradable calor se alojaba en sus mejillas y como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente. Entonces, posó sus manos sobre las de Levi, y le hizo comenzar a acariciar toda la extensión de su voluminoso estómago.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con todo esto?

— No solo estoy seguro… —Levi soltó su agarre, y se quitó el pantalón rápidamente, dejando únicamente su delgada ropa interior. Apretó su cadera contra el muslo de Erwin, haciendo que este sintiera la creciente erección de su pene, mientras lo miraba lascivamente —Ya no puedo esperar más para tenerte.

— En ese caso… —Ante aquella acción, Erwin no pudo contenerse más y con un movimiento demasiado ágil, para una persona de su contextura; se las arregló para levantar a Levi en sus brazos y rápidamente, lanzarlo sobre la cama.

— ¡Erwin! —Levi no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, estaba impresionado y aquello solo había contribuido a que la adrenalina comenzara a fluir y la excitación aumentara.

— No pienso hacerte esperar un segundo más. —Declaró Erwin, mostrándole un semblante nunca antes visto. En ese momento, a la cabeza de Levi solo pudo llegar la imagen de un depredador, a punto de devorar a su presa. La expresión de Erwin, llena de lujuria y sedienta de sexo, causó que su miembro terminara de endurecerse por completo.

Erwin se acercó a él y no tardó en quitarle la ropa interior, revelando su pene erecto. El rubio se relamió ante esa visión, y procedió a separar las piernas de Levi, lo más que pudo, para así poder acomodar su gran cuerpo entre ellas. Levi estaba curioso de lo que Erwin pensaba hacer, así que en silencio, dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando se encontró con todo el cuerpo de Erwin sobre sí mismo.

— No te asustes, no dejaré ir todo mi peso sobre ti. —Le calmó Erwin, entendiendo que esa experiencia, nueva para Levi, podía asustarlo o preocuparlo.

Erwin se acercó al rostro de Levi, para besarlo salvajemente una nueva vez. A Levi ya le estaba encantando aquello, porque a pesar de que Erwin se estaba sosteniendo a sí mismo con sus brazos, su estómago, aun así, reposaba sobre el de Levi. Así que Levi podía sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo sobre el propio. Lo que no se esperaba, era lo que seguiría a continuación:

El rubio había tomado ventaja de su complexión, para atrapar el pene de Levi entre su vientre y el propio, creando una presión sobre este, que le generaba un leve placer. Pero entonces, Erwin comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, creando fricción en el miembro de Levi, masturbándolo de una manera muy peculiar, que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Entre esa extraña técnica, y los candentes besos de Erwin, Levi ya no sabía qué hacer. El placer aumentaba a cada segundo. Mientras correspondía al beso, se aferraba fuertemente a los costados de Erwin, apretando sus rollos y en ocasiones, arañándolos, cuando llegaba a sentir latigazos de placer.

Al separarse, Erwin se levantó un poco, para ocuparse únicamente del movimiento de su cuerpo, y de paso, observar aquellas maravillosas expresiones que Levi le regalaba. Cuando lo vio muy excitado, aprovechó para tomarlo de ambos brazos, e inmovilizarlo, para continuar con su faena. Cosa que a Levi le encantó y solo con eso ya sentía que se podía venir.

— E-Erwin… en este momento, realmente… no me molestaría… si dejas caer todo tu peso sobre mí… —Declaró Levi, en una loca idea que le pasó por la mente, entre tanta excitación.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Levi solo asintió, ya que estaba muy concentrado en retener las oleadas de placer, para prolongarlo y no llegar al clímax tan rápidamente. Erwin obedeció, dejándose ir poco a poco, para no lastimarlo. Levi podía sentir como el pesado cuerpo de su amante, comenzaba a hacer presión sobre él. Pero fuera de sentirse en peligro, el sentir cómo comenzaba a aplastar sus tórax, dificultándole respirar un poco; Levi sintió una nueva excitación, diferente y emocionante. Pensó que probablemente, así sentían las personas que tenían fetiche con ser ahorcadas durante el sexo, pero en su opinión, eso era muchísimo mejor.

Erwin aprovechó para lamer el cuello de Levi y detrás de sus orejas, sintiendo cómo el hombre debajo de su cuerpo, le apretaba con sus piernas fuertemente; demostrándole que lo estaba disfrutando a más no poder. Cuando Erwin introdujo su lengua en el oído de Levi, pudo escuchar el profundo gemido ahogado, y sintió el líquido de la eyaculación de Levi, entre sus cuerpos.

— Nada mal para un gordo, ¿eh? — Se burló amistosamente, al quitarse de encima de Levi, para admirar su obra. Levi luchaba por recuperar el aliento, mostrando unas mejillas totalmente rojas, el cabello alborotado y el vientre mojado con su propia esperma.

— ¡Maldito Erwin! ¿Cómo… es que sabes… tanto? —Espetó Levi, aún sin creerse nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir— Espera… mejor… no me digas nada.

Erwin se levantó y buscó el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo, con el cual comenzó a limpiar su propio estómago, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente sobre la cama. Al ver esto, Levi que aún intentaba recuperar el aliento, alcanzó su propia camisa, para limpiarse a sí mismo también. Una vez hubo terminado, se acercó a Erwin por detrás, abrazándolo por sobre los hombros y llevando su boca al oído del rubio, para susurrarle.

— Voy a vengarme de ti, Erwin, te voy a hacer excitar tanto, que vas a quedar seco. —Anunció en un susurro, lamiendo lentamente el contorno de la oreja de Erwin al terminar.

— No puedo esperar. —Anunció Erwin, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Levi le indicó que se recostara, y Erwin no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces. El más bajo se colocó nuevamente sobre él, besándolo con delicadeza, mientras una de sus manos atrapaba un suave pecho, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente. Levi abandonó el rostro de Erwin, para bajar un poco a reemplazar su mano con su cálida lengua, lamiendo y succionando aquel sonrosado y dulce pezón, que se le antojaba muchísimo.

Por el otro lado, jugueteaba apretando el otro pecho, que era más grande que su propia mano, mientras no dejaba segundo sin lamerle y sentía cómo Erwin entrelazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, masajeando su cabeza lentamente; en un nuevo juego de seducción, en el que ambos se proporcionaban deliciosas caricias.

Levi cambió de pecho, tratando de abarcar lo más que podía con su boca, y luego se levantó un poco, para tomar ambos y juntarlos, hundiendo su cara en el medio. Sintió la suavidad y el calor, que le hicieron querer más y más de su amado. Para su suerte, había más que suficiente de Erwin para disfrutar. Sin más preámbulo, Levi comenzó a bajar por su redondo estómago, lamiendo y besando todo a su paso. Pensando en lo tonto que había sido, de perderse tan jugoso manjar por tanto tiempo, debido a sus necias ideas.

Finalmente, Levi se quitó de encima de Erwin, para posicionarse frente a su parte baja. Hasta el momento, Levi no se había tomado la molestia de observar los genitales de Erwin, ya que había estado más concentrado en otras partes de su cuerpo. Pero ya iba siendo hora de brindarle la atención que se merecía. Así que separó las anchas piernas de Erwin, para tener total acceso a su pene.

Levi observó, que en la parte interior de los muslos, se formaban unos rollitos y su pubis, también formaba otro grueso pliegue sobre su pene. Pero a pesar de la capa extra de grasa que rodeaba su miembro, este poseía un tamaño considerable y para el gusto de Levi, era bastante apetecible. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, Levi se hundió de lleno entre las piernas de Erwin, hizo uso de sus manos para empujar la barriga hacia arriba, de modo que no se metiera en su camino y engulló el pene con su boca.

Tan solo comenzar el típico movimiento de una felación, Levi sentía en su boca como aquel miembro, que ya estaba bastante erecto, se ponía más duro, y con cada vez que le enrollaba con su lengua, tanto el pene, como todo el cuerpo de Erwin sufría espasmos, causados por el placer.

Levi se iba a la punta, moviendo su lengua con rapidez sobre y alrededor de esta, delineando lentamente el frenillo y la abertura; lo cual causaba que Erwin exhalara roncos jadeos. Estos, se convirtieron en gemidos ahogados, en cuanto a Levi se le ocurrió ayudarse con la mano, para masturbar a Erwin y juguetear con sus testículos, mientras lamía toda la extensión de su pene. O apretaba, lamía y daba cortos besos, a su regordeta zona púbica.

Pocos minutos de este juego, bastaron para que Erwin también eyaculara, sin siquiera poder dar aviso a Levi, quien recibió todo el líquido con su cara.

— ¡Me hubieses advertido, Erwin! — Se quejó falsamente, ya que a pesar de que Levi era muy quisquilloso con la limpieza, le encantaba tener el fruto de su esfuerzo en el rostro, como prueba de la buena faena que había realizado.

Erwin no le pudo contestar, se encontraba ocupado luchando por aire, y por que su corazón no fuese a explotar en su pecho, así que únicamente se limitó a juntar sus manos, como indicándole que le disculpara.

—No me digas que ya te cansaste, gordito. —Levi, se burló cariñosamente; subiendo para acostarse al lado de Erwin. Observando como su enorme cuerpo se movía de arriba abajo, en un intento por recomponerse.

— Solo… un segundo… y verás Levi… —Le advirtió Erwin, sonriéndole divertido, a lo que Levi respondió el gesto con una sonrisa dulce, que jamás le había visto.

Si Erwin hubiese tenido la opción de cambiar todo el buen sexo que habían tenido, por esa única y preciosa sonrisa; lo hubiese hecho con gusto. Pero saber que había podido tener las dos cosas, le llenaba y le hacía sentir que podía morir de amor en ese mismo instante. Aunque, sinceramente no le importaba mucho, por que sabría que moriría satisfecho.

Al haberse recuperado, los hombres retomaron la sesión intensa de besos, a veces Levi estaba arriba, a veces Erwin. Lo que querían, era poder disfrutar el uno del otro, y complacer a su pareja, en compensación por todo el dolor que habían pasado y el sufrimiento que se habían causado. En especial Levi, quien llegaba a sentirse un poco culpable, por estar disfrutando tanto con Erwin, a pesar de haberle hecho tanto daño. Pero alejaba esa idea, pensando en que se esforzaría el doble por darle placer y amor, ese y todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Aunque, eso iba a ser un paso a la vez, y por el momento, Levi iba a poner lo mejor de sí, para hacerle el amor a Erwin, de manera que jamás se pudiera olvidar de esa noche, y de paso; que comprendiera lo alocadamente que le amaba. Así que, luego de alcanzar lubricante y condones, Levi se ocupó de masturbar a Erwin una vez más, a veces con su mano, a veces con su boca; logrando que el pene de Erwin se levantara nuevamente.

En la misma posición, con Erwin recostado boca arriba; Levi se subió nuevamente a él, dándole la espalda. Luego de colocarle un preservativo, y ocuparse de aplicarse lubricante a sí mismo; Levi finalmente se sentó sobre la erección del rubio, penetrándose a sí mismo con esta.

Al sentir su pene apretado dentro de Levi, Erwin gimió su nombre por primera vez, en voz alta y clara, lo cual hizo a Levi estallar de emoción y comenzar a mover su cadera de arriba abajo, primero lentamente y contrayendo sus músculos para apretar más fuertemente el miembro de Erwin; quien ya le había tomado por la cintura, y se dejaba gemir su nombre desvergonzada y repetidamente.

Los movimientos de Levi se hicieron más rápidos, en cuanto comenzó a sentir el miembro de Erwin, tocando el punto que le producía más placer. Levi dejó también que los propios gemidos salieran sin recato alguno, haciendo coro con los de Erwin. Se aferraba fuertemente a las gruesas piernas del rubio, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de este, se movía violentamente bajo él. Hasta que finalmente, el placer fue insoportable y Erwin eyaculó una vez más, dejando salir un último gemido muy sonoro; lo que a su vez le causó tanta excitación a Levi, que no tardó mucho en alcanzar su propio clímax.

Rendido, Levi se retiró y se tumbó al lado de Erwin, sintiendo su cuerpo tiritar de la emoción y el placer experimentados.

— Erwin… dime que me aceptarás de vuelta. —Pronunció aún jadeando, con su vista clavada en el techo de su habitación— No creo que pueda seguir viviendo sin esto. Necesito, que estés a mi lado y que sigamos haciendo el amor de esta manera por siempre.

El rubio no pensaba que era posible sentir más felicidad, pero Levi le demostró que estaba equivocado, al pronunciar esas palabras. Sabía que le habían salido del corazón, aunque después de esa ardiente sesión de sexo, sería necio de su parte, pensar que Levi no le deseaba o que había estado fingiendo. Pero tener esa confirmación verbal, era demasiado valioso para él. Después de haberse sentido despreciado por su apariencia, podía dejar todo eso atrás, ya que su sueño se había vuelto realidad: Levi le amaba y le deseaba por igual. Ahora podrían perdonarse el uno al otro y continuar con su relación.

Erwin se incorporó y tomó a Levi por los hombros, halándolo para que se acercara a él y poder atraparlo entre sus brazos. El rubio hizo que Levi posara su oído sobre su pecho, apretándolo fuerte contra el.

—¿Puedes oír los latidos de mi corazón Levi? No tienen nada que ver con el esfuerzo que acabamos de hacer, aunque hubiese estado muy quieto, seguiría golpeteando como un loco. —Erwin empujó un poco a Levi, para que le pudiera mirar, y tomó su cara entre sus manos— ¿Crees que sería tan tonto, como para dejar ir a alguien que me puede provocar esto con tan solo unas palabras?

—Cursi…— Levi rio levemente, complacido con las palabras de su amado y sintiendo que su propio corazón también se iba a salir de su pecho, debido al fuerte palpitar. Se deshizo del agarre de Erwin, y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente— Gracias, por esta nueva oportunidad. Prometo que no la arruinaré esta vez.

* * *

Después de haber tomado un baño, y habiéndose cambiado con ropa limpia, ya que Erwin llevaba un cambio en su bolsa, el cuál pensaba usar cuando llegara a casa de Mike, con quien tenía planes ese día; Erwin se encargó de preparar la cena para ambos. Levi entretanto, le miraba al cocinar, y aún se preguntaba, cómo había sido tan tonto antes, como para perderse tanta felicidad por las ideas absurdas que tenía metidas en su cabeza.

Observar cómo Erwin cocinaba alegremente, sabiendo que lo que iba a probar sería exquisito, porque estaba preparado con mucho amor, hacía que su pecho se hinchara de felicidad. Pero también, saber que ese era solo el comienzo, de una maravillosa vida juntos, le emocionaba de sobremanera.

Los hombres cenaron tranquilos, Levi sirvió un par de copas de vino, para celebrar su reconciliación, y ambos se dedicaron a platicar sobre las excelentes habilidades sexuales de cada uno, las cosas que más disfrutaron y en general; de lo mucho que habían disfrutado esa noche. Bromearon, rieron y se dijeron ridículas palabras de amor, prometiéndose jamás volver a mentirse, ni a su pareja, ni a ellos mismos.

Luego, se encargaron de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, para finalmente, terminar en el sofá, abrazados y bebiendo otra copa de vino.

— Si me decían que hoy iba a terminar tan bien, no me hubiera sentido como una mierda todo el día. Incluso ya comenzaba a percibir el olor a boñiga, proveniente de mí mismo. —Reflexionó Levi, pensando en lo mal que se había estado sintiendo, y cómo todo se había arreglado al final— Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Que mientras yo te extrañaba todos los días y lloriqueaba patéticamente; tu te andabas revolcando feliz con tu ex.

— ¿Con Mike? —Erwin no pudo evitar reír fuertemente, casi llegando a derramar su vino— ¡No tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás, Levi!

— ¿Esperas que crea que no volviste con ese tipo? Pensé que habíamos terminado con eso de las mentiras, Erwin. Había que ver cómo te comía con la mirada y se regocijaba manoseándote a su gusto.

— Eso es una historia para otro día Levi, pero quiero que tengas la seguridad, de que en este tiempo que hemos estado separados, no he dejado de amarte ni un solo día. Mike y yo, estuvimos a punto de casarnos, somos muy cercanos e incluso después de regresar de mi rehabilitación, conservamos nuestra amistad, aunque terminó nuestra relación. Pero, nada más allá de eso, y mucho menos, teniendo tan fuertes sentimientos por ti.

— O sea que, el que toqueteara de esa manera, ¿era solo por costumbre?

— Sí, creo que sí. —Erwin se encogió de hombros— En realidad, nunca dejamos de tener ese trato, aunque ya ninguno tiene sentimientos el uno por el otro, o al menos no sentimientos románticos.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez, él siga enamorado de ti. —Levi se irguió, para mirar de frente a Erwin— Si no lo está, ¿por qué se puso a acariciarte la barriga frente a mí?

— No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero sospecho que estaba intentando ayudarme. —Mencionó pensativo, cayendo en cuenta de que aquello, le había tomado por sorpresa hasta a él mismo.

— ¿Ayudarte cómo?

— Creo que quería darte celos, para que te disculparas conmigo y que así pudiésemos retomar nuestra relación. —Concluyó— Mike siempre me dijo que, estaba seguro de que eras mejor opción para ser mi pareja que él. Y también me regañó por haberte mentido sobre lo de la dieta.

— ¡Y yo preocupándome como un idiota! — Levi se quejó, llevando su mano a la frente.

— Por cierto Levi, si te molesta que Mike sea tan cariñoso conmigo, le diré que tome su distancia. De todas formas, no creo que sea correcto que nos tratemos de esa manera, si ambos tenemos pareja.

— ¿El poste de electricidad tiene pareja?

— ¿Poste…? —Erwin rio alegremente, ante las ocurrencias de Levi— Hace mucho tiempo. Ella, se llama Nanaba y es una mujer muy hermosa.

— ¡Bastardo! Y yo pensando que te había robado de mí. Fui todo un imbécil.

— Gracias Levi. —Sonriéndole, Erwin le quitó la copa y colocó ambas sobre la mesita al lado del sofá. Le tomó de las manos y le miró a los ojos— Gracias por amarme de esa manera. Sé que has sufrido mucho, y espero que otro día, me cuentes todo lo que pasaste este mes, yo también te contaré lo mío; ya que no habrá más secretos ni mentiras entre nosotros.

—Así será. —Levi se acercó, para abrazar a Erwin, regocijándose en su suavidad y calidez, y aspirando su aroma profundamente— Nos queda toda la vida por delante.

—Eso es cierto, no hay nada que desee más, que una vida a tu lado. —Sin previo aviso, Erwin agarró a Levi, y se puso de pie, llevándolo en brazos— Pero ahora, muero de sueño, ¡así que vamos a dormir!

Ignorando los reclamos de Levi, Erwin le llevó hasta la cama, donde le colocó con cuidado, y se dedicó a admirarle, con la mirada llena de amor. Pensando en que había valido la pena pasar por todas aquellas dificultades, ya que a fin de cuentas, les habían ayudado a formar un fuerte lazo de confianza, que jamás se iba a poder deshacer.

Levi por su parte, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ya que con Erwin había tenido una experiencia, que definitivamente le había cambiado la vida y le había convertido en una mejor persona. Poco le importaba haber sufrido tanto, ya que todo aquello, únicamente le había servido, para aprender a ver más allá de lo que los ojos pueden ver. Que a las personas se les tiene que observar con los ojos del corazón, y que al haber comprendido esto, obtuvo como premio, algo mucho más valioso que miles de tesoros: el amor verdadero.

No se quedaron observándose por mucho tiempo, ya que Levi le obligó a que se lavaran antes de ir a dormir. Pero mientras se cepillaban los dientes juntos, y Erwin divertido aprovechaba su amplia complexión, para empujar a Levi lejos del lavatorio, en un infantil juego. Y mientras se divertían, ambos pensaban más allá de ese día, en el prometedor futuro que les esperaba, amándose, respetándose y superando cualquier dificultad juntos.

Fin.

* * *

**Primero que todo, ojalá que les haya gustado el lemon. Quienes me conocen saben que no lo suelo escribir. Pero como este es diferente a lo convencional, me emociona bastante y me encanta. Cada escena la disfruté mucho.**

**Tengo que confesar, que pensaba tomarme una semana o más para escribir este capítulo, porque según yo, me iba a tomar mucho tiempo lograr que me quedara como yo quería. Sin embargo, me emocionó tanto que, prácticamente se escribió solo, y tampoco tuve que editarlo mucho. Suelo reescribir muchas partes de los fics siempre, pero este capítulo en especial, lo escribí con tanta emoción que quedó como yo quería a la primera.**

**Nada más me queda agradecerles por haber compartido esta historia conmigo. Saben que es uno de mis temas favoritos y que siempre es un placer escribir al Erwin relleno de amor. Me alegra saber que a ustedes les gusta también.**

**Por favor, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, y también quiero que estén atentos a la página, porque estaré anunciando un proyecto, relacionado a este fanfic, que a algunos les puede interesar.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Anuncio

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE**

Lamento utilizar la plataforma para esto, pero muchas personas no me siguen en mi página de facebook, así que no tienen manera de saber esta información.

Recientemente, me encargaron una comisión ubicada en el universo de este fanfic, y las clientas amablemente me dieron la idea y el permiso de venderlo al público.

> • Son 5000 palabras
> 
> • Contiene lemon y flufff
> 
> • Los acontecimientos se pueden considerar canon dentro del universo de "Beyond"
> 
> • Este es un material exclusivo que se creó a petición del cliente, por tanto sólo las personas que lo compren podrán tenerlo.

Si están interesados el precio es $7 (se le rebajó más de la mitad a lo que pagaron las clientas) y el pago sería por medio de paypal. Por favor, si desean adquirirlo contáctenme por cualquiera de estos medios:

• [Mi página de Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Izuspp1/)

• Un correo a izuspp@gmail.com

Y si no pueden/quieren obtenerlo, por favor ayúdenme a difundir mis historias, me apoyarían mucho como artista si más gente conociera mis trabajos.

¡Por su atención gracias!


End file.
